Pokemon Adventure!
by cindyhasi
Summary: Mikado Ryuugamine embarks on his journey as Pokémon trainer. What secrets will he learn? who will he meet? How whacky does it get? What is it like to be out there away from his home village? The adventure abounds and Mikado is in for a wild ride. (Darker than the anime with lots of humor)
1. Chapter 1

**Some beginning parts of it are dream based like Masaomi's totally retarded Pokémon. Anyway, I hope you enjoy Mikado's adventure of becoming a Pokémon trainer. Some spots might be crackish, blame the dream for that, it had Mikado comment at least one time that it's sort of retarded how the parents just let their 12 year old kids or so wander out and have animals fight against animals. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I apologize in advance in case I get places wrong which will likely happen. In addition I might just make up town names and such; however I will make sure to get critical places like the Spear pillar and such right.**

Chapter 1: Meeting a retarded Pokémon

"Really, mom I have everything." Mikado reassured his fussing mother coming to stand before her 14 year old boy along with her husband.

"We've rechecked his bag with all the necessities five times already; I think he has everything now!" Mikado's father chuckled and the boy smiled itching to get outside on his adventure although he'd miss his loving parents. Mikado Ryuugamine was about to embark as Pokémon trainer, his adventure lying ahead. All the other boys and girls had gone when they hit twelve but Mikado's parents never liked the norm of sending the child off so early. Yes, nowadays there were cell phones, wi-fi and plain everything for concerned parents to stalk their beloved children but danger still lurked no matter how safe you played it. Mikado had pouted at first but then nicely asked over and over again, his parents agreeing when he hit 14. His father and mother hugged him although his mother was more reluctant to let go.

"Mom, please! I'm going to visit, I promise!" Mikado laughed. He truly would but now he wanted to go. His whole life he'd spent in the quaint, boring, little village in the Sinnoh region and although Mikado loved his family and home he itched for adventure and to see and explore the world finding excitement on his journey as Pokémon trainer. Mikado actually hadn't been too sure about becoming a Pokémon trainer unlike the other kids dreaming about it for years but he'd started to like the idea especially the travelling and experiencing exciting adventures. His parents wanted for him to at least check in every month and his mother had reluctantly pressed some camping gear in his arms all nicely packed up, the woman much preferring her boy to sleep in hotels and motels every night but knowing it wouldn't always work out that way. Mikado slipped out the door and waved goodbye, the sun shining brightly today, spacious forest surrounding the village, the teenager heading to the Professor's to pick up his first Pokémon. Mikado entered the property to Professor Pine's house, the Professor already having noticed Mikado coming and waiting at the door leading the boy to a room with the starter Pokémon. Mikado thought for awhile having the choice between Turtwig, Chimchar and Piplup and ending up choosing Turtwig. Mikado waved goodbye and kept traveling down the road, the poke ball with Turtwig in his hand. Mikado gazed at the ball at his hand wondering to let Turtwig walk by his side. It had been friendly and all in Professor Pine's house… He read up on some techniques and if you build a really close bond with your Pokémon it could really help. Mikado shrugged and released Turtwig the Pokémon looking up at him with a blink and tilted head.

"Come on Turtwig, let's walk together!"

"Turtwig!" Mikado smiled, the two leaving the village behind and embracing the lonely road and wilderness.

Okay, this 'exciting adventure' is starting out as lame as watching a snail in a race. NOTHING happened and the duo had been walking for three hours, Mikado even had so much bad luck he didn't even get to see a wild a Pokémon but trip over a root at least once. Turtwig didn't seem to mind happily skipping along. Mikado's eyes lit up in joy seeing a sign promising a town a kilometer ahead and his heart pounded as a wild Spearow jumped from a bush pecking the ground and cocking its head noticing Mikado staring.

"Turtwig! Umm… A-Attack with… " Mikado stuttered, he wasn't sure what to pick. In return the Spearow narrowed its eyes dangerously.

"Turtwig use tackle!" Turtwig obeyed charging its small body towards Spearow, but the bird quickly dodged flying up and coming down with the claws towards Turtwig. Mikado chewed his lip but an idea struck his mind, Turtwig becoming increasingly nervous, the claws nearing quickly and the trainer silent.

"Now! Dodge and tackle!" Turtwig leapt out the way and retaliated with the tackle smashing the head into the screeching Spearow's body, Mikado reaching for a poke ball only to freeze up and realize that Professor Pine had completely forgotten to give him a few extra balls. Shaking the head, the now very pissed Spearow scrambled to its feet looking very much like pecking out Mikado's eyes is a great idea. Mikado swallowed calling back Turtwig and dashed past the sign intent on reaching that town before the Spearow's mates arrived. He slowed down partially because he was already out of breath and the town finally came into view. The Spearow didn't seem to have given chase but Mikado wouldn't take chances now and rest. Walking into the small but lovely town with the main street rimmed with shops, the boy pulled out his Pokedex; at least that hadn't been forgotten. His eyes wandered around for a general store so he could buy some poke balls, his parents having given him some cash and a debit card where they kept money on his account for him. His stomach growled too yearning for those packed sandwiches from his mom. Mikado sighed, until now his journey wasn't as great as he'd hoped but only about half a day had passed so perhaps it would get better. The boy stopped noticing a boy his age standing on the sidewalk he was walking upon. Mikado felt ridiculous standing there and staring but he couldn't help it! The boy radiated with awesomeness. His blonde hair and silver ear piercings along with a white hoodie, black jeans and brown shoes sporting a lean and tall build caught everyone's eyes and Mikado almost fainted when his head tilted towards him that bit of hair hanging over his eyes slipping to the side revealing yellow amber eyes matching his hair. Mikado squealed on the inside that had to be the coolest kid in the block! Mysterious, good looking and looking like a badass! Probably without even trying! Mikado's eyes strayed to the Electabuzz next to the boy and all hype melted away, Mikado sweat dropping and mouth hanging open, eye brows quivering overwhelmed by the sheer retardation before him, the Pokémon grinning with utter stupidity and eyes bugging out. Eyes leaving the Pokémon the black haired teen's eyes locked with the blazing amber orbs again and Mikado felt nervous not sure what to say. He wanted to say something but what? Of course! He could ask where he could find the best poke balls! "Umm… I need some poke balls, which store would offer t-the best ones? I-I'm new to all this, j-just started out as a trainer…"

"Here, have some of mine." The cool kid tossed him three in one go and fully turned to Mikado, the other teen almost dropping two but managing to catch them sighing in relief.

"T-Thank you, that's very kind. H-How much?"

"For free, dude!" The cool kid smiled.

"F-For free? Thank you!" Mikado tucked the balls into his pockets really wanting the conversation too keep going. He could ask about that retarded Electabuzz… but that could turn out offensive. "I'm Mikado Ryuugamine."

"Masaomi Kida." Masaomi turned to the Electabuzz and his cheerful expression turned flat with a twitch with his eyebrows. "I told you to stay in the poke ball…"

"It looks really retarded." Mikado blurted out, words out before he could stop himself. "I-I'm so sorry!"

"Chill, it _is._ " Masaomi pulled a poke ball from his pocket and threw at the Electabuzz, the ball bouncing off once, the blonde catching it and throwing again the Electabuzz going in this time.

Mikado wanted to ask why he had a retarded Pokémon but this time he stopped himself, nervously twiddling with his thumbs because nothing except that darn retarded Pokémon came to mind. The two had a great start and honestly Mikado felt that the travel had been a little lonely. It'd be fun with a friend but worried he'd look clingy or weird asking Masaomi right away to be his friend _and_ travel all over the world with him. What could Mikado do without having the awkward silence drag out? "Hey want to eat some ice cream from that parlor over there? I would like to return the k-kindness." Little corny but it could work…

"Sure!" Masaomi walked past him already to the parlor and Mikado bounded next to him mentally patting him on the shoulder. The two ordered each a cone and the two strolled through the town at a slow pace. "So, you want to become a trainer?" Masaomi asked taking another lick of his ice cream.

"Yeah, well, technically I am already, my starter is Turtwig." Mikado replied. "What about you?"

"I don't really know yet. Just sort of travelling around with no goal." Masaomi shrugged. Mikado hesitated but took a deep breath; this was the perfect chance to ask _without_ sounding overly creepy. Maybe talk a little more though they hadn't reached the other end of the town yet. "Is that your only Pokémon?"

"Yeah, it's too retarded to fight." Kida sighed.

"Maybe trade it then? Unless you're really close to it…"

"I tried that, I tried selling it too but nobody wants it. They take one look and run. I even tried dressing it up to look less retarded and it still didn't work!" Masaomi made dramatic hand signs too and Mikado burst out laughing. Masaomi blinked but started laughing too.

"Are you going to try to gain more Pokémon?" Mikado chuckled.

"I dunno… like I said just a floating leaf available to every single lady." Masaomi started walking backwards and clutched his chest tilting his head sideways causing Mikado to laugh quietly. Mikado only knew Masaomi for a few minutes now but the two hit it off from the start and the blacked haired boy could already see the blonde as friend. As they bantered a little more finding much in common, Mikado revealing his embarrassing stunt with the Spearow the boy pulled up all his courage their ice cream finished by now.

"Hey Masaomi… I-I hope I don't sound weird…umm… Will you be my friend? I-I mean will you travel with me? As friends you know. You could become a trainer and we could like tag along together…" Mikado mentally slapped himself that was _horrible!_ Masaomi would probably carefully back away and run for it but to his surprise he received a chuckle and an inviting smile.

"You know, I like that idea! Sure, Mikado!"

"T-That's awesome!" Mikado beamed.

Meowth was a very sad Pokémon currently dragged around with others trapped in a slave like state and the grey clouds about them just made it shittier. Meowth used to have a dream of being pampered and loved but it never came true. But Meowth had thought long and hard and had decided to stand up for himself and risk his neck managing to get the other Pokémon in a hype to flee. Just had to wait for the perfect moment… he'd gotten a peek at the captor's plans and the opportunity would pop up just about now… There, the buyer came into view and his captor stopped. Meowth knew his captor would come to his cage and that's when he had to snatch the key. As predicted the man walked past and Meowth whistled, the Pokémon in their cages immediately freaked out rattling their cages hard enough for many to topple off, one falling in front of their shared enemy sending him stumbling back and Meowth shot out his arm ripping the key from the neck opening his cage. Meowth had promised the others to rescue them too but that was of course a lie and the talking cat Pokémon took off, the puddles splashing beneath his paws.

Mikado and Masaomi walked along the path although they took their sweet time. Another town followed after a stretch of wilderness and then a city would come with their first gym. The two boys still only had one Pokémon each having left the town half an hour ago and for the gym they should have at least five each. The two wandered off the path multiple times but yet no luck. Mikado let Turtwig walk by his side again and glancing at Masaomi, the duo looking by some bushes for Pokémon, the boy wondered how in the world his blonde friend would catch any Pokémon with a completely retarded one. Maybe it had some super move if you poked it or something… Their eyes snapped to a Starly swooping down in the grass and Turtwig immediately got into position, Mikado already planning the same technique like last time but this time he had a poke ball to catch it with. Kida stepped back to watch, Mikado starting out with a tackle, the Starly just as expected flying up and coming down for Peck. Turtwig dodged and whipped around with well charged tackle against the Starly, Mikado throwing the poke ball. The ball wiggled and Mikado bubbled with nervousness sighing in relief as the ball stopped, Starly caught. Mikado smiled, just three more to go and he could challenge the gym! Although he did wonder how Masaomi would get more Pokémon since he said himself that his Pokémon was too retarded to fight and without a Pokémon… Maybe Mikado could catch one for him to start off with after all; Masaomi had given him some balls earlier without expecting anything back. Their heads snapped to rustling in the taller grass, both boys sneaking up stealthy and spotting a Bidoof.

"Mind if I snatch that one?" Masaomi whispered.

"No… go ahead…" 'But how…' Mikado looked confused watching Masaomi sneak up like a cat closely. What in the world was he up to… Mikado gaped, his eyes widening seeing his newfound friend pounce on the Bidoof like a cat and wrestle it having thrown a punch to knock it out but slightly missed, the Bidoof retaliating with a bite to the hand. The two kept fighting and Mikado just stared not sure what to think of this. Masaomi won, throwing a poke ball catching the Bidoof. With a smile Masaomi tossed the ball in the air, catching it and putting it in his pocket. The teen either completely ignored the fact that his hand bled from a bite wound or didn't feel any pain, Mikado not sure which one it was.

"There we go, one Pokémon to fight with!" The two continued on the path and Mikado kept glancing at the blonde.

"Umm… M-Masaomi, you're bleeding… doesn't it hurt?"

"Nah, it's nothing! We'll stop by a store in the next town and I'll buy some bandages." Kida shrugged.

"Actually, hold on I have bandages with me." Mikado set down his bag rummaging through it and took out a first aid kit. Mikado bandaged Masaomi's hand, the two resuming their walk. It bugged him so much not to ask but he didn't want to sound offensive. Taking a deep breath the black haired teen dared to ask what has been on his mind every since the Bidoof had been caught, "Please don't take this as offensive but… you really beat the shit out of that Bidoof; that looked a lot like animal abuse." Mikado had rushed the last part but not a single word had been unheard.

Masaomi sighed and started to walk backwards facing Mikado, "Mikado, tell me something… where is the difference between a dog fight and Pokémon fight?"

"Umm… one is with Pokémon the other with dogs…"

"So, not that different?"

"Dog fights go to the death?"

"Not necessarily."

"Then…" Mikado dawned something. When you really thought about it there wasn't really any difference except that Pokémon actually had specific attacks that probably hurt the other even more and it's just not frowned upon.

"Mikado, there's no difference if you let your Pokémon beat up the other or do it yourself. If a Pokémon wants to fight then that's great for the trainer and if it doesn't the trainer should release it. Just like a dog, if it absolutely wants to fight it'll find a fight whether you like it or not."

Mikado nodded, what Masaomi said actually made sense. But there were so many gyms and Pokémon battles and everything. Either there was a lot of abuse going on or Pokémon loved to fight, which was a little savage thinking about it… "So, how do you know if Bidoof will want to fight?"

"I don't but I'll see it during battle. If it wants to keep fighting and stay, it can and if it doesn't like to fight I'll release it." Mikado smiled even though the Bidoof and Masaomi literally had a rough start, Mikado had the feeling it would want to stay with the blonde.

"Oh my, Jessie look what we have here." James chuckled hiding in the shadows of some bushes having stopped just before they entered the town hearing voices coming down the path.

"Looks like two young trainers." Jessie agreed with a chuckle.

"It'll be easy to steal their Pokémon…" James smiled.

"And no one is around to see us."

"Let's make our entrance then." The two Team Rocket members stepped from the undergrowth blocking the path in front Mikado and Masaomi, James holding a red rose from who knows where. The two recited their speech (you know from the anime) and the teens just shrugged at each other watching them with bored expressions.

"Aren't you afraid!?" James growled.

"No." Masaomi replied.

"Would you kindly step aside?" Mikado politely asked. Jessie and James gaped, the two boys not intimidated at all.

"Well then, I suppose we'll settle it this way then." Jessie snickered releasing Ekans while James released Koffing. Mikado was about to let his two Pokémon loose with a sigh but tucked the balls away and took a step back, Masaomi stepping forward with a smug smile and cracking a fist.

"You want to fight us without Pokémon?" James chuckled.

"You do realize you'll have to fight our Pokémon then, right? A bite from Ekans can be poisonous." Jessie pointed out.

"So just don't get bitten, right?" Masaomi smiled but not like any of those lofty cheerful smile Mikado had seen as of yet and it left t the black haired teen breathless. Well and Masaomi wanted to take on two grownups and two Pokémon at once…

Ekans hissed and lunged, Masaomi dodging and sending his foot into the snake Pokémon's face, Koffing receiving a fistful before it could release smog. Mikado was left struck in awe and speechless again Kida rendering the thief's Pokémon unconscious within seconds with badass fighting skills, Jessie and James surprised, shocked and chilled to the bone when Kida turned to them after having finished their Pokémon snuggly asleep now. The two quickly threw their poke balls ready to run for the hills but the blonde didn't let them get away darting in front of them and beating the crap out of them too which took even less time because Jessie and James had no fighting skills at all. Beaten and sore, Jessie and James didn't dare move a muscle drifting off to sleep, the two teens continuing on the path into town. Leisurely walking to the town only the growl of Mikado's stomach broke the silence demanding more than the breakfast and the little ice cream cone he'd eaten over more than half the day that had passed. The two settled at a picnic table in park as Mikado's mother had packed enough sandwiches for an entire army. The boy was glad to put all his stuff down with a huff grabbing a sandwich.

"You know I can carry one of those if you want." Masaomi chuckled.

"Thanks, that'd be great. I hope we find more Pokémon, the gym is in the next town." Mikado sighed.

"Yeah." Masaomi agreed munching down on his sandwich, birds chirping in the tree beside them.

"I'm from Sunny town. Where are you from?" Mikado asked taking another bite.

"Mooncrescent town."

"That's quite far. My parents didn't let me leave until 14 which is my age by the way. So your parents let you travel around for long?" Mikado blinked, Masaomi almost choking on the bite he took wiping his mouth.

"Eh… I guess. Yeah they are really… lenient!" Masaomi chuckled and Mikado gave him a worried look. "Seriously, they don't mind. They are looser on that matter than others." Mikado smiled but kept Masaomi's reaction in mind carefully bringing up the topic one more time.

"My parents want me to check in every day, I hope that that doesn't bother you."

"No that's fine."

"So how about yours? Do they want you to check in every day?"

"No but I regularly call them and they call me." The response was rather quick compared to the other ones. Maybe Kida had a sad past and didn't want to talk about it. Mikado didn't pry any further.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Did you take martial art classes? If I may say so but you're really badass." Mikado remarked shyly.

"No but I've been the knight in shining armor many times capturing the hearts of princesses endlessly!" Masaomi answered dramatically causing Mikado to chuckle. The two finished their meal leaving the picnic table and continuing down the road although Masaomi froze up after a few meters, a group of people in uniforms on the sidewalk ahead of them.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Are you sure? Whispering and pulling up your hoodie is suspicious." Mikado whispered back with a soft smile. Masaomi glanced around, the group having not noticed them yet although another group with motorcycles across the road had noticed them, all the men decked in white hats and white clothing with tiger stripes except one of them wearing a suit and fedora instead. Their head turned to them but without turning around as to not draw attention, the man with the fedora lifting his head a little more his gaze drawn more towards Masaomi than Mikado.

"I need the bathroom, let's find one." Masaomi answered looking around for a restaurant or something.

Mikado dead panned at him wanting the real reason.

"It's just someone I know and we don't get along." Masaomi shrugged pulling over his hoodie. Mikado sighed but accepted the response. He couldn't really picture someone not liking Masaomi… the two switched to the opposite side nearing the group still not having noticed them or at least not recognized Masaomi. Unfortunately when you're in a rush you tend to oversee things and the blonde failed to notice a low branch by a tree pushing his hood back down. Masaomi couldn't help cussing quietly ultimately drawing their attention to him. A silence prevailed and Kida wanted to go for a sprint but the group blocked their way, one of them stopping forward locking eyes with Masaomi.

"If it isn't the run away, Billy Bob John Robson!"

"Billy Bob John Robson? But your name is-" Mikado's mouth snapped shut, the glance Kida threw over his shoulder anything but friendly clearly saying to shut the hell up.

"Cyrus wants you back you know." The one having stepped forward smirked crossing his arms with a poke ball in one hand. Mikado stepped back as Masaomi threw his head back a smile creeping on his face. "Cyrus can kiss my ass."

"You always want a fight… Fine, we'll take you then runt." The uniform wearer smirked yet no one released a Pokémon, Mikado stepping back already seeing where this would lead.

"While we are on the note how everyone changed, you all haven't changed either. You know what that means, right? I'll beat the snot out of you under 240 seconds." Kida smiled, not even his hands out of his pockets.

"We'll find you over and over again you know…"

"I know, you all love pain." Masaomi lunged, his fist already smashing into one of their face knocking one of them out cold. Mikado stared with his mouth open finding himself counting to 240 and watching Masaomi finishing 10 seconds under 240, rendering the few Pokémon released finished and easily fending off pounces with kicks with an amazing range and punches that made Mikado unintentionally twitch. With the one member of the group having talked in a choke hold with his legs both on the sidewalk and the others knocked out around them, Masaomi smiled smugly as his captive tried to free himself fruitlessly. "First off, I'm never caught and secondly you can pass on a message to Cyrus from me; he can go fuck himself." Masaomi released the sputtering punk and knocked him out with a kick turning to Mikado rather breathlessly whispering, "… under 240 seconds…" Luckily for them besides Masaomi's 'old friends', the biker group and themselves no one had witnessed the fight but the commotion had drawn attention and Masaomi grabbed Mikado's wrist, "Let's get out of here!" Mikado followed the two darting into an alley further away, Mikado panting from the running. The two looked at each other and broke out laughing, Mikado not really caring what this was about but deciding to maybe ask later. After all, they didn't know each other for even a day yet and although Masaomi could have a shady past Mikado wanted him to stick around. Poking their heads out of the alley and seeing no one in a uniform like the people Kida had just beat up, the duo continued on their way.

Reaching wilderness again, the teens lucked out better than last time encountering a wild Pichu just a few minutes after leaving the town. Masaomi silently stepped back and Mikado released Turtwig.

The adorable Pichu stopped licking his paws and rubbing its cheeks turning to Mikado and Turtwig. The Pokémon tilted his head, electricity sparking from his body. Poke ball ready in one hand Mikado ordered a tackle which Pichu dodged retaliating with a jolt of electricity and Turtwig winced following with razor leaf. Pichu having leapt at a tree toppled down and Mikado quickly ordered a tackle sending the Pichu rolling back as the boy threw the poke ball. Masaomi and Mikado stepped closer with Turtwig holding their breath as they watched it wiggle before stopping. Mikado smiled and pocketed his new party member and the teens continued on the path.

The stars sparkled over the set up tent and the elbow pulled back just before it rammed into Mikado's side. The blonde's eyes shot open, slowly sitting up with one hand on his forehead as he stared at the blanket. He thought the dreams would be gone now, they had for years. Maybe it was silly but he couldn't go back to sleep now haunted by the past and chance that it would replay again, resurfacing after it had been drowned out for so long. Masaomi carefully got up pulling his pants over the underwear and throwing on his hoodie along with his shoes silently exiting the tent for a midnight walk. The teen's head swiveled to the side hearing footsteps to his right. His thoughts wandered to the idea that those grunts from before followed him and his fists tightened. 'You want another round, you get another round.' The blonde carefully stalked closer to the noise revealing a person seemingly searching for something with a flashlight. The head lifted towards a darker spot being an opening to a broken down building and Masaomi pulled further behind the broad tree before following again. The person came to a stop by a broken abandoned mess most likely having been a shed or house before. Masaomi darted after them hiding behind the corner and peeking past as the person responded to a threatening growl. His amber gaze shifted past the person slowly inching a bit more out of hiding spotting grey and black fur from a Mighthyeana bearing its teeth at the person. The flashlight illuminated the ground and Pokémon revealing drag marks and red tainted into the dirt.

"You know, if you would've just lost I would've just dumped you but biting me will get you shot. Worthless crap!" The gun moved into sight, the female Mighthyeana snarled and Masaomi shot forward tackling the guy causing the shot to miss to the left, the bullet pinging off the cold wall. The guy cussed, eyes locking with Masaomi moving in front of the Pokémon.

"You don't want it, I'll take it."

"Should've come along then _before_ it bit me pal. Move out of the way."

"Fine then, you asked for it." Kida's hand slipped to Bidoof's poke ball throwing it over the guy behind him.

"I have a- What are you doing!?" The guy whipped around but Bidoof already charged at him upon Masaomi's order to bite. The beaver like Pokémon's teeth sunk into the guy's ankle and Masaomi knocked the gun out of his hand followed by a fist to the face as the he turned to the boy with a yell.

"Sorry I asked you to do such a thing." Masaomi apologized crouching down and stretching out his hand, the Bidoof cuddling his head into the palm with a forgiving smile. The duo turned to a whimpering Mighthyena her eyes cast to the bleeding bullet wound by her leg. Bidoof shyly stayed a little behind Masaomi who crouched down in front of the Mighthyena slowly inching closer to take a look. The Pokémon growled quietly but let the teen inspect the wound. Kida unwrapped his own bandage most of it wrapped around the arm and stuffed the bloody gauze into his hoodie pouch for now. The Mighthyena sniffed the bandage, a thankful shimmer in her eyes as she watched Masaomi wrap her wound, the bandage just long enough. With the bleeding stopped, Masaomi and Bidoof helped Mighthyena back to the camp where Mikado sat rubbing his eyes having heard Bidoof snap a branch on their path.

"Everything alright?"

"Not really, no. I need to get her to a Pokémon center, now." Masaomi explained, the Pokémon tired and her legs shaky.

"What happened?" Mikado exclaimed, wide awake now.

"Gun"

"Huh?"

"She got shot."

"Where!?"

"Leg…" Masaomi grabbed the flashlight from one of the bags, thoughts running a mile a minute. To the next town could be too late but attempting to do it himself could go horribly wrong just as it could go well. Furthermore they needed a mode of transportation.

"How can I help?" Mikado asked as the Pokémon collapsed resting in front of the tent.

"Pack up camp." Masaomi replied. "Pile together all sheet like fabric we have and any rope. Bidoof, buddy I need sticks." Bidoof nodded and set to work while Mikado packed up and Masaomi went through the fabric cutting it and rope to the right length with a pocket knife. Mighthyena watched them construct a carrier, her eyes never straying far from Masaomi. Mikado packed the last item, glancing to the injured Pokémon with her eyes closed. Masaomi gently patted her shoulder, her eyes opening slowly. With the boys help, the Pokémon managed onto the carrier and the 14 year olds set off into the night following the road as fast as they could.

Meowth trudged on silently, hungry and not sure where he was heading. He just desired to be wanted and treated with respect, he even learned to walk on two legs and talk! But a stray he is tripping into one misfortune and into another and a stray he would always be. The morning sun had left from bathing the land in an orange glow and his head lifted after heavy sigh spotting to people in the distance. Meowth immediately leapt into the closest bush, eyes narrowed and ears perked.

"I can't believe he even beat our Pokémon!" James sniffed, still aching from the beating. Jessie had been treated kinder but put in her place too.

"I hope there were no Pokémon worth taking…" Jessie grumbled.

"We could use better plans…" James sighed.

Better plans? Well, Meowth didn't really brag but he didn't consider himself dumb. If they just wanted to stuff him in a cage he could still scratch their face and run plus they didn't look like they would even try anyway. Mustering up his courage, Meowth emerged from hiding blocking their path. Jessie and James stopped and glanced at each other. "I hear you could use a hand-"

"Jessie, it can talk!"

"It would please the boss to bring this Meowth!"

Meowth's eyes narrowed with a hiss interrupted their excitement, "Listen humans, I'm not joining in a cage or being sold! I'll only accept joining as equal team member!"

"You want to join Team Rocket?" James questioned.

"What does your Team Rocket do?" Meowth inquired. Jessie and James erupted into their speech and Meowth turned around rubbing his chin as he thought about his answer. He could always sneak away if he didn't like it but he liked what he heard so far and the possibilities it would open up for him. No longer a stray. And not even ordered around by a trainer but an equal member! Meowth turned around again taking a deep breath. "I will join under the condition that I'll be a treated as any human member."

"Done." Jessie smiled.

"For now you'll be tagging along with us until you meet the boss." James added.

"So… who beat you up like that?" Meowth innocently asked as they continued to walk causing James to wail "I don't want to talk about it!"

 **Couple notes here! I went on Google to research places… and Pokémon sizes… I have a headache…Note concerning places: Cities, I will keep the names not necessarily locations so do not dwell on how they got to places in a short amount of time. Towns are completely made up such are lakes and forests, etc. Only ruins, Spear Pillar and Alzef's lake and such I try my best to keep correct.**

 **Note to Pokémon sizes: anime, the dex is ridiculous. HOWEVER, legendary anime sizes are ridiculous. Like seriously, one step of Dialga or Palkia and the trainer is squashed. So, it'll be a middle between the two where one step doesn't utterly crush a human's body.**

 **Dex entry behaviors: Ah, more headaches… I'm very drawn to the creepy and violent entries of especially ghost Pokémon so expect darker concepts here. But that doesn't mean that** _ **every**_ **Haunter is waiting in dark corners to lick people to death, there are just many. Concerning too much thinking, explosive volcanoes, mountain eating and such; I'll go as the anime said that things like body heat and stuff can be regulated to not hurt anyone and the Tyranitar mountain deal… well, I don't really know but Mikado and Masaomi won't be watching Tyranitars eat mountains. Hope to hear from ya, tell me ya opinion and see ya next chapter!**

 **Also chapter sizes vary depending how I like to leave the ending or not but all following chapters will probably be longer. Speaking of time, I live on a farm sometimes there lots of time to write and sometimes not plus I'm writing two fantasy book nearing completion one further ahead than the other. I'll try a chapter a month, at least but I won't make promise. What I do promise is that I don't abandon stories; however the fire emblem one is on pause as it includes certain ocs. I'll stop taking up your time with notes now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to Pokémon Adventure!**

 **I notice I forgot to add in where Mikado and Masaomi came from when talked about it. I edited it with uploading this chapter but for those who have read the chapter before the edit and do not want to find it via re-reading, Mikado is from Sunny Town and Masaomi from Mooncrescent Town. Both places are made up.**

Chapter 2: Retardation apparently equals power

The nurse poked her head around the corner, her eyes stopping by the two boys having fallen asleep on the chairs one head on the others shoulder. Her hand gently shook the blonde's shoulder and his eyes fluttered open, the sunlight filtering warmly onto their faces from the window of the Pokémon center in Oreburgh City. Masaomi blinked at first sleepily getting his bearing for a second before his eyes widened and he jumped from his seat almost causing poor Mikado to fall awakening too. "Is Mighthyena alright!?"

"Yes, you may go see her it's on the right side just around the corner." Masaomi took off and Mikado rose from his seat to follow, the nurse smiling after the blonde. "He cares a lot for that Pokémon they must have a strong bond."

"Well, they just met last night but I think they'll become really thick friends." Mikado smiled following his friend to the Pokémon sporting a fresh bandage on her leg eyes gazing at the blonde teen. Masaomi slowly stretched out his hand stepping closer, the female Pokémon giving no reaction other than keeping her eyes locked at him. The fingertips brushed against the snout and Mighthyena unfroze suddenly lunging forward cuddling her entire head under his head with a doggy smile spreading on her lips and a soft thankful growl. Seen that she wouldn't bite, Kida closed the gap and flung his arms around the Pokémon starting to wag her tail and lick his face. The nurse poked in her head and stepped inside wanting to check the Pokémon over before they left but Mighthyena's mood immediately changed, eyes narrowing at the human, snarl rumbling from her throat, fangs bared and hairs rose on her back. Every move from the nurse got growled at more viciously and the Pokémon sprung to her paws, muscles tense and ready to attack. Mikado grew pale standing beside them no clue what to do. When he thought of an adventure he didn't exactly imagine a nurse mauled to death. Masaomi quickly darted around the bed placing himself between Pokémon and nurse spreading his arms apart. Other personnel came closer with worry and fear at the commotion. "Stand down!" The Pokémon growled past Masaomi still viciously threatening everybody else and ignoring Mikado's presence.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise. Please trust me." Masaomi softly spoke and the Mighthyena stopped snarling but her hackles stayed raised. Her eyes softened locking with his amber orbs and she softly winced with a growl. The Pokémon jumped down and crawled over to Masaomi flattening her ears at the incoming hand closing her eyes and softly opening them again upon feeling the loving cuddle looking up to see Masaomi smile at her in understanding.

"I think she is strong enough to leave, you boys take care." The nurse sighed in relief and left the room, all personnel making sure to keep a clear path for the skittish Pokémon and her new friends to the door. Masaomi and Mikado thanked the nurse and the duo shuffled away from the door, Kida pulling out a pokeball. Mikado watched in amazement as Masaomi didn't throw it like he expected but crouched down instead holding it out the Pokémon like a toy ball. The Mighthyena growled and bit the ball but avoided the boy's fingers letting go again and gazing up at him. Masaomi ruffled her on the head and pocketed the poke ball as the Pokémon brushed against his leg with a doggy smile head shyly pushing against his hand.

"You're really good with Pokémon you make a great trainer." Mikado commented.

"Nah, I just know how ab-" Masaomi suddenly stopped himself, eyes cast down to the ground with his hair swept over them.

Mikado eyed him with worry and the Pokémon sighed tilting her head at him, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Kida smiled brightly but Mikado knew that what just happened was nothing. Not to mention, Kida had gotten up at night and almost choked on his food the other day when parents came up on top of this people in uniform referring to him with a different name although Mikado felt certain that Masaomi didn't lie to him. But he did shut out certain topics like right now stopping mid sentence. The black haired teen decided not to pry further but hope that eventually Masaomi would open up to him.

"So, will you give her a nick name? Or your Bidoof?" Mikado asked as they walked along the sidewalk.

"I kinda like Bidoof just staying Bidoof. Let's see… I found you at night… Full moon out filled with stars… Luna has a nice ring to it. What do you think?"

"I like it, I think its fits her."

"Luna it is. Hey Luna, like your new name?" The Pokémon tilted her head upwards a little confused reacting at first simply to his voice before realizing she is meant with Luna. The Pokémon wagged her tail and gave an approving howl like woof and the boys chuckled. "Are you giving your Pokémon nick names?"

"Not these ones or maybe later. Want to stop for breakfast over there?" Mikado pointed to a café like building further ahead across the road, the tables outside partially fenced off with a low decorative fence with the paved walkway running beside it and further than the premise bordering on the other side lush with grass, bushes and a few trees of a small park.

"Yeah"

The duo settled down at a table outside and Luna laid down under the table by Kida's feet.

"Hey look over here Erika!"

"What is it Walker?"

Walker, a lanky young lad with blonde hair pointed to a poster on a tree sporting a picture of a teenage boy with blonde hair and amber eyes with a hefty reward underneath and a number to call. The pair stood close to a van, two of their friends frequently traveling in the van were momentarily gone. "I wonder what he did. Think it's a misunderstood superhero fleeing from the villains? Or truly a horrid foe and everyone had united against him!" Walker excitedly suggested.

"We'll never know if we don't look!" Erika exclaimed in excitement. "But unless we bump into him there is hardly a chance, he could be anywhere."

"We'll need all of our knowledge to catch him!"

"Alright first step, let's analyze what we are looking for!"

"Right, he could be non-human too like some mutant the evil scientists are chasing!" Walker gasped.

"I'll be right back, have to go to the bathroom and I'll call my parents." Mikado announced, both having eaten.

"I'll wait out here."

"Hmm… what if he has magic?" Walker pondered, the two staying close to the van but roaming around.

"What if he is a she in disguise?" Erika pitched in tilting her head upwards. Walker suddenly stopped then grabbed her sleeve and tugged, both stumbling behind a bush. Erika followed his gaze and her eyes widened seeing the one from the poster sitting at a table with a Mighthyena lying by his feet with its eyes closed. "That's him!" The young woman whispered and Walker nodded silently.

"We'll have to be as stealthy as a ninja…"

"What about the Mighthyena? Could be trained to defend at any sign of trouble."

"Well, one against three." Walker smiled, his hand wandering to his two Pokémon in their poke balls in his pocket. Erika nodded with a smile, her own Pokémon in her pocket.

Masaomi stared at the clear blue sky. The sky was just like that that day so perfectly blue like nothing could ever go wrong. The teen sighed glancing around when his eyes narrowed towards a tree a few steps into the park with a picture of him and big cash reward. He didn't want Mikado to know about any of part of his past, at least not more than he already knew from that fight. They seriously put up wanted posters? It surprised Masaomi that it didn't just state flat out to contact Team Galactic but instead left a phone number. Except Cyrus with few certain members and Masaomi knew the actual agenda, everybody else a heap of idiots for the most part believing every lie Cyrus told. But then again, Cyrus probably looked over the poster before they distributed them. Luna suddenly snarled whipping around with her fangs bared and Masaomi glanced over his shoulder to Erika and Walker smiling at him. The blonde waited for them to say something or move turning around. He'd rather not hit a girl. Erika and Walker backed up and threw their poke balls, Masaomi following suit with Bidoof. From Walker's poke balls emerged Typhlosion and Glaceon and from Erika's Vaporeon. The Pokémon lunged, the duo giving orders. Kida nodded to Luna and Bidoof leaving them to fight without him commanding them and darted straight for Erika and Walker leaping forward, the duo's eyes widening. Kida's fist shot straight at Walker's facing dodging just in time leaping aside. 'He's quick.' Masaomi remarked to himself dodging a punch Walker while Erika commanded all three Pokémon.

Typhlosion charged at the small beaver like Pokémon, Luna and Bidoof starting to tire. That tackle would smash Bidoof into a tree Masaomi seeing the impending disaster out of the corner of his eye. The teen dodged Walker leaping backwards and his hand sped to Bidoof's poke ball throwing it and catching the ball again containing Bidoof. A smirk played on his lips and as soon as his hands closed around it, Masaomi launched it forward causing it to smash right into Walker's face having totally not seen that coming. The ball ricocheted back again leaving Walker with a broken nose, sore face and momentary dizziness and Bidoof came out again perfect in position to attack Glaceon from behind, the Pokémon just as surprised as their two owners. Luna leapt aside avoiding a frost breath attack and darted aside, Masaomi's Pokémon ganging up on Glaceon KO-ing it in a double attack. Walker dodged and called back Glaceon. Victory for Bidoof became short lived as Typhlosion caught it with flamethrower surprisingly not scorching the entire park and Masaomi quickly called it back to protect it from more harm. Luna snarled viciously changing tactics to dodge the Pokémon more and directly rip Erika's throat out, eyes burning into her and straying aside once in a while to glare at Walker with a death promise managing to catch Kida with a kick to the gut. Erika smiled catching Luna after much dodging on both sides between Typhlosion and Vaporeon, the water Pokémon already powering up hydro pump to be immediately followed by Typhlosion's scorching flamethrower. Kida dodged and his eyes narrowed at the predicament. Walker didn't pack as strong as punches or kicks as himself but he was darn quick on his feet dodging quit a lot rather looking for an opening. Kida pulled his attention away from Walker and pulled out a poke ball shouting Luna's name whom immediately looked at him and then to the poke ball. Luna stood still, the water released and heading straight for her as the poke ball sailed towards her. The item bounced and pulled her in a second before hydro pump slammed into her. Masaomi leapt away as Walker pounced surrounded by the guy, Erika and their Pokémon. Luna wasn't in top shape having had a rough night and Bidoof stood short before fainting. Four on one. Masaomi had taken on bigger odds but that Typhlosion and Vaporeon fought well in sync even though a hit from Vaporeon could ruin Typhlosion. He could just run for it too…

Typhlosion suffered a hit to the gut causing it to step back and get partially hit by the hydro pump but endured and Masaomi dodged Erika trying to cash in a hit from behind. After enduring the fight and tipping the scales finally more in his favor, Kida wiped out on mud created by the hydro pumps with Erika and Walker jumping at him like maniacs with big fat grins. The entire spot where they fought ended up a charred, muddy, slushy scene and it's amazing how the teen got lucky the rest of his body falling on unharmed grass instead of being caked in mud. Typhlosion and Vaporeon pitched in too slamming down on the blonde allowing Walker tie his wrist with rope.

Erika and Walker beamed having just managed to knock him down, tie his wrists and gotten him into the van having taken the poster with them. Kida sighed; he'd been beaten wiping out on mud and dragged into this van propped up against a seat, hands already playing with the binding rope behind his back.

"So, what did you do?" Walker asked.

"Are you human?" Erika joined in and Masaomi had to wonder at that question if she was crazy. She wasn't blind.

"You know they probably won't pay you that reward." Kida said.

"You're just saying that to get away!" Erika replied.

Masaomi thought for a moment wondering if he should just tell every detail about Team Galactic. His eyes strayed to manga in the back, his eyes skimming the titles and cover as an idea came to mind. "I didn't do anything, I'm the victim here. Just like him." The blonde nudged to a particular manga and Walker picked it up deep in thought. "How about I get you a reward for letting me go?" Almost there, just keep the conversation going.

Erika and Walker glanced at each other and back to a smirking Masaomi. Suddenly Kida's phone rang, Mikado calling shattering that smirk. Walker pulled out to the phone and reached to hang up.

"DON'T!" The duo flinched at Masaomi's outburst, minds immediately wandering to triggered possibilities by the phone. "I won't tell where I am, just don't hang up… I'll just let him know I'm fine and had to go the bathroom or something." Kida's eyes shimmered with a please and Erika and Walker honestly were confused for a moment.

"That's like the most commonly used tactic ever." Walker pointed out.

"Just please, he'll think I abandoned him if he doesn't hear from me. I promise I won't say a thing about this." Erika's head immediately shot to a yaoi scenario squealing out in excitement while Walker stared at the phone like it would give him the wisest answer and Masaomi seriously worried a little about Erika's sanity.

"You have to let them exchange love Walker! We'll just keep a knife at his throat but you have to let them talk!" Well, that went downhill fast with the completely wrong impression. At least he would get to talk to Mikado though.

"What in the world is going on? Who is this, what did you two do now?" A fourth voice greeted by Erika as Dotachin popped up leaning over the seat looking down to Masaomi.

"Who is who?" Saburo joined appearing beside Kadota. "Are you kidding me, why are you two abducting a teenager?"

"You know your catch loosened the rope?" Masaomi mentally kicked himself; when shouting no he had lurched forward just as he finished the ropes and Kadota saw it from his view.

"Help us, Dota-chin!" Erika exclaimed. Masaomi lunged forward and slammed his elbow into Walker dropping the phone. Kida caught it just as the ringing stopped and quickly called back, Kadota's hand held up silently stopping from the other three to pounce.

"Mikado?"

"Hey Masaomi, umm I'm done talking to my parents. Where are you? Y-you're not at the table, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, had to go the bathroom. I'll be right back just wait at the café, okay?"

"Okay." Mikado hung up and sighed but it's likely he didn't see the blonde go to the bathroom when he talked to his parents. His mom practically bombarded him with questions. Masaomi wouldn't just take off, would he? And if he would, there would be no reason to answer the phone yet he did.

Kida hung up, relieved for the moment. The teen pocketed the phone and Walker spoke first in a surprised manner.

"You kept your promise…"

"Answering the call was never about opening up an escape route." Kida replied.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Erika asked excitedly.

"No, I like girls." Why did he even answer? Erika didn't reply but her eyes effectively told that she didn't believe it or made up some convoluted yaoi plot up in her mind.

"Again guys, why did you kidnap him?" Kadota demanded and Erika handed him the poster. As the man looked it over, Walker informed of the many possibilities they thought up including the possibility of Masaomi's innocence.

"Well?" Saburo inquired raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

"I used to run with people I shouldn't and pissed someone off. That's their way of catching me." Kida sighed.

"How do we know you're not lying?"

"You will have to trust me or I'm fighting my way out."

"Sorry to break it to you kid but there is no way you're getting out of here like this. Four on one." Kadota replied.

"You're in our castle now; we have our armory in here too." Erika added.

Masaomi glanced over the interior of the van and an idea came to mind. What if Cyrus himself told them the truth? His hand reached to his phone and all four almost pounced. "I won't call for help. You want the truth? Then let me do this." Kadota nodded and Masaomi dialed, a very flat and monotone voice picking on the other end. "Hey there Cyrus."

"Billy Bob John Robson…"

"Missed me?"

"I do not 'miss', emotions are useless and the cause of strife in this world."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just giving you a little heads up but I suggest you stop having the idiots sniff for me all the time. And I might just burn down more than those posters all over the place like the base."

"We both know even if I took down the posters, word has already spread. But please, do drop by I'll have you on your knees and suffering for your betrayal."

"You know sadism counts as emotional, right?" Kida mocked.

"You'll be found." Cyrus hung up abruptly and Masaomi turned to Kadota.

"See? Bitter cuz I ditched." Kadota silently thought about the situation. The call didn't reveal much but he didn't like whoever was on the other end right away leaning more towards believing this Billy Bob John Robson.

After at least three minutes of tense silence, Kyohei broke the ice. "You mentioned idiots sniffing around who is meant by that?"

"Lackeys of his. I need to get back to Mikado so make up your mind."

"You'll have to settle for a brawl then, that conversation didn't tell enough. I didn't find the guy on the other end sympathetic but that doesn't mean he's the bad guy."

"How about this then; I'll get you someone to answer questions." Masaomi smirked. "Just don't let my friend notice you guys, I don't want him to worry."

Kadota smiled catching on the ploy. "If that reward is justified I'll let Erika and Walker go after you. Erika, Walker move aside. Let him go."

"Deal. You'll want to talk to either a guy or a girl in grey uniform with a capital g on it and a bowl hair cut." Masaomi turned again by the door. "Didn't catch your name."

"Kyohei Kadota."

"Masaomi Kida. See ya around." The blonde left hurrying back to the café where Mikado smiled in relief upon seeing him, having been worried. "Can we stop by the Poke Center?"

"Something happened?"

"Nah, just got challenged." After the Poke Center the boys dwelled on whether to challenge the local gym. Even though Mikado had Turtwig with a type advantage against the rock leader, he didn't have much experience. Masaomi decided to try too with zero type advantages and only planning to use Bidoof and Luna.

The boys looked up at the gym sitting in front of them and strolled in finding the Gym leader, Roark, looking at a fossil on a table beside the battle field. The young Gym Leader looked up from the fossil and faced the boys. "You are here for a gym battle?"

"Yes if you have time right now." Mikado replied.

"I have, who wants to go first?"

Masaomi took a step back and smiled at Mikado nodding to the blonde. "Me." Roark took his place at the end of the field across the front door and explained the set up while Masaomi leaned against the wall by the door watching the match with Roark using Geodude, Onix and Cranidos. The referee declared the 3 on 3 match, Roark starting with Geodude while Mikado sent out Starly.

Roark smiled as one hit with rollout could spell the end of battle for Starly. Mikado stayed calm not fazed ordering to dodge as Geodude started out with Seismic toss missing the flying type Pokémon. Roark ordered rollout, Starly ordered to dodge again and come up behind Geodude and use growl before narrowly zipping out of harm's way staying in the air. The match continued in that fashion, Starly proving to be quite speedy and spamming growl upon Mikado's command, Roark catching what the kid was up to. Starly escaped another Seismic Toss and Geodude used hidden power, Mikado suddenly ordering Starly to stay put after tedious dodging and using growl with a few time gust used. Roark couldn't stop the attack anymore, Mikado smiling confidently, the adrenaline flowing in his veins feeling the impact of the battle himself. Starly stayed and the attack hit, the Pokémon shaking a little but enduring lifting its small head. Mikado immediately ordered endeavor, Roark's eyes widening impressed with the risky tactic strategy. Endeavor hit hard, Geodude's strength fading and in the same predicament of fainting in one attack as Starly. Geodude lunged with Seismic toss and Starly clashed with peck, the small size of the bird Pokémon allowing it to slip through the rocky hands of the opponent by a millimeter and land the attack first, Geodude fainting. Mikado called back Starly gladly accepting a well earned break and called out Pichu. Roark intrigued at the choice as electric attacks would do nothing to Onix although the gym leader had a hunch, the teen would use a similar strategy.

Roark ordered Slam and for a moment, Mikado wasn't sure what to do but his eyes sparked with an idea quickly gazing over the field. The impending Onix cast a shadow over little Pichu and Mikado directed it to run forward into a slight indent in the field and squeeze under Onix without being hit. Roark never saw that coming especially as Mikado didn't even use a move but simply directed Pichu how to move, the electric Pokémon following nervously but putting trust into Mikado. Onix slammed down dust slowly dissipating with rising anticipation before Pichu suddenly repeated its name happily having avoided the attack by a breath nestled between the ground and Onix, fur touching Onix having attacked. Mikado cheered and Roark found himself surprised again as the electricity paralyzed his Onix, Pichu having lucked out with its static ability right away. Mikado smiled ordering Pichu to back away, the Onix rising ordered to do stealth rock next but froze up from being paralyzed Pichu spamming charm and tail whip while using its small size to dodge the large rock Pokémon sticking to its other three attacks trying to take out Pichu. Pichu squealed as Onix managed a powerful slam luckily not landing directly on the other but knocking the electric Pokémon out and Mikado called his partner back, calling upon Turtwig.

Turtwig immediately started out with razor leaf, dodging afterwards and using it again taking out Onix unable to get back up from exhaustion. Roark called back Onix, very impressed with Mikado and released Cranidos. Again, Mikado did not mention a move but instead ordered Turtwig to specifically knock the legs out under Cranidos, the rock Pokémon dodging and retaliating with zen headbutt. Turtwig hid behind a rock instead of leaping to either side, the rock smashed by the opponent but ending the attack and Turtwig used the open window with razor leaf right into Cranidos face. Cranidos backed up shaking its head in pain and Roark ordered another zen headbutt hitting Turtwig this time. The smaller Pokémon toppled back but get back up on his feet, Cranidos attacking with flamethrower. Mikado's eyes narrowed and quickly order Turtwig to duck and charge forward with tackle, the flames missing by a millimeter and Turtwig crashed into his opponent's kegs. Cranidos fell harshly, the legs kicked out underneath it forcefully and Turtwig stopped harshly spinning around and following up with absorb. Turtwig perked up and Cranidos knee breaking away for a second allowed another absorb, Mikado commanding Turtwig to rush forward and bite. Turtwig sank its mouth into the enemies tail yanking sideways with all its might, the roaring Cranidos flung aside into a rock. Turtwig waited and Roark watched in agony but still happy for Mikado doing so well, the tension thick. Cranidos shakily got up and charged as fast as it could with the limp with flamethrower, Turtwig dodging. Cranidos suddenly whipped around just as Turtwig used razor leaf colliding with zen headbutt. The dust settled, both still standing but each tired and Cranidos crashed down after a silent moment making Mikado the winner.

Roark shortly disappeared healing up his Pokémon and let them rest for a few minutes telling the boys about the fossil on the table in the meantime. Roark and Masaomi took their positions but since Kida announced fighting with two Pokémon, Roark chose to only use Geodude and Cranidos. The referee gave it the go and the battle began, Roark calling upon Geodude and Masaomi called forth Bidoof as Mikado watched from the sidelines. Even Bidoof had zero type advantage or a big disadvantage, Masaomi ordered the Pokémon more to dodge than the gym leader thought adjusting his strategy. Mikado watched carefully noticing that Bidoof really did want to fight not really happy about being focused on dodging and his wandered to Masaomi smiling. The teen flipped the suddenly changed the strategy to slamming down hard, Bidoof enduring two rollouts and returning three hard hitting crunches. As the battle dragged on, Roark noticed that Masaomi didn't tire as easily as Mikado had nor did Bidoof enduring more than expected. Both seemed to have a raging fire in their eyes reflecting in a crushing ruthless fighting style, Geodude flinching in pain at hyper fang followed by a superfang. Bidoof groaned a little receiving a full blast roll out strike bouncing back almost like a ball but got back up running underneath Geodude and turning around landing two headbutts and polishing off Geodude with crunch. Roark called back Geodude unable to battle and Kida called back a very tired but happy Bidoof. Masaomi's hand moved to Luna's pokeball but Electabuzz suddenly left its own ball popping up in front of Masaomi on the battlefield, its ever retarded expression glued to the face stupidly saying 'Electabuzz'. The teen froze up, amber eyes glaring daggers at the yellow Pokémon. Cranidos charged with Zen headbutt while Electabuzz didn't move an inch. Kida tried to call it back or at least make it do something stepping forward and finally Electabuzz shuffled just to the right agonizingly slowly turning its head to Kida. The movement just before impact didn't leave the other Pokémon room to stop instead smashing its head into a rock on the field which shattered. The debris went flying in all directions, a small rock flying off and pegging Masaomi on the forehead. Masaomi never seen this from Electabuzz before and referee, Roark and Mikado barely stayed safe due to sheer luck with Cranidos lucky to just faint. As soon as the rock only as so much touched Kida's fore head, Electabuzz suddenly yelled its name loudly and released a torrent of powerful electric energy consuming the gym. The attack filled the building and bashed against the wall, the next second after release the attack detonated the gym exploding with a bang with its walls crumbling and collapsing. All that remained left of the Rock gym was debris and Cranidos lay collapsed on the ground after the dust settled leaving behind four very lucky survive albeit their faces were dirty and hair disheveled while the attack completely avoided Masaomi, his hair swept in the breeze. Roark blinked shakily calling back Cranidos and Mikado dumbly clapped for the lack of anything better coming to mind. Masaomi stared at his Electabuzz in bewilderment, the Pokémon staring back and the referee remained deathly silent mulling every rule there to try to come to a conclusion on how to referee this while digesting the near death experience. While Roark didn't know if he should award the badge in this freak situation he did find the kid had great potential and it'd be _a lot_ safer if he never came to challenge the leader again. Roark silently stepped forward and handed the blonde the badge with 'You fought well'.

"I-I'm so sorry. Am I going to jail?" Kida breathed. Blowing up gyms might be illegal even in this circumstance.

"No don't worry about anything. I both wish you the best on your journey." Roark replied.

"Whoa Dotachin did you see that!?" Erika exclaimed, her face pressed against the window along with Walker's.

"Do you think they are alright?" Saburo asked.

"I don't know, I'll go check. You three stay here." Kadota left the van walking to the gym towards the amassing crowd.

Roark ushered the boys out waving before turning back to the rubble. Masaomi and Mikado kept their heads low quickly shuffling away, Kida staring at the poke ball with Electabuzz recalled in his hand.

"Not as useless as it looks, huh?" Mikado chuckled trying to brighten the mood.

"Y-yeah…" Kida felt horrible, his Pokémon had almost killed three people and Pokémon. All because a rock pegged him in the head.

"Has Electabuzz ever done something… like… uh… that?"

"No it always goes out of its pokeball but it never fought. Then again, I never used it but I've had plenty of fights and got hit once in a while too. Never came out back then. I guess it'll only do this if it comes out and sees what's happening." Masaomi's eyes strayed sideways to Kadota in the crowd, their eyes meeting for a second before Mikado could catch their silent greeting. Kyohei walked back to the van informing the others of the boys' well- being setting out to follow without being noticed again.

"What was that!?" James gasped having seen the explosion from afar along with Jessie and Meowth. The trio discussed a plan to steal fossils when the crumbling gym caught their attention.

"Whatever it was that must have been a powerful Pokémon." Jessie gasped.

"Like a Pokémon we would steal…" James breathed the yellow having faded and dust lingered in the air faintly.

"Let's find out who owns that Pokémon then!" Meowth clapped his paws together getting along well Jessie and James. "And you two can't wear that uniform it's suspicious."

"Will you use Electabuzz in battle?" Mikado asked, both teens at the poke center, their Pokémon taken care off behind the counter.

"No, it's a miracle it even moved when I yelled. You could've gotten seriously hurt or worse and the others in the gym too. Just because we got lucky now doesn't mean we'll be lucky again. It's too risky not to mention that it's still retarded." Masaomi replied. A hand smacked the back of his head none other than the nurse from before handing the boys the poke balls back. Luna's lips lifted but the blonde's hand soothed her reassuring the female Pokémon that everything is alright.

"If a Pokémon doesn't battle well it's because the trainer is not doing it right! Calling one retarded due to your faults is unacceptable! If you can't handle it, you shouldn't keep it." The nurse scolded.

'She doesn't know what she's talking about…' Mikado sweat dropped.

"Well, do you want it?" Kida offered. "Here, you two can meet." Masaomi stepped back from the counter and released Electabuzz slowly saying its name with the eyes buggy as ever staring straight at the nurse behind the counter. Mikado swore he could see her eyes shrink and hair sprung out of the bun, the scolding stance replaced by the shock everyone sported upon first seeing Electabuzz. Every word got quickly taken back and Masaomi called it back, the ball bouncing off three times before it listened so the dazzled nurse couldn't lose any brain cells from prolonged looking at the Pokémon. "Want it?"

"N-no t-thanks, I t-think you're doing a great job to the best of your abilities. I take back what I said. The Pokémon is truly…"

"Retarded." Masaomi finished for her. It wasn't the first someone tried to spare his feelings by trying not to use the word but Kida preferred people just say the truth instead of trying to sugar coat things. The teens took their leave and Mikado glanced at his friend. There was something in his eyes for a second when he offered Electabuzz and she declined. Mikado wasn't an expert on people but he had a feeling there was more reason for wanting to get rid of it other than it being retarded. The black haired teen took out a map. They could either head towards the next gym passing a village and Jubilife city in the process or take a detour to the east towards the mountain range where TwinRiver City lied with Cascade City built into the mountains close to it. Either way, a gym wouldn't show but Mikado really didn't mind taking his sweet time and spend more time exploring on the league. That was the whole point of him deciding on becoming a trainer because it involved all the adventuring.

"Hey Masaomi, want to take a detour to TwinRiver city?"

"Sounds good to me."

Jessie and James remained silent at the discovery who owned that Pokémon they were looking for. The beating still haunted their minds and they'd farther not meet the kid again however the sought after Pokémon placed them in quite the dilemma. Meowth correctly interpreted the response and opened his mouth, "Have you ever thought of stealing it when the kid isn't looking? Or sleeping?"

James snapped out of the daze first, the trio sitting on a bench. "No…"

"Hm… as trainers they are bound to need a Poke center at some point. Disguises should do." Jessie pondered with a smile.

"Except we don't know where they are going." James sighed.

"Probably to the next gym." Meowth assumed.

"He knocked out a tooth!" The galactic grunt wailed referring to the last fight. It freaked him out how the kid just took on Pokémon and people at the same with that smug smile. It didn't matter which grunt or how many Cyrus sent they always came with the same result; beaten up and having failed their mission. Honestly it'd be much easier to let go and some of the members wondered why they even bothered. Cyrus claimed to have no emotion but when you looked long enough is seemed just a tad personal on top of the other reasons being the obvious betrayal and the fact that Billy Bob John Robson had been pretty much the man's second hand knowing every secret about the team. The blonde never wore the uniform something that appalled and amazed the grunts as defiant after defiant streak showed and Cyrus would never forget how Kida called his plan bullshit before running off. Felt like a harsh invisible slap in the face but what bothered him even more was that look in the teen's eyes. The boy had proven capable, not just in fighting but in strategy and Cyrus knew not to underestimate him. And he really didn't like the blonde mentioning burning down the base because the scary thing is he might just do it. And while Cyrus would never admit it, he'd love to have Masaomi watch and rub success in his face.

Mikado cheered picking up the pokeball containing Girafarig as trees with lush clearings sat between them and the city. During the fight Pichu had turned to Pikachu now riding for a bit on Mikado's shoulder as they continued their journey, Luna trotting alongside the boys.

 **This chapter was going to be longer but I like to end it here. See ya next chapter and let me what you think! I hope the Pokémon battles didn't turn out too bad…**

 **LarvestaLight: Thanks, I'm happy you like it so much** **Yes, they will meet everyone over the course of the story. I don't know if you noticed it but in the first chapter there is actually already a subtle hint of a certain someone witnessing the fight;)**

 **Let me know what ya think, see ya next chapter!**

 **I added the gym fights last actually, before the following two chapters cuz I kept pushing it away. I hope they are alright, I'm more used to playing Pokémon battles than writing them tell me what I can improve. It might also be partially because it's one am out here and I had a very long day but I really wanted to get those finished chapters. I don't think all that much time passed since the first chapter but I feel like I could've given this one out earlier if I wouldn't pushed it away being lazy so here are three chapters at once.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome to the third chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Dash for Flash

With Mikado's back turned and Masaomi still waking up, the nostrils flared as they sniffed the partially eaten breakfast outside by the burned out fire in front of the tents with the eyes fixated especially on that half eaten juicy apple. The stealth of the beast wavered with the rumbled faint neigh like grumble as the Pokémon licked its lips. With a quick lowering of the neck just as the boys turned to the intruder, the apple got swept away and the male Ponyta blinked at them once with the stolen food before rushing off. Mikado and Masaomi blinked, the black haired boy wondering if half the apple was really worth chasing down the Ponyta. However, even if the apple wasn't worth it, the Ponyta in itself probably is. Mikado turned to his traveling buddy as they had silently come up with the system of taking turns when encountering wild Pokémon when both boys like it. Except the Ponyta left already and they didn't know where he went. "Do you want to try to find it?" Mikado asked continuing to pack up with Masaomi while Luna playfully bounced around them with a stick. Mikado would've expected maybe nor or a shrug as he had no idea how they would find the horse alike on fire not expecting a confident yes with the blonde explaining that Luna could track it. The duo released all their Pokémon to help quicken tidying up camp except Electabuzz who came out anyway staring at a tree for the entire time.

Luna's nose hovered over the ground and the boys broke out of the cluster of bushes as the Ponyta had chosen a route full of obstacles instead of wandering the path. The teens got stopped dead in the tracks by a wooden fence enclosing a pasture with a large house, stable and racetrack behind it. Luna inched closer to her human friends as hooves pounded against the soil and a Rapidash suddenly came into sight jumping over the fence with ease, the horde of 10 Ponytas following a moment later coming to a skidding, tumbling and sliding halt. The Rapidash turned sideways, the reins amazingly not on fire even though they danced in the flames revealing a young girl on the Pokémon's back. "Howdy fellas!"

"H-hi… we're looking for a Ponyta…" Mikado awkwardly explained, the Ponytas eyeing them curiously.

"Well, I reckon you're trainers?"

"Yes."

The girl sighed with a smile and turned around. "Come on boys, just slip through the fence I'll show you around." Boys and Pokémon followed as the Ponytas played around them on the pasture, Rapidash walking beside them. "You see we breed Ponytas to turn into Rapidashes and enter them in the nearby Rapidash Race near TwinRiver City. The Ponytas are trained for speed not for fighting and after their first victory in a race as Ponyta, they turn to Rapidash and continue racing but with a tougher crowd."

"That sounds wonderful I'm guessing you're the flamboyant champion rider of the season?" Masaomi flirted. The girl blushed and waved the blonde off.

"Could we see a race, please?" Mikado asked rather excited as he'd never seen a Rapidash Race.

"Of course, the next race is in four days they are held about every week. You said you're looking for a Ponyta, hm?"

"Yes, one wandered by our camp this morning almost right up to the tents." Mikado explained and the girl smiled.

"Oh Flash…"

"Flash?" Masaomi inquired.

"That's his name, he was missing this morning and this isn't the first time he's slipped through the fence and taken a stroll. His mom and dad are speedy champions, his mother is on a winning streak at the moment scoring 16 wins in a row and his dad only lost five times in his entire racing history. With those promising parents he got named Flash as soon as he hatched." The group arrived at the other side of the pasture, Rapidash leaping the fence again and the trio climbed over the wood. The girl's mother and father exited the house and waved as her older brother led out a shiny Rapidash male out of the barn fully tacked. The Ponytas whinnied but quickly returned to play while Flash skipped out of the barn happily stopping halfway over the front yard and turning to the newcomers. A Herdier and Furfrou came from behind the house with friendly barks and a silent cat slinked away. Not a Pokémon cat, an actual cat like you and me know. Animals were scarce and few between and hardly anyone remembered a time when they were more abundant, the biggest population of animals on an island built out as zoo housing the animals and caring for them.

Flash twitched with his ears and the girl spoke, "Did you ransack a camp, you troublemaker?" The Ponyta looked away with a mischievous sparkle in his eye. "You better apologize." Flash cheekily skipped away and to the other Ponytas whinnying quickly to the boys before playing with his kin.

"Who are these fine boys?" The mother greeted as they stopped by the house.

"Two trainers on the road, they'd like to see 'em race."

"Sure, please show them around Cassidy."

"Let's head to the barn first." Cassidy smiled, the group entering the big barn with Rapidashes and few Ponytas peeking out of their stalls curiously. Mikado and Masaomi gazed at the wooden building, the sunlight filtering in dreamily from the slightly dusty windows. The floor consisted of smooth cement covered in straw in the boxes where the Pokémon were careful to not set anything on fire as they could if they wanted to. Bays of equipment and feed forked off the middle and a stable hand lead out a female Ponyta and female Rapidash on their reins while Cassidy led the Rapidash she rode into the respective box where the Pokémon began to munch down on hay. "It's not an official race but practice is taking place now. Wanna take a peek?"

"You bet!" Mikado enthusiastically answered. The teens and Pokémon headed out to the racetrack shaped like a rounded off rectangle with Ponytas lined up at the starting line including Flash whom Cassidy pointed out to them. A batch of Rapidash waited by the sidelines. "No riders?"

"Not during group practice. When each is running alone then someone in our family rides them." Cassidy explained. 'Come on, Flash…'

The ring echoed through the air and the gates flung open with Ponytas leapt out with burning zeal to win, the flames seemingly flickering fast with the speed gained. Dust got kicked up as the Pokémon dashed on, the boys watching in awe as they whipped past them so closely they felt the wind blow on their faces. Experienced racers could tell that it wasn't easy for the speed loving creatures to hold back to cover the whole track saving energy for a dazzling sprint at the final stretch. Cassidy's eyes followed Flash in the rear, hooves pounding against the dirt. His eyes didn't shine like the others and while he tried his best it seemed like not his whole heart was in it. "Come on, Flash! You can do it!" Cassidy cheered and Flash neighed but seemed to struggle to speed up, the group slowly entering the final stretch, the Ponytas kicking more dust had they lurched forward those having exerted too much in the beginning falling behind. Flash gained a little but flew over the finish line at 6th place out of ten. The Ponyta hung his head scratching the ground absently, Cassidy vaulting over the fence with the boys slowly following. Her hand stroked his back as she sighed and everyone bore the same expression although they were still overjoyed for the other Ponytas.

"This isn't the first time?" Mikado whispered.

"No, Flash never won during a practice yet when all other Ponytas had their first win already. One time we took him to an official race and his eyes lit up seeing that, he even wanted to join and we hold him back. It's like he wants to win at least just once but something isn't right… Maybe Flash isn't cut out for racing after all…"

"What happens with those not cut out for racing?"

"Well, we don't usually run into those cases some just need longer. But I guess Flash would just live out his life here. I just think… he'd be bored. Unable to compete but that's all we do here." Flash walked away squeezing underneath the rail and dashed off to the pasture. The Rapidash lined up while Cassidy stared after retreating Flash with a sigh worried for the upset Pokémon. Cassidy turned back to the practice and Mikado continued watching too no one noticing Masaomi slip away with Luna.

Flash blew on the flower and watched it dully as it gave way to the breeze, the Ponyta curled up in the lush grass by a patch with flowers surrounded by some bushes and a tree providing shade. Flash lifted his head and his ears twitched watching Masaomi enter the little hideout and sit down next to him. The two remained in silence, bird like Pokémon chirping around them in the trees. "You know before I met Mikado, I didn't have a goal. He's so excited to take on the league… and about seeing the world. I actually started off on the road of a trainer, my dad left me an Electabuzz and my best friend is taking on the league. It all just stopped to matter. But when I met Mikado I remembered how my best said that he'd better see me when fighting for the Champion title. And since meeting Mikado I want to win again, I want to smirk my rival in the face at the top. I'm sure don't have a dark, twisted past for a reason but I guess I talked your ear off to let you know that it doesn't matter how often you lose, you can still win buddy." Flash tilted his head, a smile growing on his face and the Ponyta stood up with the teen following him. "Race you to the fence." Masaomi started running, Flash a step behind him but not overtaking the teen. "Come on, Flash I know you're faster than me! Don't let me win!" Flash threw his head up in protest at being accused of letting the blonde win and suddenly sped up dashing past Kida as they race over the pasture together, flash becoming faster and faster enjoying himself.

"Where is Masaomi?" Mikado wondered seeing his friend nowhere in sight, the Rapidash having crossed the finish line in spectacular finish. "Masaomi!"

"Maybe he followed Flash. Let's check the pasture." Cassidy suggested.

Their eyes widened and smiles played on their lips finding Flash, Luna and Masaomi run around the pasture. The two leaned on the fence enjoying the show, Kida tiring and trying to sit down by a tree but a now hyped Flash interfered nudging him endlessly to keep running. Mikado and Cassidy remained quiet as to not catch their attention seeing them play, Flash refusing to let the human rest for even a second.

"Ah, there you are. I was wondering if you boys are thirsty." Cassidy's mother asked joining them by the fence. Cassidy nudged to the trio, Masaomi walking towards the fence. Flash tilted his head, a little disappointed but wore a cheeky expression quickly as the male Ponyta backed up and rushed forward thundering down on Masaomi who could glance over his shoulder to see what happened before the Pokémon rammed into him sending him flying forward. Mikado and Cassidy gaped, the girl's mother gasping loudly. Masaomi sailed forward, Luna's lips pulling into a snarl and Flash dashed forward playfully with a cheeky grin catching Kida on his back. Flash took off, turning extremely sharply by the fence, Kida's arms slung around his neck while poor Luna not sure if she should be angry at the Ponyta or not was barely able to keep up. Flash neighed loudly having the them off his life bucking, skipping and running over the pasture in pure joy and Kida laughed too the sore back out of his mind waiting to haunt him later.

"Masaomi, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, really." His strained voice very much contradicted the statement, one hand placed on the hunched over back as they sat in the living room, the family having offered refreshments. In an anime, you would see the pained aura coming from his back but alas it's not an anime.

"We can call a doctor." Cassidy offered.

"Really, it's nothing! I've had worse!" The teen assured twisting around slightly freezing up right away. 'Why Flash, why?'

"I'm sorry again." Cassidy sighed rather embarrassed.

"Why? You didn't do anything. Just stop worrying."

"No sight of them yet." Jessie remarked, the trio having infiltrated a Pokémon center.

"Maybe they went the other way towards TwinRiver City." James sighed.

"Give them a bit more time, maybe that kid will blow up another gym and it'll be all over the news." Meowth said, their heads turning to the doors opening to a man in black pants, shoes, short parka with a black shirt underneath, hair skin and black hair holding a Zorua in his arms. The man humming a tune to himself approached the counter setting Zorua down on the floor and calling the Pokémon into the Pokeball handing it to them. The three quickly shut up greeting him with smiles.

"Have you heard about the blown up gym?" The man purred starting small talk.

"Y-yeah, quite the sight." James responded wondering if the man had heard the last comment.

"Screw it, let's get out of here. Take the Pokémon James." Meowth commanded bored of waiting. He'd rather take his chances that the kids went the other way. James froze as the blade of a knife swiftly split open his cheek as his hand closed around the ball and Jessie gasped while the man chuckled, flick blade in his outstretched hand wearing a dangerous smile.

"I really don't like it when someone tries to rob me. I'll take my Zorua back."

Jessie handed it over and the three apologized profusely inching closer to the door but the man stopped them, knife pulled back but easily launched with a flick of the wrist. "I'm just curios if you blew up the gym since you stuttered." The man smiled and chills ran down the trios' spine.

"A-Are you a cop?" Jessie asked.

"No, information Broker. Izaya Orihara."

'Information Broker… that's a long shot…' Meowth pondered before speaking up. "We didn't blow up that gym but as a matter of fact we're looking the one who did." The Pokémon explained giving a description of Masaomi and Mikado.

"I'm guessing you want to steal his Pokémon just as you tried to steal mine, hm?"

"Do you know anything about the kid or not?"

"I know him but if you want to know anything else that will cost money."

The trio discussed quietly under themselves before turning back to Izaya, Jessie speaking this time, "We only want the location of the kid nothing else. We'll pay you when you found him."

"Alright, here's my phone number by the way." Izaya walked away but stuck his head in one more time with a beaming smile. "Oh and don't forget to have the money, I'll find you.~" shivers down their spine again as Izaya disappeared smiling to himself as he walked down the road. 'This will be fun; I haven't seen Kida-kun in a while.' His hands pulled out a crumpled poster out of his pocket and the smile grew. 'They'll never stop, won't they Kida-kun? Whatever will you do?~' Izaya burst out laughing interrupted by one of his phones ringing, the display showing the name Cyrus and a number underneath. "Hello?~"

"The guest rooms are ready." Cassidy announced, the boys having been invited to stay at the ranch until the race day. The fourth day would the day of the race leaving the Ponytas, Rapidashes and riders three days to practice. Not all of them would enter but those not entering in this competition would enter the next one. During dinner they also learned that the Pokémon didn't just enter races but have been bought to compete in speed sections of the Pokeathlon too along with other people buying and entering the racers in other races like these in other regions. They weren't as popular as the league or contest by a long shot but steadily gained more attention. Masaomi still insisted he was perfectly fine although by now it looked much better and he didn't cringe anymore when moving. The two boys wandered outside to the barn stopping by Flash's' box bidding the Pokémon good night, stroking the outstretched nose. After a cuddle, the duo turned around again as Flash called out gazing at Masaomi's back. The Pokémon never meant to really hurt him he just got so caught up in playing and Kida looked so tough. "It's alright, I'm not mad. Just say something next time, all right?" Flash tilted his head with a whinny gazing after them exiting the barn before lying down and closing his eyes.

Mikado and Masaomi parted ways at the guest rooms right next to each other. The family offered to wash their clothes and gave them bath robes. Masaomi took a shower before heading back to his room carefully stretching his back sporting a little black and blue. Luna curled up on the foot of the bed, Kida sitting down on the edge, hand reaching for the water bottle but quickly withdrew, the boy's eyes widening before narrowing staring at his feet. Luna whined inching closer and pushing herself under his arm dropping her head on his leg. Kida slowly petted her, eyes lost in his thoughts. 'The gun, the shot, t-the blood… I shut it out… guess not long enough though, still haunts me…' Masaomi tucked himself in, arm resting over Luna curled up against him on the blanket. It didn't help that Mikado was utterly curious, he could see it his eyes. He couldn't let him know, can't open up the box he locked his past in. Mikado would probably find out about team Galactic but Masaomi tried to keep him uninvolved anyway.

The sun rays danced down brightly from the sun in the clear sky. The Furfrou and Herdier chased each other in play, Cassidy and the boys leaving the house from lunch, Flash having sought the blonde boy in the morning and claimed him over the day constantly wanting to play. "I just had a fun idea! Do you two want to race?"

"I'm pretty sure neither can win against you." Mikado replied with a smile.

"No, I wouldn't do that to you!" Cassidy cheekily giggled. "I meant you two race against each other. We have two particular Rapidash mares who are gentle and experienced."

"W-Well, if you don't mind…" Mikado stuttered in excitement.

"Time then to score a dashing victory." Masaomi announced, the trio heading into the barn as Cassidy prepared the two Pokémon. The girl pressed the reins into their hands as they walked to the track, Cassidy helping them into the saddles and leading the mares to the starting line. The young rancher vaulted over the fence giving a countdown of three with her finger, the gates flying open as her the third finger went down. The mares instinctively dashed forward although Mikado's and Masaomi's zero experience showed quickly holding the reins tight or accidently pulling. Masaomi caught the hang of it a little being the overall more agile one and his bareback experience the other day helped a little. Their hearts beat faster, the experience breathtaking and being on a track was completely different from frolicking around on the pasture Masaomi feeling the difference. Mikado's experience with Pokémon didn't span long having used a lot strategy during his first gym battle but already there he learned to truly battle felling the bind between Pokémon and trainer. The mare could feel his uncertainty therefore slowing down although other would've simply sped up more or not allowed an inexperience rider. The two Pokémon's kindness allowed the boys to focus less on performance and more on this spectacular opportunity. Mikado's hands relaxed more as the reins felt more and more familiar, the bond between the Rapidash and rider found overwhelming the smiling boy. His confidence grew stronger, half the track covered and Masaomi slightly ahead. Mikado didn't care to win but he'd try far more consumed in the ride itself amazed at how the Pokémon felt his emotions and adjusted to him so smoothly. Every ounce of confidence and ease growing let the mare bring forth more of her full potential as the pair flew over the track with the wind rushing past them. The finish line neared and the mares slightly sped up for the end sprint but Cassidy knew neither ran at full speed both boys not ready. The Pokémon tied slowing down after crossing the finish line and trotting over to Cassidy, the boys' hair a little disheveled both smiling and a swept up in the moment.

"Not too bad for beginners." Mikado and Masaomi passed her the reins and the trio headed back to the barn helping the girl with the two Pokémon before they got led to the pasture to graze and enjoy the sun for a while.

"That was awesome…" Mikado could still feel his legs shake a little but he loved it. The ride, the speed, the adrenaline rush, all of it. What it be like in a big race? Flash trotted up to the them on the deck by the house nibbling on Masaomi's hoodie.

"Flash, let me catch a break… We'll play later, okay?" Flash snorted but slipped through the fence to run with other Ponytas on the pasture staying within sight in case Kida moved off the chair.

"Mind if you two play on the track?" Cassidy asked leaning over the back of the chair.

"No, why?"

"I want to try having you ride him and see if his time improves." The girl shrugged. "If you don't mind."

"Anything for the lady." Masaomi smiled and Cassidy rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Flash immediately followed them, Cassidy putting on the reins and brining him to the starting line. Masaomi leapt on his back giving a pat on the neck and the Ponyta brimmed with excitement. The gates flew open and Flash dashed out much faster than before as the girl's eyes widened with a widening grin her eyes sparkling with happiness. The quick start deteriorated to slower speed after a quarter, Flash having that same look in the eyes. The Ponyta enjoyed spending time with blonde but he still slowed own. One of Masaomi's hands left the reins and stroked his neck, the teen starting to cheer him on to win this together. The Pokémon's thought wandered to yesterday on the pasture the memory awakening the drive to win even though he had lost so often. Flash regained a spark in his eyes showing more zeal to win again, hooves sounding against the track as he sped up again keeping a steady pace. "Let's win Flash, speed up! We can do it!" Flash verbally agreed and his nostrils flared as the Ponyta put in every ounce of stopped like never before flying over the finish line, Cassidy beaming as at the time.

"He improved!" the girl cheered, slipping under railing with Mikado and petted the Ponyta exuberant from the run knowing of his accomplishment. After a cool down of fifteen minutes they did another lap improving five more seconds followed by another cool down of twenty minutes with 10 more seconds cut in time before calling it a day, Flash happily skipping alongside Masaomi. The girl disappeared to put away the reins and spread the good news, Flash so excited he started bucking around them playfully.

Dinner rolled around, the family and boys gathered around the table, Cassidy twiddling with her thumbs. She'd talked it over with her family, her heart pounding in excitement at the prospect of asking the question. "Masaomi, we have a favor to ask?"

"What do you need?"

"It would be risky, so think about it before you decide. Flash has really tight bond to you and we want to ask if you would ride Flash in the upcoming race so he can win." The family held their breath resuming to it expecting the boy to think it over not what came next.

"I'll do it."

"B-But, I-I said think about it! I-It's dangerous, if you fall and hurt yourself-"

"I'll still do it." Masaomi interrupted. "I'll be fine." Cassidy gave him a look clearly miffed at the definition of Masaomi's "fine" The boy could break his leg and probably still say 'I'm fine' while gritting his teeth and faking a smile. "Flash needs to win and I want to help him." Kida shrugged and Cassidy sighed although they all smiled.

"Well, I warned you so you better put on a tough face if you get hurt. I don't want to hear any whining." Mikado and the ranchers chuckled, Masaomi replying with a cheesy line.

The race sat only a day away, Flash's lap time having decreased significantly. The Pokémon currently got lined up with the other Ponytas trying again for the first time after having played that first day with Masaomi. The three teens stood on the sidelines to cheer him on, Flash glancing at the blonde giving a reassuring nod before focusing back on the track. The gates flew open and the Ponytas dashed forward eagerly, the desire to win burning in their eyes. Flash dragged the rear for the first quarter just like he used too, his eyes shifting to Masaomi all three teens cheering but to no avail. His head dropped a little, ears perking up as Kida suddenly dashing across the field in the middle with all his might, panting reaching the three quarter mark before the racing Ponytas and cheered as loud as he could for Flash, the Ponytas eyes trailing him and without ven realizing it Flash sped up effortlessly pulling past his comrades in the desire to reach Kida faster, his eyes bearing the same shine as that day on the pastures. His muscled flexed and hooves thundered over the ground dashing under the first five, Kida running along the railing to the finish line. The racing herd caught up to the teen. Flash and Masaomi locking eyes for a moment in which Kida didn't say anything but silently cheered him on to win with a smile. Flash neighed shortly, nostrils flaring giving all the speed in the last stretch, the "Go Flash!" from Masaomi still in his ears. The family and boys could only hold their breath. 5th… 4th… 3rd… 2nd… Flash lurched forward stretching his entire body closing the gap between 1st and him both Ponytas flying over the finish line at the same time tying for first. Cheers erupted and Flash smiled broadly rearing up in joy trotting over to Masaomi and snuggling his snout into the boy's sweater. "I think we can give it a shot at the race."

Cassidy glanced at her parents for an opinion after all it was a tie. Her parents nodded approvingly and the girl smiled at them, "Let's get you brushed up then Flash, hm?" The group disappeared to the barn, Mikado and Masaomi helping with the other Pokémon readied for the big day tomorrow.

Masaomi and Mikado gazed around the arena standing with Cassidy and her family by the Pokémon as the seats filled on the stands around the track. Mikado's heart quivered in excitement, he wouldn't be racing but just adding people watching and the race being official cast in a different light. Mikado smiled at his friend stroking Flash shivering a bit in excitement. Masaomi looked completely calm hiding the twinge of little nervousness within him from the overwhelming experience. "Since we are entering racers, we get to hang out in the middle patch of the track. Come on, Mikado we gotta step aside now. My brother will bring those two to the starting line."

"You're racing for the first time today too, right?"

"Yeah, with one of our Rapidash. I've done Ponyta races before. I better hear you cheering for me!" Cassidy giggled, the two slipping under the railing and to the family with a patient female Rapidash waiting by their side. Her brother joined them shortly, kida flashing a smile to them before the announcer finished and the gates flew open allowing the Ponytas to dash forward with a thunder. The race started out well, Flash not in the rear and not pulling ahead either but at the second rounded off corner disaster struck, Flash stumbled in his eagerness trying to stay in the inner circle before another Ponyta could cut them off. The viewers gasped as the Pokémon tripped over his own legs slowly falling forward eyes wide in fright, Masaomi unable to do anything as stepping down or falling would cause disqualification for fallen rider. As the weight tipped forward his eyes shifted to the railing. If they could bump into it, flash might be able regain his footing. If not at least a little bruise to the chest would be better then snapping his legs. "Hit the railing, Flash, trust me!" Flash jerked sideway obeying the blonde colliding with the railing, the collision slowing their momentum enabling him to regain footing but the near accident kicked them to the rear and left a gap between them and the other racers. "Come on, let's win. It's not over yet!" Masaomi exclaimed and Flash mustered all his strength rearing in zeal and taking off, the viewers at the edge off their seats as the bond between the two shone, Flash steadily catching up and breaking back into the middle places by the last bend coming to the home stretch. Flash panted as did Kida and the Ponytas sped up causing the duo to slowly fall behind. Masaomi's hand stroked over the Pokémon's neck and Flash's eyes narrowed with a spark filled with determination to win for himself and his friend. The crowd could barely sat in their seats anymore, the announcer fumbling with words as the flames glowed brighter in Flash's zeal to win flying past the others nearing 1st place both contestants split seconds away. With one last push, Flash shot forward overtaking the 1st place and crossing the finish line half his body length ahead with crowd in a flurry at the spectacular race. The Ponytas slowed down, flash giving a joyous buck and dance, neighing happily as the others crowded around them. The announcer rushed over with the microphone announcing the two winners and handing Masaomi a ribbon, the corwd cheering loudly. Mikado tilted his head to Cassidy sighing.

"What's wrong?"

"Every other Ponyta that won turned to Rapidash after their first win. Flash should have done that by now." The girl explained as the commotion quieted down a little but the crowd showed sign of wonder too as every winning Ponyta in the entire racing history here had underwent the quick change from Ponyta to Rapidash after winning their first race usually almost right after finishing.

"Maybe he just needs more wins than the others."

"I don't know… well, I have to get ready. Cheer for me, okay?" Cassidy walked to the Rapidash getting ready for her race, Flash following the boys leading him to the provide water troughs to quench his thirst.

"You did great." Masaomi praised petting Flash who nudged him affectionately. The boys fetched themselves some snacks from a stand leaning on the railing as the second race came around, the Rapidashes lined up. The boys waved shortly and smiled at her, flash whinnying to rider and Pokémon as the announcer started talking finished by the gates flying open. The Pokémon shot out, the race even more tight and intense than the previous one, the practice races back at the ranch nothing compared to the blazing competition with the tension thick and the crowd at the edge of their seats. The hooves of the beasts pounded against the track relentlessly, fire trailing after them the speed giving a blurry edge as they whipped over the ground. The eyes burned with more fire to win, each Pokémon fully that this is the real deal and no practice. Cassidy handled the excitement and flutter in her heart like a pro entirely focused on the race staying just fourth place rounding the last rounded corner. When you think it couldn't go any faster, the Pokémon seem to stretch further adding even more speed in one last breathtaking sprint barreling down on the finish line, Masaomi and Mikado cheering loudly for Cassidy pulling up from third and finish an inch after 1st coming in second place. After the announcements, Cassidy walked over to them by the railing, her family proud of their little girl scoring in the first three in her first Rapidash race.

"That was amazing!" Mikado exclaimed and the girl giggled at his enthusiasm.

"Would you two like to stay for dinner and spend one more night at our place?" The mother kindly offered and the boys accepted helping packing up before they headed back to the ranch, Kida releasing Luna again back at the ranch as the Pokémon had become unsettled at the commotion tied to the event and requested to be called into her poke ball.

"I'm going to say goodnight to Flash." Masaomi informed, Mikado following after the blonde.

"Do you tink Flash will win again after we leave?"

"I don't know, I hope so but I know he won't let me leave if we don't go early enough." Masaomi chuckled.

"I'll miss him."

"Me too." the duo entered the stable stopping in front of the Ponyta's box, the wood having his 1st place ribbon attached to it. Flash jumped to his feet greeting them happily as the boys gave him a cuddle. "Good night, buddy."

"Goodnight." Flash tilted his head something off about this time and neighed after them but neither responded leaving the barn and Flash neighed sadly.

Mikado and Masaomi yawned, the sun hovering over the horizon having quickly thanked the family and bid goodbyes after breakfast. Their Pokémon walked alongside them enjoying the sunshine. "Wait!" their heads turned to Cassidy on a Rapidash coming down the dirt road from the ranch, a Ponyta running alongside her. The Ponyta none other than Flash, neighed happily and sped up skidding a stop in front of Masaomi and nudging him with a smile and a sparkle in his eyes.

"Not that we don't like to see you but what are doing here?" Mikado asked.

Cassidy caught her breath for a moment pulling out a poke ball. "Flash will never be truly happy on the ranch especially after meeting you and that's why he's not winning. He's fast but he's not a racer, not because he can't be fast enough because it's just not in him. He wants to see the world, explore past the ranch. Masaomi, I have a request. Please take Flash with you and take care of him. I know he'll do great with you as his trainer. Flash is a fighter, like you."

"Are you-" Flash snorted with a mischievous smile cutting off Kida catching the ball and spun around kicking out perfectly hitting the ball sending flying in a sailing arc. Flash backed up and reared up butting the ball with his nose causing it to open and pull him in, the bounce on his nose tossing it back towards Masaomi catching it. "Thank you, I will take good care of him."

"Thank you, both of you. I hope to see you someday again, take care." Cassidy waved before the Rapidash galloped off and the boys waved back resuming their course, Kida tossing the all in the air and catching it again with a smile. 'Welcome to the team, Flash.'

 **It feels short but ah well, this is the perfect spot to leave it off at. Let me know what ya think and see ya next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: TwinRiver City

The water drops sparkled in the sun as the majestic Milotics leapt out of the vibrant blue rivers on the girl's command, one from her right, the other from her left. The beautiful creatures sailed through the air high and elegantly in an astonishing perfect arc crossing each other and tipping the tails upwards just before their long bodies stopped shaping an bend x, the Pokémon crashing down gracefully into the others river. The spectators cheered and whistled and the girl bowed, the show ended with the famous Milotic leap. Mikado and Masaomi got up from their spots having witnessed the last half of the show, amazed at the event as the last sparkling droplets of water landed. The boys just reached the city, the regular TwinRiver Show on the lush grass with rocks on the ground and by the sparkling blue river, the waters coming closer at this point before broadening again and converging to the back of the city by the waterfall where they sprouted. Where the waterfall crashed down and the rivers split running around the city sat a park, the jutting out pond by the waterfall filled with spiky rocks in striking reddish and bluish color. Waterfall, park and rock cluster made up another highlight of the city beside the show and the breathtaking river, each adorned with a bridge halfway before their closest converging points. The near touch of the rivers marked the beginning of the city the bridge to the right upon entering led to the big Contest Hall with a Hotel beside it. The other bridge arching right across over the other river gave way to the grounds of Pokeathlon flanked by two prestigious academies, one related to Pokémon and the other not. To the center of the city lied the shopping district and entertainment venues housing countless shops, movie theater and a train station with course to Cascade City build into the mountain rage separating Sinnoh just to name a few. Fountains and trees with benches close to them sprinkled the central of the city while a farmer's market rested to the other side of the contest hall not occupied by the impressive hotel. Between rivers and central rested residents houses like a layer wrapped around the busy center

"Where do we start?" Masaomi asked, the boys venturing further into the city.

"Well, it's pretty big we could stay longer than a day. Let's check into the hotel first." 'Mom will be overjoyed hearing I'm staying in a hotel for once.'

The Lobby already sparkled with glamour and walking up to the counter to check in rested a neatly set up list of the price of staying that could kill. The boys stared at the price list and Masaomi wasn't sure if he could afford it. Maybe one night. Mikado had the luxury of his parents keeping the bank account for his card generously filled and the boy booked them a night to start off, smiling at Masaomi about to protest silencing the blonde. Their room end up on the third floor with a balcony sticking at the rear of the building overlooking outdoors hotel grounds with a few tenants taking a stroll through the perfectly maintained garden or letting their Pokémon have a splash in a neatly situated pond or simply enjoying the sun with or without Pokémon on the lush grass, the massive fountain in the middle the crown of it all. "Mikado, you have to let me make it up to you somehow this place is way too fancy."

"You already do, you're my friend. We got each other's back." Mikado replied leaving the bathroom. "Cascade City is just a few minutes away using the train and there are supposed to be a ton of waterfalls and hot springs."

"Sounds good, wanna add a movie in the evening?"

"Sure and tomorrow we could check out the rest of the city."

The train raced underneath the streets before coming to a halt in Cascade city, the receiving station underground. The city mainly thrived on its natural beauty attracting tourist like having little commerce. The existing commerce heavily focused on things such as natural remedies, outdoor activities such as hiking and a small mining venue. Exiting the underground station, the boys could hear the waterfall rush around them strengthened with cement so they wouldn't wear away. Prepared with backpacks the boys headed out having decided on the first stop being the local hot springs. The hot air wafted upwards, walls crafted out of abundant rocks melding with natural rifts for privacy as the duo entered the building with a friendly elderly woman at the counter greeting them. A second level rested on top of the ground level and the elderly woman offered them towels and anything else they could possibly need for the hot springs directing them to a currently one before returning to the counter in the building.

"Hello?~" Izaya stepped inside looking about the room and an elderly lady slipped behind the counter having quickly watered some plants.

"Good day, what can I do for?"

"I'm looking for a good friend of mine, we decided to meet in this city or the neighboring one but we forgot to specify a location. About fourteen, blonde hair, ear piercings and amber eyes. Has he stopped by here?" Izaya asked.

"A boy fitting that description did come in with another boy."

"I'll be enjoying one of your wonderful hot springs then, in which one is he?~"

"Hey Masaomi, I'm going to get us some lemonade. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Kida glanced over his shoulder and watched him disappear, the air foggy before leaning back again closing his eyes a little. Another person entered just after Mikado left and Kida did not like the vibe nor how it felt, his eyes remaining close but the boy aware of his surroundings. 'Don't be him.'

"Aren't you doing well, piggy backing off your new friend?~"

'It's him.' "What do you want?"

"So cold to your friend, Kida-kun. Aren't the hot springs melting that ice of yours just a little?~"

"I don't like you stalker and I don't trust you." Masaomi leaned forward a little, one eye opening partially regarding Izaya with suspicion.

"And yet you have sought me out me before. I don't stalk, just like to see what you're up to once in a while.~"

"Well you know I'm traveling with a buddy now, you can leave."

"How long do you think you can keep up the lies, hm? Pretending you're just an average boy on a Pokémon trainer journey?~"

"Don't even think about dragging him into my past." Masaomi warned, eyes open now and threatening.

"Why would I do such a thing?~" Izaya smiled with a sigh but Masaomi stayed rigid. "But maybe you can keep him from finding out after all you threw _me_ for a loop. I remember acquiring your real name such a difficult thing to do, so much trouble just for your name. Cyrus is hunting you.~"

"I know." Masaomi shrugged. "He won't catch me and if he drags my friend into this, he'll pay."

"We both know he won't stop that makes it very probable that your friend will be involved." Izaya pointed out releasing his Zorua eying the hot spring curiously.

"Yeah fending off stupid grunts and that's where it stays." Masaomi replied leaning back again. "Didn't know you have a Pokémon."

"I just got Zorua recently. I never really cared for having any Pokémon but I guess this little fella really grew on me and I'm quite intrigued with its abilities." Izaya explained petting the Pokémon. "You know you threw me for a loop. Finding out every secret about Galactic and Cyrus, becoming the man's second hand just to betray them and declare the man a nut disagreeing with his views. The plot was already even made up, you could've crushed them but instead you chose to roam the land like a leaf in the wind. I really didn't see that coming, I even wondered if you would use his plan instead. After all, no little boy deserves a terrible past like you had, do they?~"

"Shut up."

"I'm wondering do you still have nightmares? Of the day, your-"

"SHUT UP!" Masaomi growled leapt forward, fist flying but Izaya smirked dodging and twisting around pinning the teen against the other edge, wrist caught in his hand.

"What do you want!?"

"Like I said Masaomi, just seeing how my friend is doing." Not having heard a single word of the conversation left Mikado extremely confused sputtering and stuttering wondering heavily if he should leave or call the police carrying a small tray with two lemonade glasses. Izaya glanced over his shoulder with a smile and Masaomi died inside peeking past Izaya and seeing Mikado lost for words standing there. This looked very wrong. The teen gave a shove, Orihara releasing his wrist and shuffled to the other side hastily thanking for the lemonade and regarding Izaya like he wasn't even there.

"U-umm, y-your welcome. Am I interrupting something?"

"No."

"We were just catching up, I'm Izaya Orihara. Friend of Masaomi."

"We're not friends." Mikado just stared silently sitting down beside Masaomi not sure who was right although he leaned toward believing Kida. "I just know him, that's all."

"So, what is your name?~" Izaya asked.

"Um, Mikado. I'm taking on the league."

"That's exciting, involves a lot of traveling doesn't it?~"

"It does." Mikado answered sipping at his lemonade.

"I'm an information broker. Are you taking on the league too, Kida-kun?~"

"Yes." Silence settled the tension thick leaving Mikado to wonder what exactly happened between the two other occupants of the hot spring. It didn't look like the blonde hated the man but he didn't like him either. The teen mulled over the man's job. Information broker… maybe it had a connection with the people in uniform with a G on it? What started off as a relaxing hot spring session turned into awkward small talk, Mikado telling a little about his home town while Masaomi seemed to shoot Izaya looks in between. With their lemonade finished, Mikado suggested they do something else bidding farewell to Izaya bidding them farewell. The man watched the two leave rising a few minutes later himself calling back Zorua. As Izaya dressed again, his hands wandered to one of his phones calling a contact on it.

"Hello Izaya-san." The voice on the other end greeted cheerily.

"Hello Saki-chan. How did the contest go?~"

"I lost but it's alright. It was still fun. Thank you again, for booking a room for me in that hotel. Can I do anything for you?"

"How kind of you to ask, there is actually something where I could use your help.~"

Back in TwinRiver City the boys ventured into the central part of the city, the shopping and entertainment venues unfolding with restaurants dotted in between. The two teens stocked up on gear Mikado insisting on abusing the debit card. Masaomi hit on multiple girls as they strolled along the street getting rejected much to Mikado's amusement. Enjoying the many recreational venues, they found out that Mikado didn't have much muscle on his arms quite sore after some bowling. Dinner rolled around, the choice a difficult one with many options. They settled on Northern Sushi(equivalent to its anime part but with a cheesy substitute name). A large black man handed out flyers in front of the restaurant beckoning in customers taking a break from the flyers as the boys headed inside and asking what they'd like. As they waited for their order, Masaomi noticed the van gang, Kadota and him making eye contact for a moment. The teen internally sighed for once wishing one of those idiot grunts would bother him so those four could get their answers and the tiresome undercover tailing would stop. Simon, the tall man from outside, placed the food attending to the next customers as the boys discreetly looked around the place. The lights were a little dim giving a cozy atmosphere and the chef, Dennis, prepared the food right behind the counter allowing customers to see the preparation of their meal. The establishment was about half full, one gentleman sitting by the counter with a suit, glasses covering a scar. His eye shifted towards the young trainer particularly the blonde one recognizing from one of those posters that had been discussed as in a meeting. A few members of the particular group this man belonged expressed desire to go after the reward and somebody had called them recently concerning the teen however another meeting would determine the final decision. The man, Akabayashi, glanced away noticing the blonde take note of being watching quite quickly whilst letting nothing show to his friend. The otherwise calm dinner took a twist and Mikado gained even more questions as the next awkward moment unfolded leaving him to wonder if it's, him, Masaomi or this city that weird things keep happening. Not that he's complaining. As if it was the most usual thing, in the world, a guy with that uniform and standard bowl haircut waltzed in with a poster and taped it to the wall by the door with the most monotone expression ever. It's not that putting up poster triggered the questions here but the fact that it sported Masaomi with a reward. The blonde froze a little complementing what to do as Mikado stared having seen it point blank. He could tell a _very shallow_ recap of galactic in his past or just repeat what his friend already knows. Cyrus is pissed. That should be enough of an explanation. His second concern was to excuse himself dragging the grunt into side alley and kick the crap out of the guy.

The chef stepped in stopping the grunt telling to put the poster off his wall which coincidentally let the guy spot Masaomi glaring at him. The grunt swallowed as Dennis looked extremely threatening and Kida promised pain to say the least. The grunt took the poster down but smiled to himself as everyone had already seen it and now he _really_ needed luck to outrun Masaomi. The blonde poked his last piece of sushi and locked eyes with Mikado asking silently what they would do. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes"

"Wait here." Masaomi calmly rose from his seat as the grunt high tailed out of there, Kida following suite outside the door. Mikado gazed after him, turning his head as he noticed the man from the bar get and pay for his food. This is only coincidence, right? The teen watched the man leave anxiously and the group of four had left too leaving Mikado to worry even more. The young chewed his lips before standing up having made up his mind. He quickly paid the meal and dashed out searching for his friend, the atmosphere rather funny back in the restaurant.

The grunt whipped around having taken a wrong turn and gotten himself cornered, Kida in his path. His hands reached for the poke balls but hesitated, the blonde well known in the organization to take on Pokémon too. the grunt reached for one of the balls but Masaomi whipped out his own using the same stunt as with Walker, the projectile smashing into the guy's face and releasing Luna in the process leaping the enemy's sleeve and dragging him down. Masaomi grabbed the grunts collar pulling him and delivered a solid punch knocking him out as Akabayashi watched him from the shadows.

"Already finished?" Walker tilted his head, Masaomi still holding the collar of the unconscious grunt and turning to them.

"There you go." Kida dropped the guy, Saburo and Walker pulling him into the van. Their heads turned to Mikado entering the scene and the blonde sighed.

"Sorry, I know you wanted me to stay-"

"It's okay, I gotta tell you something. That guy is from Team Galactic, they're a bunch bad people. Those grunts are idiots and I know what the boss really wants to do hence why he is so sour about me leaving. Sorry, I dragged into this maybe it's better if you continue on your own."

"No, I… It's okay, I don't want to travel alone. Besides, they've seen me with you so they might just target me anyway. In that case I'm pretty sure it's better for me to stick with you." Mikado replied rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I want to stay with you, if you're okay with it." For a moment Mikado thought Masaomi looked surprised like he expected him to run away from him.

"I warned you." Masaomi smiled glancing at Kadota one more time, the van doors closing.

"Well kid, might see you again." Kyohei said and the two turned away, Kida explaining how he got to know the four.

"Masaomi, I saw that guy by the counter leave after you but didn't see him on my way when looking for you. Do you think that was coincidence?"

"Maybe not but we'll get through it. They'll have to stop with the posters or they will receive too much attention from police so the word will spread much slower."

"Mikado, you realize what you agreed to right?"

"I know but you're my friend now and I'd agree over and over again." Mikado smiled, the two teens stooping for a second. The sun reaching for the horizon and the two decided to head back to the hotel, their route taking a shortcut through alleys hearing noises of a fight.

The girl panted surrounded by them, the area deserted and tucked away ideal to leave body with zero witnesses. Her legs sported scrapes and bruises exposed under the skirt, feet tucked away in socks and booths. Her blue T-shirt smiled with an evee and her black grayish sweater with the outline of a Mighthyena howling into the moon carried dirt. Her brown hair escaped in the ponytail and the blue eyes burned into the enemies. Fist curled and legs aching she would refuse to stop fighting until she dropped dead. 5 people laid unconscious and wounded, one dead behind the ones circling her. Pokémon viciously threatened each other and knifes and a gun gleamed in the rays of light. Not just people bled from the fight but Pokémon too, three from them having been slaughtered by hers consisting of Pidgey fainted in its Pokeball after a long battle and wounded, Sandlash, Tauros nearly exhausted, Chikorita limping from a nasty bruise, Skarmory, Swellow, Zoroark and Milotic too much in the disadvantage on land to be able to help in the fight. Both parties lunged, the people focusing more on the girl her leg swiftly stealing footing underneath one and flipping over the falling person quickly, the leg striking out again at another face causing the wielder to drop the gun. Swellow swooped down just picking it up in time before Venosaur could grab it with its vines. The coin flipped, a fist slamming into her gut choking her and the knife gleamed before it lashed out to slash open her guts and leave to bleed to death, her Pokémon blocked off staring at the scene in horror as the knife lunged at her. Her eyes widened a shoe suddenly smashing into knife wielder head, a boy flying into the fray with blonde hair and white sweater, amber eyes burning with fire. A Ponyta, snarling Mighthyena and Bidoof followed the boy along with another boy releasing a Turtwig, Starly, Pikachu and Girafarig staying mainly out of the fray and leaving his Pokémon to fight. Able to catch her and regain her footing she attacked again, the tide changing to her favor due to the boy's help her eyes wide in amazement seeing the blonde punch Venosaur right in the face sending the shocked Pokémon flinching back in pain. Starly summoned a gust disorienting one of the human enemies allowing Turtwig to tackle the legs out under them, the four legged Pokémon continuing slamming into an already downed Raticate completely disabling it and evolving into Grotle in the process. Mikado smiled and Grotle continued slamming tackle the most hurting even more now mixed with grass attacks and Starly managed against a Hitmonlee but nearly fainted evolving to Staravia escaping a deeper flesh wound just in time. Masaomi and the girl slowly started fighting more in sync having each other's back and keeping the enemies away from Mikado as without his Pokémon covering him he was an easy target. Punches and kicks flew and blood got drawn, the brawl finally coming to an end with the teens winning, all three tired and the girl ready to faint but left with a Seviper at full force shaking its tongue at them and its eyes gleaming murderously. Their Pokémon could use a nap and bandages too, Masaomi calling back his Pokémon for their safety tensing to attack the Seviper. Mikado called his Pokémon back too as did the girl but her hand pulled out one last Pokeball throwing it at a tree at an angle. The Seviper lunged, fangs straight at Kida's face but the lunge got cut short a tail glowing with an attack slammed down just behind the Seviper's head knocking the breath out of it leaving it unconscious. The tail pulled back and Milotic called out to the girl softly before being called back again, the trio sitting down catching their breath.

"Thanks." The girl panted.

"No problem. I'm Masaomi by the way, that's Mikado."

"Amy." The three sat in silence for a minute but didn't dare stay knowing better than to hang around long enough for them to wake up. "There's a bathroom right there. I'm going to wash off some blood." Amy rose to her feet entering the building, lifting her head to the mirror reflecting back her bloody and bruised face. Those two boys had no clue what they just got involved in. They made themselves targets to a hunt that only stops in death. If she cut them off now there would be a tiny chance they'd be left alone.

"You're running from something." Amy jumped turning around to see Masaomi leaning in the doorway, eyes flickering in understanding.

"I can't tell you what it's about if I leave now they might leave you alone." Amy replied trying to fight against the selfish part of her wanting to tag along with the two after seeing that performance for her own safety. The two both looked like trainers meaning their roster would only grow and become stronger. Kida didn't respond instead just continuing looking at her, Mikado joining silently.

"Do you want to come along with us? We're taking on the league, maybe it's something for you." Mikado asked breaking the ice.

Amy sighed; there are so many more reasons to accept than decline. Why did they have to be so nice too? "Alright, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Mikado smiled. "We should probably get out of here though."

"Thank you." Mikado took the lead but Masaomi stopped Amy at the door grabbing her arm.

"It's better not to lie about this." Masaomi warned referring to what the fight was all about.

"Takes a runaway to know one. I'll spill all the details when you spill yours." Amy replied, Masaomi letting go and the two quickly following Mikado. The trio headed back to the hotel, Amy suggesting to hit the road to wherever they are headed to next and not linger in the city explain a very vague story of her past summing up to her having gotten involved with very bad people and leaving is responded with hunting down the traitor and killing them. Leaving the hotel and nearing the entrance where the Show took place the other day, Amy suddenly collapsed her legs buckling and refusing to rise again.

"We need to get you to a doctor." Mikado exclaimed.

"No! If you bring me to a hospital, they'll track it immediately. You have supplies in those bags?" Amy countered.

"Yes."

"Then that will have to do on the road."

"That won't be enough." Kida protested.

"There is no other way!"

"Yeah there is…" Masaomi growled staring at his phone. His finger hesitated before dialing.

"Hello Kida-kun.~"

"I need a doctor. Underground."

"You're in luck; there is one just outside the city. Where are you right now?"

"Entrance where the rivers almost touch."

"Stay, I'll come to you."

The trio moved aside, the boys giving Amy support avoiding the spotlight using trees and bushes. Masaomi kept watch signaling to the informant as he entered the scene raising an eyebrow as Masaomi didn't look all that hurt, teen usually able to easily handle such a condition. "It's not for me." Mikado came into sight not having suffered a scratch, one of Amy's arms over his shoulder. Masaomi quickly rushed to her side before the two crashed down and the trio started walking with Izaya motioning for them to follow them. A barely visible path pulled them along, Izaya going off of visual cues, the rivers still in sight, trees along scattered as wide forest along the fence running beside the Pokeathlon ground and fencing off the academies. Amy almost nodded off, Mikado and Masaomi cheering her on. Izaya lifted his hand after a while and stopped, the trio stopping in their tracks. A breeze passed and nothing happened, the faint neighing sound quickly coming into ear shot turning silence again. Leaves and twigs complained as something black towards them at high speed, the black motorcycle lifting the front wheel and swiveling to face the direction it came from completely silently. The teens watched in awe, the rider putting one leg on the ground as motorcycle tilted. The rider turned to them dressed completely in black save for the helmet with little ears at the top. A PDA writing pad slipped out of the sleeve and got shoved towards Izaya.

"They need help? How do they react to the supernatural?"

"I can't vouch for the girl or the black haired boy but the blonde will be used to you quickly. He's pretty open minded.~"

The rider seemed to think for a moment glancing at them seeing the dire situation the girl was in. The PDA slipped back into her sleeve and she sighed allowing the black matter to stream from her gently wrapping a too exhausted to freak out Amy and lifting her onto a carriage the motorcycle turned into pulled by a headless horse. The teen blinked staring in awe and the rider quickly turned to them with the PDA screaming that's she's not a Pokémon.

"But what are you then?" Mikado asked.

"I'll tell you two later, let's get your friend help first okay?"

"Okay."

"My name is Celty."

"Mikado."

"Masaomi."

"Let's go." The two nodded to Celty ushering them into the carriage and Izaya decide to come along much to Celty's and Kida's annoyance. Masaomi asked about how much this would cost and the informant smiled saying they'll discuss it later. The headless horse took off.

The carriage pulled into a beautiful house tucked away near the waterfall hidden between trees and a man with glasses, brown hair and in a lab coat already waited by the door. Izaya greeted the man as Shinra and Celty carefully picked up Amy, everybody rushing inside while headless horse trotted into the touching garage before turning back into a motorcycle. Celty placed Amy on a sheet on the wooden floor of a room where Shinra seemed to keep his thing ushering the boys out to wait in the living room as Shinra set to work. Celty offered soda as they waited, all four seated in the living room on the couches.

"So… what are you?" Mikado asked again, the two teens looking at her in curiosity.

"I'm a Dullahan, a supernatural creature. Unfortunately people often immediately regard me as Pokémon if they see me without a helmet or see me use my powers. I don't have a head. It used to happen a lot so Shinra and I moved out here and we have our peace since then." Celty explained releasing her Swirling nestling into her lap. "You three are trainers?" Celty asked wrapping her arms around the soft Swirlix and leaning back against the couch.

"Yes we are taking on the league." Mikado replied.

"We helped Amy in a fight and Mikado suggested for her to go for it but she didn't really give a yes or no." Masaomi added.

The PDA slipped back out, Swirlix cuddled into her lap. "She'll be alright if anyone can help her, it's Shinra. Taking on the league sounds exciting. Sadly as you two know I can't really go under people much."

"Don't they stop if you tell them you're not a Pokémon?" Masaomi asked.

"I wish but most people aren't as open or understanding to the idea like you two. Most people will just get scared or trainers will just keep throwing poke balls. I still sometimes have nightmares of kids coming along and throwing poke balls endlessly." Celty shuddered at the last sentence.

"That's horrible…" Mikado sighed. "I wish we could help somehow."

"You already did."

"But how?"

"By being open minded right now."

Amy's eyes fluttered open, widening in fright for a second, her fist almost punching out Shinra hovering above her. The events played back, the girl relaxing upon seeing Masaomi and Mikado beside her, her eyes glancing over her bandaged body. "You saved me, thank you."

"Hey, I gotta go for a moment. Mikado will stay with you."

"Okay. Wonder where he's going." Amy gazed after Masaomi running out of the house and darting into the trees stopping by the one where Izaya leaned against it. The man turned to the boy with a smile waiting for him to say something.

"Izaya, what's it going to cost?"

"Don't worry about it. You go take on the Pokémon league and have fun Kida-kun. We can talk about this later.~" the man turned to leave but suddenly stopped Masaomi shouting for him to wait.

"I'm going to owe you more." Izaya turned around with interest wondering what the blonde rambled on about although he could feel the giddiness bubbling inside him at the possibilities.

"Find every bit of information out about the people, Amy used to run with, I'll keep you updated with anything I learn from her. Give me every new piece of dirt I don't have on Galactic."

"I almost thought you'd never fight again."

"I don't like to see my friends hurt and if it means crushing both parties, I'll do it. I'm still taking on the league, I owe it to someone who always supported and believed in me."

"I'm at your service.~" Izaya smiled waving at the blonde before turning away and leaving, Kida watching him leave silently.

"I guess I can't stay out of fights, I like it too much."

 **Well first off, this chapter explode. It was going to be only meeting Amy but then Izaya showed up and Celty and Shinra wiggled their way in. I don't know how the yakuza got in… or Dennis and Simon. I was just writing and unfolded on its own like my books. And geez, it's getting deep early on! Oh well, hope you like it. Let me know what you think and I'll see you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Invisible Alliances

"Well, that didn't offer up much." Saburo sighed, Erika and Walker climbing out of the van leaving the bloody and unconscious grunt in the back while Kadota and Saburo had waited outside. From what they could gather, Galactic seemed to be set on creating a new better world using legendary Pokémon leaving everyone else doomed except themselves. The grunt repeated the goal about six times probably a rather low ranked one with little to tell except the goal and general way they want to go about it. However, it would be enough for the van gang to make a decision. Even if the intention to better the world is good, their way dooming everyone else isn't and is unacceptable. Kadota also had to admit he found the boy had charm taking a liking to him unlike this so called Cyrus. No matter how much the grunt insisted on them being good guys and Cyrus being a visionary with the best interest at heart, Kyohei didn't like the voice he heard on the phone nor did his friends.

"I think the kid is the good one here, what do you guys think?"

"We'll follow your lead, Dota-chin!" Walker exclaimed the other two nodding.

"No, I want you to think about this and decide for yourselves. I've seen it in his eyes, that boy… it's like fire inside and it's dangerous."

"Honestly, I kinda like him…" Erika sighed.

"Yeah, that fight we had was amazing too. He's kind of charming…" Walker agreed. "Totally the undercover hero in the story."

"Saburo, what do you think?"

Saburo thought to himself for a moment. He didn't have all that many interactions with Kida so far having only talked shortly in that alley and the first time in the van. Cyrus sounded like a lunatic to him and Masaomi seemed like a rowdy teenager still searching for a place to belong to. Neither were pretty but Saburo could find more sympathy for the teen than that Cyrus guy in his heart. "The kid wins me over."

"So Dota-chin, what's next?" Erika asked with a smile.

"Will we be heroes working in the shadows?" Walker added.

"Well, we are kind of involved now. I doubt that plan of Galactic will work but we don't want to take chances, right? I'm up for a fight."

"Then it's settled, we help the kid." Saburo concluded, Erika and Walker cheering and exploding in otaku talk. "Kadota, what approach are we taking?"

"We stay in the shadows for now." Kadota answered sitting down in the passenger seat. "And I have to admit, I'm curious about the kid's reaction when he finds out which side we are on." The man added with a smile.

"Maybe you should rest a little more…" Mikado suggested watching Amy drag herself to her feet smiling harder every time she stood more on her own like she battled the weakness.

"No way, do you know how bored I am? I'm going to do something, like go outside or something. Rest is for pussies."

"But Shinra-" Mikado fell silent at her look twiddling with his fingers. "I guess you don't care what he says…"

"As a matter of fact, I don't. I want to move, I move. Sorry, it's just I hate this so much, I'm being rough. Hey, don't take this personal, okay?"

"Okay. Do you want me to help you outside?" Mikado offered with a smile.

"Sure."

The duo found Masaomi outside playing fetch with Luna, and Celty's Swirlix comically bounced along although it didn't seem interested in the stick simply bored. Bidoof on the other hand took stabs at trying to wrestle the stick from Luna once in a while. Flash challenged Shooter for a race again and again, the two running around them getting along well."Feeling better?"

"Yep, we hit the road today."

"Please stay for lunch? I ordered take out from a sushi place for all of us." Celty asked rather enjoying the company of the three kids. The trio had stayed overnight and Celty had washed their clothing for them while each had taken a shower.

"Fine… hey, I've been meaning to ask but those two look at you in utter fascination and neither is telling me why. It's driving me crazy. And Masaomi has _that smirk_."

"You make me sound mean!" Kida jokingly complained.

"You totally enjoyed kicking ass yesterday." Amy pointed out.

"You too."

"So, did I miss something?" Amy asked looking at Celty.

"Please don't be scared." Celty typed with a sigh.

"Why wou-" Amy's widened, Celty removing the helmet adding that she's not a Pokémon but a Dullahan. The silence made poor Celty uneasy wondering if she just scarred a teen for life.

From surprise, Amy's face quirked into excitement in seconds. "That is so cool! You're like a good force right!?"

"I… guess…"

"So cool! This awesome, you're awesome, oh what can you do like what abilities do you have? That motorcycle isn't a motorcycle right, I wasn't imagining things when slipping away, right?"

"No the motorcycle is my Costa bodier and his name is Shooter. He also doesn't have a head and t-thank you. Here, let me show you." Celty happily responded relieved to have found another friend showing Amy a few tricks including pulling out a scythe, Amy now a bubbly outburst of excitement. Chatting more with Celty and staying a bit more outside in the sunshine tired the girl out more than she though falling asleep on Masaomi's back after protesting shortly that she didn't require any rest. Kida placed her on the couch in the living room, Mikado suddenly sighing as a realization struck him. Masaomi gave him a questioning glance and Mikado explained.

"We never checked out of that hotel. And if we don't go back they might add a few more days of fees before they decide we're not coming back. And our stuff is still there."

"Stay with Amy, I'll settle it."

"But you need the debit card. I'm not letting you leave without me." Mikado smirked crossing his arms. Masaomi would not take off on his own every time it got dangerous, they were in this together now and Mikado intended to fight alongside his friend no matter how scary it got.

"Really?" Masaomi smirked back. "What if I just take it?" Mikado's eyebrows knitted the teen unsure what to say and his sturdy composure cracked, seriously not sure if this was a joke, one of the blonde's horrible puns he came to know or he was serious. "Gotcha there, hm?" Masaomi smiled.

"Hey Celty, you wouldn't mind watching over her right?" Mikado politely asked, Celty nodding and typing.

"You go right ahead but come back in one piece, alright? Whoever you three fought with could still be in the city."

"We'll be careful." Mikado and Masaomi left, the blonde throwing over his hood.

"You really like those three, don't you?"

"Shinra… if I ever see those people that did this to them I'll rip them apart."

"Here we go." Mikado breathed, the two teens a step away from entering the city. The duo making a beeline for the hotel when halfway there police cars caught their eyes. Curiosity overwhelmed them and they took a detour before the yellow line around the exact back alleyway they fought yesterday stopped them. The place swarmed with officers and Growlithes, a cop walking over to them.

"You two should leave, pretty bad murder happened here." The man sighed. Not a single person or Pokémon laying on the ground had been left alive, those that had been unconscious gone with their throats slit creating a pool of blood with their dead Pokémon. Mikado and Masaomi nodded turning away before a Growlithe pulled more attention on them as they sniffed around the scene.

"Did you see that?" Masaomi quietly remarked further away, the two back on course to the hotel.

"They were all dead, I'm pretty sure some were unconscious…"

"Not just that, they all had a slit throat or stab wound that kills right away including the Pokémon. And two people were missing and I think a few Pokémon."

"Think they turned on each other?" Mikado gasped.

"Maybe but we need to find out who exactly we are dealing with."

Mikado smiled as Masaomi said 'we', "We can ask Amy later. Thanks."

"For what?"

"For not pushing me away when we hit a bump even though it happens a lot."

"I couldn't keep you away even if I wanted to. I know that look in the eyes, out for the unknown. I used to wear it and kinda still do. Sorry though for being the reason of the most bumps." Kida chuckled.

"I'm glad I met you. I'll be careful, I promise." Mikado assured and Masaomi smiled as the two crossed the bridge without any incident so far. Of course, the ordeal couldn't stay cozy and as they entered the lobby, their faces depleted to flat 'are you kidding?' expressions finding the employee replaced by two new ones.

"Do you want more?" Masaomi flatly asked, the duo walking up to the counter.

"My dear, what are you talking about?" Jessie stuttered wearing different clothing mimicking the employee and a fake mustache while James wore a maid costume.

"Room service?" James asked, swallowing but the boys continued to stare seeing right through the disguise and James still sported the exact same face and hair as did Jessie.

"I will give you five seconds to run for your life." Masaomi dead panned and Jessie and James visibly shivered in fear ready to bolt except claws in their legs prevented them from doing so. Jessie and James trembled on their spot already feeling the incoming pain, slightly smiling when the claws left and Meowth made his entrance leaping out from under the counter and catching the duo by surprise raking his claws over Kida's face. The blonde stumbled back with a growl, blood pouring from the red lines across his face luckily not having taken an eye out. Meowth leapt forward as James used Koffing releasing smog, Mikado standing there stunned by the surprise attack. The attack obscured their view and the rocket trio dashed away having quickly emptied the boys pocket's of Poke balls, Kida only missing by a millimeter with flipping James over grabbing his wrist due to his bleeding face. The criminals dashed away for their lives as the smoke dissipated.

"Are you okay?" Mikado asked watching in worry as Masaomi tried to wipe away blood only for it to be replaced with fresh one as his hands smeared red more and more.

"Grab our stuff, I'll kick the shit out of those punks." The blonde growled, his vision partially obscured.

"Our stuff will still be here, I'm going with you! You're half blind!"

"I'm fine! Damn it!" Masaomi roared starting towards the door but unable to sprint with the blood running into his eyes. "Lead me to the door."

"O-ok." Mikado opened the door, the two exiting and upon looking forward he spotted the trio running away across the bridge. "I see them!" Masaomi sprinted forward, Mikado stuttering and fumbling on the spot lost on what to do. "T-the river!"

"Direct me!"

"Don't fall in the river!"

"…"

"Umm… I mean more to the left!"

The rocket trio glanced over their back hearing the familiar voices and their eyes widened, Masaomi rushing after them with his face covered in blood and Mikado barely keeping up behind him and shouting directions for the blonde to follow. Meowth now knew why those two feared the boy so much because now he'd be having nightmares too.

"Parked car, right ahead!" Mikado shouted, the two nearing the street. "Now!"

Masaomi leapt over the hood, sliding off and Mikado squealed in amazement on the inside while the trio feared for their lives with every second as the blonde managed to gain on them bit by bit at the cost of Mikado falling behind. The black- haired teen's eyes shifted sideways noticing the guy from the counter at that sushi restaurant watching them as they attracted attention with the chase. Mikado quickly looked away and back to Masaomi having cleared the street and the trio's constant looking back at their worst nightmare slowed them down, the gap only three steps between them now with Jessie and James yelping in fear.

"Three steps straight ahead of you!"

Kida smirked, speeding up and twisting sideways kicking their feet out under them while falling himself. His hands tightened onto James' shirt, Meowth squashed in the heap. "Where is that Meowth!?" Meowth swallowed his eyes widening, Kida's fist slamming down beside James' head barely missing him. The teen ignored the sting of colliding with the sidewalk and pulled back again as Mikado came closer.

"To your left."

Masaomi turned sideways hearing the Pokémon's claws scratching over the path and slammed down his foot catching Meowth right on the tail. Having a bloodied teen chase you down was scary enough but Meowth realized that said teen hovering above him is terrifying.

"You should hand over our Pokémon." Mikado suggested, Meowth pounded by Kida before the blonde turned back into James and Jessie's direction as the Pokémon saw stars.

"A-alright, just let us stand up." Jessie replied, Mikado not doing anything to stop them and giving Masaomi a hand. Jessie smiled and in a last ditch attempt, James tried to call out Koffing but Masaomi managed to spot the movement and punch him square in the gut stopping him dead in his tracks. Team rocket swallowed, attention drawn on them and cops probably on their way. Although Masaomi scared them far more than any cop ever would. Mikado suddenly pulled back Masaomi as a person came flying towards them knocking down Jessie and James and a roar of anger followed as a blonde man in bartender suit stalked towards them with a man with dreadlocks following him.

"I think it's enough Shizuo, the guy learned his lesson."

"He better!" Shizuo growled, Mikado quickly using the chance to take back their poke balls, the trio luckily having kept them separate in a bag. The teen turned back around to Masaomi looking like a distraught kitty trying to wipe its face clean but only making it worse. The man, Shizuo, and his friend Tom now looked at them too and Mikado nervously walked up to them, Masaomi slowly following the sound of his steps after pocketing his Pokémon handed to him.

"Ummm… t-thank you, sir."

"For what?"

"That guy you… uh… well, that guy hit those two and it really helped. They stole our Pokémon." Mikado explained shyly.

"No problem." Tom smiled. "Is your friend alright?"

"I'm fine." Masaomi answered before Mikado could say anything.

"You're bleeding a lot." Shizuo pointed out.

"It's not as bad as it looks."

"Do you always try to play hero?"

"We know someone who lives outside the city. He might be able to help your friend." Tom offered.

"Is his name Shinra?" Mikado awkwardly chuckled.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Yes we do. We were actually just going to grab out stuff from the hotel and head back to his house before continuing on the road with our friend. She's is at his house. We should get going." Mikado took Masaomi by the sleeve leading the way, Tom and Shizuo gazing after them for a while.

"Think they'll be okay?" Shizuo asked.

"I hope so." Tom sighed tilting his head to the trio swaying to their feet.

"Maybe we should give up, we got beat again." James wailed quietly.

"The Pokémon isn't worth it." Jessie agreed.

"Stop whining you two! We just went about this all wrong. If we can't beat him face to face, we have to steal it when he's not looking or make a trap."

"Like take when he's sleeping." Jessie blinked.

"That'd be one way."

"W-we should leave." James stuttered, Shizuo and Tom both looking at them and not in a friendly way causing the trio to scurry away in haste.

"Hey Masaomi, that guy that left the sushi restaurant after you watched you when we chased those three." Mikado sighed, zipping up the bag while Kida tried to wash away some blood in the bathroom. The bleeding slowed considerably but wouldn't quit causing a bit more than a minor annoyance. The blonde left the bathroom, paper towels pressed to his face and leaned against the doorframe with one hand in pouch of his hoodie speckled with blood and Luna beside him.

"What did he look like?"

"He sounds cute. So, did my task change? He asked you for information now, after all." Saki smiled, patiently waiting for Izaya to answer, both standing by a fountain.

"Well, that does change things. I thought I had him figured making me think he'd never pick up that fight. They are taking on the league that will have them running all over the place. Stay close to the nearest gym for now, I'll make sure you have a place to stay. I'll call you later."

"Thanks Flash." The Pokémon lowered his head a little as Mikado carefully put the strap of the bag around his neck, Kida riding on his back.

"Shinra, I think I should check on them. It's been a while now." Celty typed causing Shinra and Amy to sigh again. The dullahan started to slowly freak out from worrying as the three sat in the living room, the underground doctor and fairy on the couch while Amy sat on the counter separating the touching kitchen.

"Celty, I'm sure they're alright and will show up any minute." Shinra reassured.

"Amy, how bad are the people that attacked you?"

Amy sighed heavily chewing her lip and glancing away before looking them in the eye. "They compare to serial killers?"

"Shinra, I'm going to look for them." Celty abruptly rose as the doorbell suddenly rang, Celty rushing to get it with the other bounding after her. Her shoulders dropped as not the two boys stood at the door but a man in suit with two more men and wounded guy.

"Sorry, did we interrupt something? He really needs your expertise right now, I would've given a heads-up but we were close to your house."

"It's fine, come in." Shinra nodded, Celty stepping aside as they rushed the guy in struck by a bullet. Amy stayed beside Celty, the two going back into the living room while Celty offered something to drink. The other three waited in the living room as Shinra worked, the man having been greeted by Shinra as Shiki glancing at Celty.

"Celty, you look worried."

"Well, I met two boys who went to pick up their stuff from a hotel and they should be getting back by now. They got in trouble before that's how Shinra and I know them. She's their friend." Shiki shifted his gaze to Amy staying over by the counter and watching them silently. She didn't like that vibe. None of them. They didn't come close to what she had run from but that didn't change that she felt like they had blood on their hands. Why Celty would know them even though she seemed so different?

"Are you alright?" Celty tapped her on the shoulder, Amy lifting her head out of her arms. "You spaced out."

"Oops, sorry. Guess I'm just as worried as you."

Shiki's phone rang as he received a message gazing at it for a moment before texting back shortly and pocketing it again.

"Cyrus?" One of the two other guys asked.

"Yes, tomorrow everything will be decided."

"Geez, by the time they get their asses here at this pace they could swing by the restaurant and pick up that order." Amy grumbled with her stomach squishing her cheeks in her folded arms. The men chuckled at her comment, Shiki thanking Celty for the beverages. Celty looked down to her phone receiving a message from Shizuo asking if two boys came to them. The dullahan lifted her finger to type back with Amy peeking at her phone tilting her head. "Who is that and why does he know Masaomi and Mikado?"

"That's Shizuo, a friend of mine and Shinra. I don't know how he knows them though." 'Oh no…' "Amy, mind keeping those three company?"

"What, wait! Celty, what' going on? I'm not good with people!" Amy pouted, Celty already leaving in a hurry. The doorbell rang again and Celty walked backwards letting Simon in from the Sushi restaurant greeting them cheerfully and placing the orders on the counter.

"Thanks Simon, I have to leave. Can I drop by later to pay the bill?"

"No problem, enjoy sushi."

"Wait Celty, I'll for look for them!" Amy exclaimed.

"You need to take it easy." Celty pointed out.

"I'm fine!"

"Thanks again, Simon."

Poor Celty got stopped yet again as Akabayashi stood in the door settling down on the couch and getting updated on the situation by Shiki.

"Celty it's a sign, I should go." Amy beamed, Celty not giving in leaving Amy to pout by the counter grumbling to herself.

"Everything alright?" Akabayashi asked and Celty felt like she could explode, Shiki quickly mentioning the boys.

All conversation stopped hearing footsteps just as Simon turned to leave and Amy curled her fists ready to jump in case it's someone they'd rather not see.

"Watch out Masaomi, Swirlix is right in front of you!" Mikado warned only for Masaomi to step aside and hit the doorframe to the living room as Swirlix had happily moved about with its tongue lolling out and Kida still had one eye covered by tissue and the other dealing with blood. Amy couldn't help but snort suppressing a giggle as it kinda looked funny.

"I'm so sorry are you alright?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Celty, is Shinra busy?"

"What happened to your face!?" Celty frantically typed only to receive a blank stare from Masaomi as he couldn't hear her, Mikado stepping in shyly.

"I think Celty is wondering about your face along with everyone else."

"Sushi will make better." Simon smiled and bid farewell, Kida's eyes shifting towards him as he passed. Mikado swallowed trying his best not to look at Akabayashi although they had already discussed a plan outside; pretend to never have seen him before. Their first idea consisted of sending in Bidoof with a note but guilt of leaving Celty and Shinra in a lurch after having been invited for lunch demolished the idea. I could even hurt Celty's feelings even more due to what she is and how people have been mean before. Masaomi carefully but skillfully managed his way over to a sofa chair across the yakuza occupied couch by the coffee table and dropped down.

"Shinra is busy right now." Amy informed coming closer as Mikado leaned against the counter. "You know if you need stitches across the face, that'd look ugly."

"I'm glad you care so much." Masaomi sarcastically replied and Amy moved to playfully punch him, Kida jerking away causing a poke ball to roll out and release a certain one behind the counter. Mikado's eyes widened as did Kida's looking past Amy attempting to hit him again whilst complaining that they took forever as Electabuzz stared at the ceiling, its head agonizingly slowly moving to look what happened to the blonde. Mikado screamed out for Amy to stop and Masaomi did the same scrambling away frantically. Amy figured they are just being weird and seeing Kida suddenly like this fired her on not realizing the danger to what she perceived as humorous rough housing. Celty stared at a loss for words along with the yakuza as Masaomi almost mimicked a cat terrified to be splashed by water.

"Amy, don't it! Don't touch him!"

"Geez, lighten up you two you sound like wimps!"

"Amy, don't! Please don't! Back off!"

"Throw the poke ball!" Mikado wailed.

"I'm trying!" Masaomi yelled back fumbling to with the object having leapt out of the chair comically when Amy advanced almost tipping the entire thing over. The blonde threw the ball dodging Amy only for it to bounce off, a tiny spark coming from the Pokémon when Amy came close over and over again with both boys still pleading loudly.

"I'll pay you money to leave him alone! Please Amy, I don't want to die! Amy!" Mikado begged dropping on his knees as the ball bounced off for the twentieth time.

"Amy, stop it! Get in!" Masaomi yelled the ball sailing at it yet again, Amy's finger about to poke closing in.

"Make me! Come on, you're tough!"

Mikado begged again offering as much money as she wanted and Masaomi closed his eyes, Electabuzz sucked in just in time with his hands closing around the ball containing the Pokémon. The boys sighed loudly with smiles, Mikado standing up and Kida against the wall with the poke ball in hand closing his eyes. Amy stopped having caught the stream of red and backed off staring at them questionably.

"We'll live." Mikado quietly smiled to himself.

"That was a close one." Masaomi sighed.

"What the heck!?" Amy exclaimed, confused beyond belief.

"Can we explain later?" Mikado asked, his voice strained from all the pleading and begging.

"What's wrong with you two? Do you have like a Pokémon that kills when he's touched?"

Masaomi chuckled dryly as did Mikado, still recovering from almost killing everyone indirectly, the blonde choking out a response. "You don't want to know."

"I do." Amy growled crossing her arms.

"What just happened?" Celty typed.

"What's going on, why did the kids scream?" Shinra hollered from behind the closed door, Celty sending an explanation via text also mentioning Kida's face the dullahan turned back to Mikado standing closest to her and asked if they wanted to eat lunch now or wait for Shinra. Mikado almost glanced at Akabayashi debating the decision. It felt rude to exclude Shinra but they really should get out of this awkward situation.

"Sure, sounds good. Is it ok with Shinra though?"

"He'll join us probably around halfway, it's alright. Sorry, you guys must feel left out." Celty sighed turning to the yakuza. "Maybe I can get you something?"

"It's alright, we dropped in on you. You go right ahead and have lunch." Shiki assured with a smile, Mikado grabbing the sushi as and placing it on the table as started eating and an awkward silence spread. Poor Mikado ended up next to Akabayashi with Masaomi sitting beside the teen.

"If you don't mind being ugly for a while, I can stitch you up. It's a little too deep to leave open." Amy mentioned.

"Are your parents doctors?" Celty asked.

"No, it's just something I picked up. On the road."

"Ah." The silence returned, Mikado wondering how much longer he could stay calm in this situation. It was in a way exciting as they didn't even know those guys anyway yet uncomfortable knowing about the bounty and the guy next to him had seen it.

"I'll throw that in the washer later, Masaomi." Celty offered, the blonde thanking her. Amy didn't like the tense silence either trying to loosen up the situation.

"So, what happened to your face?"

"A talking Meowth scratched me, tried to steal our Pokémon."

"It had two people with it, they tried to mug us before and Masaomi beat the crap out of them. Back then they didn't have the Meowth, I think." Mikado added.

"Did you beat crap out of them half blind?" Amy asked raising an eyebrow. Mikado definitely couldn't fight but Masaomi might just pull it off even like that.

"More like three quarters blind, Mikado helped out telling me where to go."

"All that talk of fighting reminds me of my younger days." Akabayashi chuckled.

"He's going to be just fine, but it'd be good if he takes the next few days easy." Shinra announced coming out from the room. "Hey, that's mine!" their heads turned to Swirlix cheekily trying to nibble on Shinra's food, Celty pulling it away with a chuckle. "And what did you do?"

"I didn't start it." Masaomi replied, earning chuckles at his quick defense.

"Some people tried to mug us and the Meowth scratched him." Mikado explained.

"Well, you'll need a bit of stitches but not much…" Shinra said inspecting his face closer. "It'll only take five minutes, want a sedative?"

"I'll be fine."

"You sure, the face is rather sensitive."

"I'll be alright."

"I warned you."

Mikado helped Shinra clean off the dried blood amazed how Masaomi didn't give a peep staying calm. The teen noticed the yakuza still didn't leave wondering why. Didn't their friend get fixed? Maybe they didn't want Masaomi have to wait as they paid. Shiki chatted with Celty and Shinra while Akabayashi talked less glancing more often towards the blonde.

"All done." Shinra turned to Shiki while Amy and Mikado scooted closer to their friend inquiring how he felt. The underground doctor and Shiki shortly left probably dealing with payment and Shiki and his men bid farewell afterwards to everyone.

"Here, I'll wash your clothes." Celty offered after lunch, Mikado borrowing a spare set of clothing that his mom had packed him leaving the teens alone in the room with Shinra.

"How much for the stitches?" Mikado quietly asked.

"Don't worry about it." Shinra answered knowing that Celty wouldn't him to charge them over those few stitches.

"Thank you."

"We have to wait for the washer, mind telling me about that Pokémon now?" Amy asked the boys, the two glancing at each other before Masaomi opened his mouth, Celty silently joining Shinra on the couch.

"It's retarded and can't fight and as you saw, it comes out on its own too. When getting our first badge in Oreburgh City the other day, it came out when I reached for Luna. During the fight a rock got smashed on the battle field and I piece hit my head causing Electabuzz to attack everyone but me. Mikado, the gym leader, his Pokémon and the referee got lucky by the way debris fell from the gym it's a pile of rubble now. I'm pretty sure the gym leader just gave me the badge so I'll never come back." The blonde explained. "I didn't want it to happen again, we won't get lucky every time."

"I'm sorry." Amy apologized sincerely. "I don't know if this will help in any way but I think you would've won anyway. You're really strong, Masaomi."

"That was the boy Cyrus sent a picture of." One of the yakuza guys remarked helping the wounded comrade into the car.

"If we do this job, he won't make it easy." Akabayashi remarked climbing into the car with Shiki telling the driver to head back to headquarters.

"That girl has fight in her too." Shiki added.

"The boys definitely have Pokémon on them, the girl probably too."

"You have everything?" Celty asked, the trio packed up and ready to go at the front door. To be honest, the dullahan didn't want them to leave; they accepted her how she was and understood that she isn't a Pokémon. They even delighted in meeting her and learning more about her. It didn't happen often that she'd come across kids like them but she couldn't keep them here if they didn't want to stay. Shinra and Celty waved until they were out of sight before closing the door.

"I'm sure, they will be alright. We all exchanged phone numbers, we can always call them." Shinra smiled.

"I know, it's just…"

"Hey Celty, cheer up. They know where to find us. And besides, they need a place to go to when they get in trouble again."

"I know, but if they get into too much trouble I'm going to them."

"And I'll come with you."

"Thank you, Shinra."

"Anything for you Celty."

Amy hugged her legs closer as they sat around the fire about to settle into the tents. Mikado and Masaomi had told her about what happened on the crime scene and the girl faced a great dilemma; first off, she wasn't sure what was going on and second, she had to make decision about telling them or now. As they had traveled during the day, Amy riding on her Tauros, Team Galactic had come up in conversation. It'd be very likely for them to kill the boys too just because they felt like it even if there was no reason and telling them definitely granted a death sentence. She doubted she could keep them out of it anyway and even though she felt it was selfish, she couldn't bring herself to run away in attempt to keep them safe. Not that she could tell them any details anyway; she was never high in the ranks. Even the general goal was blurry to her but she could definitely tell them what kind of people they were up against.

"I have to tell you something." Amy announced both boys paying all attention to her. "Those people I ran from are dangerous. They are not like a syndicate which would be dangerous too, I think there is a goal but it's blurry. I was never high in the ranks; it's more structured like that Team Galactic I guess. Except they make those guys look like jokes. Every member is a cold blooded killer and they won't stick to battling with Pokémon or using six. They use weapons, do assassinations and they will pull out all Pokémon. The Pokémon kill as much as their owners and take all take joy from it. I know I'm making myself sound like a killer too but I was stupid. I joined cuz I just didn't know where to go. I looked for excitement and a new life in the wrong place. In the worst place I could possibly find."

"You don't have to explain why you joined; we can see that you're not a killer." Masaomi smiled. "I was dumb and joined Team Galactic."

"Yeah but they put up a fake front. I should've stepped away, the moment I got a glimpse."

"Then why didn't you? Sorry, I'm just curious." Mikado apologized.

"Nah, it's fine. Well, I guess I was scared that they'd come after me. Once I stepped inside I felt like I couldn't leave because if I even made a tiny indication they'd rip me apart. I noticed how they looked at me; they knew I wasn't like them, just a girl in over her head in her search for a fight. I don't even know what gave me the guts to run but I'm glad I did. And I'm sorry because this will sound horribly selfish but I'm happy that you found me."

"It's alright, we're happy to have met you." Mikado smiled. "You know I never dreamed of so much happening as Pokémon trainer and sometimes it's overwhelming and scary but I know I'll be alright because I befriended some really strong people."

"Don't apologize for wanting someone to help you get through this, it's not selfish. It's human. Whatever Galactic and those other people throw at us, we'll ace it." Masaomi added. Amy smiled and in a long time she finally felt like she found light again and a family.

 **Why does this keep happening? The yakuza besides Akabayashi seeing them wasn't planned at all and then they just, moved themselves into there. So much more happens than is planned in one chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it let me know what you think. The chapter with flash feels so slow compared to the other ones but I the focus on simply building a bond with one Pokémon on that one. I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Cheeseburger

"Damn! Boss? She got away; two boys showed up and helped her. Just killed two leaving the rest alive but somebody came afterwards, they're after me right now- Shit!" The phone went flying with the knife embedding in the holding hand and the poor reception broke up the connection. Another blade sunk into the heel causing the fleeing person to crash forward breaking a leg scrubbing skin on the undergrowth of the forest. The fleeing criminal turned around, eyes widening at seeing the pursuer. "You!?"

"Finish him."

The Pokémon lunged from the trees, claws pulled back and slashing down. The blood sprayed from the wound tainting the green plants around the body as the pursuer called back their Pokémon, collecting the two thrown knives and walking away.

"Are you two insane!?" Amy exclaimed, the three having finished their canned breakfast cooked in a pot over a fire. Gear and bags sat ready to go as Amy looked at them in bewilderment. "What did not understand about a group of sadistic killers?"

"We have a point." Mikado countered.

"A stupid one!"

"If they are even come close to what you describe, we need to know exactly what they are after and detail about them." Masaomi supported Mikado. "At least that way, we can guess what they do."

"I can tell you where and how they would attack! Would like to hear how they'd laugh as they skin you alive just because they can?"

"Amy, we know it's dangerous but I think we're right." Mikado said.

"you're right you can tell us what they would likely do pretty well but we can't run forever Amy. By what you say, they'll never stop. So since we all want to live and possibly do more than run for our lives, there is only on option; put them on ice." Masaomi added.

"Unless you're ready to become a hermit for the rest of your life." Mikado raised an eyebrow, Amy glancing away with a growl.

"Do you even have plan?"

"Actually, we do." Mikado smiled. "Masaomi won't let me go inside and we won't push you to go back in where you just ran from."

"You're going in alone!?" Amy gasped.

"I'll be outside ensuring an escape route, Masaomi will be inside and find out everything there is to find. We hoped you'd give directions from outside."

"You can't go inside alone, what if you get cornered?" Amy pointed out?"

"Kill switch." Masaomi replied.

"That Pokémon?"

"Yes, it won't hit Masaomi but everyone and everything around it. That's why it's also better if you stay outside because his Pokémon will ignore the fact that you're an ally." Mikado explained.

"No way, we'll find a way to step in from outside!"

"I hope I won't have to use it but there is no way, I'm letting either of you take the guilt even if it's a hive of serial killers. The Pokémon will blow up enough if not everything for a clean get away. Now all we need is a layout and the location."

"will tell us?" Mikado politely asked.

"I think you two are crazy and just want to sniff up dirt on others." Amy snorted crossing her arms. "Alright but if you die, I promise I'll find way to hurt you even after dying! We'll want gear to communicate besides our phones. They can track and hack it so try not to use it instead our next stop is Jubilife city, it's closer now, as we plan our move. It's close to TwinRiver but not within the city."

Izaya's eyes gazed over the report of the murdered group displayed on his laptop offering next to nothing. No traces and forensics came up with nothing except with partial identities of the dead. Parents, siblings or relatives of the deceased either didn't care or said that they never heard of them again after they left the homes. While it did matter, what really sparked the informant's interest was that everyone including Pokémon had been killed via a blade of some sort. From Masaomi, he knew that those were the people who attacked Amy however the trio had left those not having died in the fight left alive. The cutting act distinctly stood apart from the brawl indicators sporting various wounds with remnants of Pokémon using their attacks to a deadly extent against each other. Besides her name, Kida couldn't tell him anything else about Amy so far and Izaya replied to a text concerning payment after all that info that's they'd discuss it at later date with a smile. One of his phones pinged again displaying a text from Kida reading, 'Don't bother about Amy, and focus on Galactic. I'm pretty sure you've seen the posters that are disappearing now; I think Cyrus is striking a deal with someone. Find out who it is.'

'And at least give me an estimate of the price Izaya, I need to time to get the money together.'

"I'll look into it and just be patient, we'll figure out payment later.~'

'Asshole.'

"Here is yours, don't die. Here is yours, don't get shot. I'll be around the base." Amy sighed.

"What do you think they're up to? I don't see anything out of the ordinary. There are just those old tunnels." Walker sighed, the van parked in hiding. Erika looked through binoculars watching the trio, Amy slipping away and Mikado crouching into hiding by the escape route. Masaomi disappeared into the tunnels with an earpiece hidden by his hair, hand running along the walls of the tunnels covered with climbing plants.

"I don't like what I'm seeing…" Kadota sighed sitting the passenger seat.

"They're sneaking around, that means they're hiding from someone. That's never a good sign."

"Think a fight will break out?" Walker exclaimed.

"Then we should totally join the fight, we decided to help Masaomi. Dota-chin will rush in at the last minute and finish off the boss with his super powerful Pokémon!" Erika excitedly announced.

"And Saburo catches the sneaky right hand coming from the shadows with his Pokémon!" Walker added.

"And as we escape, they use their super strength and we all take off in victory!" Erika finished.

"We wait and see what happens." Kadota deflated their bubble both 'aw'ing in disappointment.

"Stop right there." Amy instructed looking at the screen feeding visual info from the tiny camera Masaomi used hiding it in his pocket, the teens having used Mikado's debit card as their friend assured them that he'll find an explanation for his parents. "See that hatch?"

"Yeah, I expected more than a hatch like a coded lock or something."

"Nobody except members can even find it without instructions so it got changed to the hatch cuz Dread paid Discord to keep pulling hack shit pranking other members with the entrance. There will be camera right there if you pull up your hoodie and hide your face it'll buy us enough time for me to get you to the get you to the monitors. I don't know who will be on watch duty but usually it's a lower ranked member. Just a heads up, the inside structure of the walls is strengthened anything I can think of including massive earthquakes." Masaomi did as Amy instructed entering the hidden door and closing it gain keeping his head down, the camera dead ahead angled right at him.

"Mikado, how is at your end?" Amy quickly inquired.

"Everything is quiet here."

"Good, Masaomi it's close to the entrance stick to the right and turn right then left. Stay away from the entire left half of the building no matter what you hear." Amy hated that Masaomi couldn't talk back as the cameras didn't just shows visuals but recorded sound too. Masaomi glanced as his surroundings. The base wasn't winding maze of corridors neither an open field divided into sections but rather mix of them. The interior looked rather styled to be comfortable but not fancy although Kida was pretty sure there a dark dungeon in here somewhere he just didn't see it yet. Maybe on the left side he's supposed to stay away from.

Kida slowed down as everything Amy said fit, the girl describing the room where all cameras got monitored. The one piece large glass pane window overlooked in front of the room and the furniture consisted of a mini fridge, desk with all electronics, shelf, and a chair in which the one on duty sat. The young guy with fair skin leaned back in the chair with arms crossed behind his head wearing a grumpy expression with one foot pressed against the edge of the desk, the 20 year old male wearing sneakers, a dark blue sweater with dragon printed on the back, black jeans and a green T-shirt. His eyes couldn't decide, one being blue and the other green with some of his brown hair swept aside a little over the left eye slightly in an emo like style. "I hate this… why did I get myself stuck on boring- ass watch duty? I don't like the person that entered…" his eyes narrowed as he leaned forward, lips pulling into a snarl. "I don't like it… I hate it… And I wanna kill it…" The guy growled, lips lifting into a sick smile. "And If I fucked up, Shadow can fix it."

'Dread!? Why is Dread there? He shouldn't be there!' "Masaomi, leave we're calling it off!"

"We can't." Masaomi whispered back turning to go in quietly.

"Listen, Masaomi, don't be stupid! That's Dread, he's a high ranking agent, get the fuck out of there! Now!"

"Aw, who's Masaomi Amy? Is he cute?"

Amy almost choked on her breath, too frozen to turn around to the silky, giggly voice behind her. "H-he has nothing t-to with anything Skully!"

"Too bad, we'll kill him anyway! Oh, or maybe he'll end up as lab rat." Skully chirped, her attire consisting of a short skirt, boots with heel, crop top and black leather jacket, a necklace, with gem, skull hairpin and a bone bracelet on her right wrist. "Don't you wanna look me in the eye as you die? You know you really messed that up back there, I should know I know a little something about starting fires after all."

Dread sprung from the chair and Masaomi dashed in slamming his fist into the agent's face with all his might knocking dread back into the monitors with a crash.

"Hey Dota-chin-"

"Don't call me that."

"- the black-haired kid is leaving his spot."

Kadota abruptly turned to Erika, "Where is he going?"

"To the left and he looks like he's in a hurry but he's trying to be stealthy too."

"Do we jump in?" Walker asked.

"You two stay here in case he comes back. Saburo and I will circle the tunnels." Kadota answered, the two leaving the van turning left into the direction Mikado crept.

"We knew you are scared of us, you should be. I didn't know that my voice would put out that fire inside you." Skully giggled, her icy blue eyes with a violet hue sparkling dangerously. "I bet if you scream it'll scare Masaomi." Amy spun around with her fist drawn back even though she knew it was futile and Skully laughed, the Banette's grin widening as its owner plunged a dagger in the Pokémon's arm. Amy bit her lip falling to her knees as Skully twisted the thin sharp bade around causing the other's girl's arm to sear in pain. The Pokémon reveled in the ex-members pain as much as its owner and Skully tilted her head a little with a soft chuckle before kicking out, her boot bashing into Amy's face. Amy winced and trembled, Skully poking needles gleefully into Banette smiling happily at Amy gasping in pain. Amy glared with all her effort as 19 year old Skully sporting a slasher smile on her fair face and cooed for her to scream. How much she'd like to punch that smug face as another needle went in and she withered in pain lying in the dirt utterly helpless. The skinny girl laughed at the other's pain, sitting down with a smile causing her long black hair with white bangs and pink highlights to fall forward a little, Banette between her legs.

"Oops, right on the stitches." Dread smiled catching Kida in the face sending him stumbling back recovering rather quickly from the punch stopping the teen before he could shut off the cameras. The room put them at close quarters and Masaomi ducked a punch retaliating with a punch to the gut which Dread more or less shrugged off for now immediately kicking Kida's legs out after him with a smirk. "I don't know who you are but I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart bit by bit." Dread's foot smacked into Kida's gut violently, the blonde jerking away before the hand could grab the edge of his hoodie by his neck and backing away catching his breath. Dread chuckled smiling as he turned to Masaomi close to the wall by the door, the older male smiling even more as Kida made no indication to run for it. The two pounced, Masaomi dodging and jumping onto the desk in a U-t urn latching onto Dread's back, starting to choke him. Dread backed up into the desk, his hand closing around a glass hard from a screen with a smirk trapping the blonde between desk and himself. Masaomi managed to squeeze away in time landing a crushing punch to the gut followed right by a punch to the face. Dead leapt aside, brushing his lip with the back of his hand as blood dribbled from the corner, the sickening smile still plastered on. "Nice but I'm still going to kill you. It'll be fun." Dread lunged, Masaomi darted sideways as they brawled in the room both tiring as either landed hits but Dread slowly pushed Kida against the wall. The blonde snarled his head hitting the wall as Dread rushed at him squeezing the air out his throat with his arm, the other hand holding an iron grip around one of Kida's wrist. The teen sputtered for air, his enemies' grin widening with his fading strength and Masaomi reached for a pokeball managing to throw one, Dread catching the ploy and pushing harder. The ball released Luna, snarling and growling. The female Pokémon lunged as Dread snarled letting go of Kida about to faint and spun around kicking Luna in the rib cage. Luna cried out in pain falling down and Masaomi quickly recalled her apologizing in his head staggering to his feet, Dread turned around again but Kida smirked having regained his footing and kicked him in the gut sending him staggering back followed immediately by a tackle with all his strength poured in it sending them both to the other side of the room, Dread crashing into the desk and into a monitor suddenly falling limp with blood pouring out from under his neck. Masaomi panted keeping as much distance as possible from Dread watching the blood flow onto the floor. Kida looked away focusing back on the cameras and pieced together from what he still could on how to get to the room that he guessed belonged to the boss before shutting off the cameras. The teen quickly left heading straight for the room, stooping with widening eyes when Amy screamed from her end. "Amy?"

"Aw, he stopped for you didn't he?" Skully purred seeing the sparking fear in Amy's eyes. The girl glared at her and her eyes widened just before the lid of a trash came crashing down Skully's head with a loud bang, the older teen limply falling forward knocked out cold.

"I don't like it when someone hurts my friends." Mikado panted, blinking at his own feat done. "I just hit someone with a trash can lid!" the boy exclaimed losing his calm. "Is she dead!?" The Banette glared returning its pokeball on its own.

"No." Amy gasped, Mikado stepping around Skully with her face in the dirt helping up Amy. "Trash to trash, bitch."

"Is Masaomi alright, he didn't answer me." Mikado asked with worry.

"Usually one of the lowest ranked members has the duty of watching the cameras but Dread was there instead." Amy sniffed almost crying. Why did she let them do this?

"Amy? The cameras are all offline, the guy that was there is taken care of. Amy, are you okay?"

"Y-you're alive! I-I'm okay, Mikado too."

"I think I'm on the right way to the right room but could you give me some directions?"

"Yeah but hurry, I'll be with Mikado by the escape route."

Saburo and Kadota watched them leave having found Skully torturing Amy just as Mikado slammed down the lid, the teen still shaken up. "It would really help if we had an idea of their plan." Saburo remarked.

"We could mess too much by not knowing what's going on. But we can offer a ride for that escape." Kadota replied with a smile.

Masaomi cautiously stepped forward, slowly opening the door relived to find it empty. A large desk sat across the door to the back with a chair behind it. Pictures and an empty dart dish hugged the walls except most darts were in the pictures specifically in faces. A comfy couch rested against the right wall with a table with a glass beside it and shelf sat across from it. Besides few loose paper, pens, lamp, and a closed laptop sat cheeseburger on a plate on the desk. Kida ventured inside closing the door behind him and leapt behind the desk. The teen rummaged through the drawers throwing out files and papers finding the laptop luckily unlocked. The blonde browsed through the entire laptop before settling down on the desk with crossed legs soaking up every piece of information leafing through the files.

"Masaomi, how is it going? We need to leave."

"Almost done, I'm taking the cheeseburger."

"The w-what, wait, what?" Amy sputtered, Mikado silently wishing for clarification. "He's apparently taking a cheeseburger, what if it's poisoned?"

"Pretty sure it's not; I already ate like half of it."

"…" 'Why?' Amy felt like she didn't get the point across of dangerous this is.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

'Crap, I put my back to the door!' "Do you care about the answer?"

"No, not really. But before I kill you or you're imprisoned, I applaud you on getting past Dread and disabling the cameras. By the way, that's my cheeseburger."

"Not anymore, finders keepers."

"Alright then, guess I'll be the finder to your corpse."

'And done, got everything.' Masaomi turned around to the man oozing with threat but remained calm hooping off the desk. The man didn't move as they stared at each other silently. The older white male sported a muscled built, the hands in black gloves calmly resting on a fancy cane. A scar on his left cheek told of a past fight and the smirk brimmed with confidence. Red eyes calculated every move and white hair partially hid under a black hat, the rest of his attire consisting of boots, pants, brown belt, black shirt and brown coat.

"You know, you remind me of a detective sniffing around unable to deny their curiosity. I would offer a Pokémon battle before personally breaking your bones but there is not much space in here. A fight is inevitable, let's get started shall we?"

"Fine by me."

"Now don't be shy, I can see that you're a fighter. I'll even grant you the first strike boy."

Kida narrowed his eyes shuffling a little closer to the door, the man adjusting his angle to intercept. For having a cane, he moved far too well but then again, he hadn't moved much since the blonde turned to him. In fact he stood at the exact same spot the whole time simply turning slightly as the teen moved a little more to the right and left. Masaomi knew better than to accept such an open invitation even if the man did out of underestimating him, not knowing if he really misjudged his ability making it worse. The 14 year old dashed for the door, the man which he assumed to be the boss darting in front him readying a punch and Kida dived out of the way heading for the legs and cane. The cane got knocked out his hand but he caught his footing quickly walking perfectly fine as he picked up the cane driving Masaomi further back into the room again pulling the cane apart lashing out with a sword.

"It's bad to assume that someone with a cane depends on it." The man smiled, the tip pointing at Masaomi's chest. Kida didn't let it get to him instead adjusting his strategy; strike in vital areas and fast. Amy nor Mikado made a peep on the other end which is most likely a bad sign. Masaomi lunged again, narrowly dodging a slash and retaliating with a kick to the gut, the man chuckling after having the breath knocked out of him and grabbed the teen's leg before he could pull back flinging him away and catching him in the jaw with a painful punch. Masaomi's lips pulled into a silent snarl, his jaw throbbing in pain backing away as his opponent advanced calmly. That man packed a crushing punch and what Masaomi gained in speed he vetoed by shrugging off hits really well. Masaomi had his fair share of fights maybe even a lot in his lifetime but had yet to meet his match. Until today and while he certainly wasn't suicidal, he could feel the excitement bubble at the challenge of winning the fight. Masaomi smiled to himself charging again, his punch blocked with an arm pushed back from the force of the punch, the teen pulling away from the blade coming for his throat and the man twisted around as Masaomi threw a punch to the gut. The boss' smile widened while a drop of blood slipped from his lip, kicking Kida in the legs as the blonde immediately tried to back away. Masaomi stumbled, the fist colliding with his own gut the tip of the sword resting under his chin forcing him to look the man straight in the eye.

"Mikado, we have to leave."

"We can't leave without Masaomi!"

"Listen to me, that was the voice of the boss! His only chance lies in the kill switch and if that works he'll be able to escape, we need to give him something to find." Amy swallowed.

"Please… just give him a bit more time… I know he can do it!"

"Ten minutes…don't leave us."

"You've got spunk, would make a great subject. Time to finish this." Masaomi swallowed as the man moved for the final strike and the blonde suddenly lashed out biting his lips as he grabbed the thin, small yet sharp blade with his hand pushing it away and shot forward landing a punch in the face. The man stepped back with a sore face from the unexpected movement and Masaomi backed away quickly throwing a poke ball and launching forward again, the man punching the teen in the gut. The teen's eye shifted to the pokeball landing on the floor and rolling away with nothing happening, the previous smile turning upside down as the stumbled backwards. The blonde stared at the pokeball and his blank eyes hid the fury inside them. After all these years even when it didn't fight it stayed agonizingly loyal to him. Leave the pokeball accidentally somewhere? Electabuzz would find its way back to Masaomi. Trade it? Nobody took it. And Kida couldn't bring himself to shove it off a convenient mountain no matter how much he loathed it. Sometimes it came out at night, staring at him and Masaomi would wake up shaking from reliving that moment. Painfully loyal all these years just to abandon him when he really needed it. Abandoned. Funny how the familiar knife can twist even when he didn't care about the Pokémon's loyalty in the first place. Maybe he could just leave it here and try to run for the door again. Maybe in this hive of scum it wouldn't find its way out. "Didn't train your Pokémon well?"

"It doesn't natter I don't need it, never did in the first place." Masaomi flatly replied picking up the poke ball. The teen spun around and hurled the poke ball at the man's face who failed to catch it by a centimeter and Masaomi dashed for the door, the object bouncing off high enough for it to be caught again. The older male chased after the other closing the gap surprisingly quickly tripping the kid and slamming his head against the wall beside the door.

"Never give up, that's good. For the scientists anyway." The hand yanked him back on the hair about to slam the head into the wall again, Masaomi glaring sideways. The teen growled using all his strength, twisted his body even though it pulled harder on the hair and slammed his elbow into the man's gut. The hand loosened and Masaomi tripped forward panting from the fight while the boss almost keeled over, his targeted gut searing in pain as he straightened out again slowly. Masaomi turned away from the door and lashed out again while he could manage to punch the man in the face and slamming his knee into the guy's crotch sending him stumbling back while Kida turning around darting through the doorframe. An alarm sounded, the teen running straight for the exit as grunts and a few people in lab coat came from the left side that Amy warned him about. A low ranked member skidded to a stop in front of him darting out of a hallway blocking the last stretch to the exit, Masaomi backing up and dodging the claws of the released Pokémon spinning around with kick and kicking the it square in the chest sending it tumbling back as the teen turned around again leaping at the human blockade with a kick in the air knocking them down.

"That one is a fighter Fester, that's something for you!" One of the grunts hollered with a smirk, one the scientist responding with calm detached "Indeed." The boss rounded the corner with a smirk, blood coming out of the corner of his mouth as they circled around Masaomi, a few having released smaller Pokémon. Behind his back, the one referred to as Fester silently loaded a gun.

"We need to do something…"

"We need to leave, I'm sorry Mikado."

"Sorry you'll have to go without me then I'm going in."

"Stop you idiot, there is nothing you can do!"

"There has to be!" Mikado countered with determination. "Please Amy."

"Alright, let me think… Stairs… by the front door… I have an idea! We can flash flood the place for a single moment if Masaomi is close to the door and can hold onto something he's got a shot!"

"Mind if we help?" Kadota asked behind them coming out of the van.

Amy immediately took a defensive position and Mikado's hand wandered to the poke ball.

"We are with Masaomi."

The two teens looked at each before dropping their guard for now, Amy doing the talking. "And how do you think you can help?"

"For starters, you kids need a ride right?" Saburo pointed out.

"And I heard something about a flash flood?" Kadota inquired, Erika releasing Vaporeon beside him with a smile.

"I'm warning you if this is a trick, I'll make you pay."

"Understood, we should probably hurry."

"Pidgey Rain Dance!" The Pokémon obeyed, a small cluster of clouds forming above them and releasing rain in a small area. "Let's go Milotic, flood the bastards! Masaomi hold onto something NOW!"

"You too!" Erika commanded Vaporeon adjusting its aim, Milotic having been placed right in front of the door, Kadota pulling it open all the ways as the two Pokémon fired hydro pumps in the tunnels straight down into the base.

"What is that?" One the members tilted their heads as something quickly rumbled and rushed towards them, the blonde quickly glancing around as every tiny second he had ticked away managing to latch into a pipe by a wall just as the water bellowed at them flushing the group further back taken by surprise. The water crashed forward like raging river and Kida put his feet back down from holding himself above the water level as soon as it passed him quickly calming down again. Kida ran as fast as his legs would carry him almost tripping on the stairs with members coming after him like bloodhounds on a trail. The teen cleared the door almost crashing into a tunnel wall as Kadota and Walker slammed the door shut right after him catching the member furthest ahead brutally in the face sending them rolling down the stairs and taking some members behind them with them. Masaomi didn't even have time to catch his breath before Mikado and Amy grabbed his arms dragging him away although Mikado quickly turned out to be the one being dragged being slower than both of them. Kida glanced at Kadota, Walker, and Erika with thankful smile, the door flying open with pursuers pouring out some revealing weapons besides Pokémon. Saburo flew over a minor bump with the van sliding sideways to a stop beside them, Erika and Walker pulling open the sliding door and ushering the kids quickly entering themselves while Kadota leapt over the hood and slammed the door shut behind him sitting in the passenger seat. Saburo hit the gas pedal and the van sped off, Kadota glancing out the window a few minutes later relived to see no one followed but they didn't dare slow down until gaining two hours of a head start.

"So, how much could you find out before the boss busted you?" Amy asked, the van rumbling along.

"Everything, there was to find." Masaomi smiled. "Feels like something is off though, little important details or steps within the big goal but it's enough to know that it's best if they don't get what they want."

"You're like a super ninja!"Walker exclaimed.

"Anyone have pen and paper?"

"For what do you need paper?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not keeping every detail in mind forever. I better write everything down while it's fresh." Mikado immediately opened a bag handing his friend the needed utensils.

"Are you involved with Galactic too?" Erika asked Amy.

"But Erika, this isn't a location the grunt mentioned." Walker pointed out.

"Maybe a secret lair!"

"You four have no idea what you just did, do you?"

"If it's not Galactic, who was that?" Kadota inquired, Mikado watching Masaomi jot down the gathered info.

"You just messed with a hive of cold blooded killers; you're as good as dead." Amy answered flatly.

"Wow, how many people did you rough up!?" Walker exclaimed turning to Masaomi.

"That's only the second time, I met these people. The first time Mikado and I helped her and after she told us what she ran from we decided we should know the enemy better."

"You came from that group? But you just called them-"

"I know but I'm not like that. I was stupid looking for a fight, for excitement and now I'm paying for it and they decided to involve themselves." Amy explained. "Watch your backs from now on, okay?"

"We will, are you three going to be alright though?" Saburo asked.

"We have to be." Amy shrugged.

"Listen, is anyone taking on the league from you three?" Kadota asked.

"Masaomi and me."

"That would leave those guys plenty of chances to attack especially between towns and cities. It might be better to lay low or stay with a bigger group." Kyohei pointed out worrying about their safety. He had caught a glimpse of those people but from what he could gather those kids could've ended up dead if they hadn't decided to pitch in.

"We'll be fine." Kida replied rubbing a sore jaw. "Thanks."

"How did you guys actually meet?" Mikado cheerfully asked, Masaomi stopping mid sentence for a second before continuing. "Does it have to do with the poster?"

Kida sighed continuing to write as he explained. "It's kind of a funny story, I guess. Walker and Erika found a poster with the bounty and when we were at café and you talked to your parents I noticed a poster on a tree. I went into the park to take it down and then those two showed. They pulled their Pokémon, I pulled out mine and we fought. Their water attacks and the brawl created a mud patch that I slipped on."

"When Saburo and I came back, those two had him tied up in the van except he opened the rope pretty quickly. To prove his innocence Masaomi called Cyrus but I still didn't know who was right. So, we followed you two around letting him go and waited for a Galactic member to turn and ask questions. After asking that one we chose to be on Masaomi's side. We don't know if Cyrus' plan would work but if it did it would mean goodbye to everyone so we decided to join the fight."

"You want to fight for the fight too. I know that look, I like brawls too." Amy pointed out.

"Wait does that mean you want to go after Galactic Masaomi?" Mikado asked.

The blonde sighed pausing with writing down the info. "I have a score to settle, that's all. It won't get in the way of completing the league. Sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's okay but you know now you're definitely stuck with me on that too." Mikado smiled.

"I figured you'd find out just not so soon." Masaomi smiled continuing with the writing. "But I call the shots and I have feeling we'll run into them soon enough by taking on the league. Plus Cyrus is looking for me so I just have to wait for him to come to me."

"Two in one, this is phenomenal!" Erika exclaimed. "Wouldn't you need more warriors to help out though?"

"Not for Galactic you should know from asking that guy. It's a heap of idiots with Cyrus ordering them around. All of us is more than enough for them."

"It's not right to drag in more people against that other group, we'll have to have a good strategy then to make up for the lower number." Kadota remarked.

"We don't have to take them down right now and their numbers are dropping." Masaomi remarked.

"Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you Amy but when we went to go get our stuff, those guys that attacked had been killed along with their Pokémon. A few Pokémon and two people were missing." Mikado added. Amy couldn't help but feel a spark of hope at possibly finding someone she had looked for so long but the chances were slim. An uprising seemed uncharacteristic too but considering every member enjoying killing their victims painfully it's very probable that many enjoy power too. Either way it helped a lot with them having to deal with an inside problem. It would take heat off their backs and Mikado and Masaomi could still go for the league, just very carefully.

"It's okay I forgot to tell you something too. When you two were in TwinRiver city going back to the hotel, those guys dropped in and one of them got a call from Cyrus. He said everything will be decided tomorrow which would be today. I don't like the vibe I got from them either."

"It's probably about the bounty then." Mikado sighed, silence settling in the van as the blonde finished writing down the gathered info. The ride passed rather peacefully, Erika and Walker talking the most and the gang offered a ride all the way to Eterna City where the next gym lied ahead.

Saburo suddenly slammed on the breaks bringing the van to a skidding stop, grumbling as a Shinx dashed past them into Eterna Forest. The Pokémon squealed as the van almost collided with it disappearing quickly into the close trees.

"What happened?" Amy asked in the back.

"A Shinx jumped out in front of the van. Everyone alright?"

"Yeah"

Mikado gazed at the trees to where the small Pokémon had disappeared to. Excitement bubbled at the thought of trying to find the Shinx in the large forest. He heard back home in his home village from another older trainer that there was even a haunted building. "Thank you for the ride but I think we'll continue on foot."

"You sure? That forest is known for getting people lost." Saburo pointed out.

"It's alright, it may actually be better to expand my roster for the next gym. If you're okay with it, Amy and Masaomi." The two nodded and all three climbed out of the van, Amy releasing Tauros to help carry stuff and ride on it. The three bid farewell, Kadota and Masaomi agreeing to stay in touch as the van gang decided to have a closer at who Cyrus likely allied with. Kida called forth Flash and Mikado called forth Girafig tilting its head at him. The Pokémon glanced to Tauros carrying some stuff and Amy leaping on its back before looking back at Mikado tilting its head again with a soft cry. The teen slowly made his way to its side relieved to find his Pokémon cooperating although the duo had no interaction besides the initial capture.

"Welcome to our office, Cyrus. Can we offer something to drink?" Shiki greeted sitting across their clients with other members in the room including the head of the Awakusu-kai.

"No, I'll get right to the point. The job is to capture the boy I sent a picture of. You may also have seen him on a poster with a bounty. He'll put up a fight and plots his moves strategically, do not be fooled by his mere fourteen years of age. Team Galactic grunts have seen him with another boy, he is of no concern."

"We've spotted him with a girl too, what about her?" Aozaki inquired.

"She is of no concern either but they may try to protect him."

"How much of a fight does he put up?" Akabayashi asked.

"He's a proficient street fighter. As far as I know he has one Pokémon but never uses it. He's been running since he left but he's very capable at gathering information about his opponents and formulating an effective plan against them. Time is of the essence, there is something I want him to witness. I'll call when time is running out but it' be preferable if you have him captured before I have to make that call. Another thing; do not use rope to tie him up."

 **Chapter 6 is done, hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think. Chapter sizes may vary greatly later however none will be shorter than the previous ones.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, quick note here. Till now I've been naming every chapter but as there are many chapters ahead, I may run out of chapter names or they'll be rather dry.**

Chapter 7: Officer Sorry

While the trees stood close together they didn't hinder slim teens to comfortably weave through. The trio stuck close together and not just because of the density of the forest but because the forest had a rather nasty record of people going missing as well as a spooky reputation. Nonetheless it looked beautiful as the sun shone against the green leaves, Masaomi joking that if this was a game, it'd be a maze like forest map. Luna walked alongside them again having received some first aid in the van with the rest able to heal on its own. The Shinx didn't show itself again, the trio orienting their course on the wider sections which ironically to Masaomi's joke did create a maze if you were to follow the wider paths.

"Nothing but bug Pokémon." Mikado sighed. He'd hoped to run into that Shinx or anything more suitable against grass for that matter. Bug Pokémon were expected but the little hope had stayed that maybe a un-owned fire Pokémon or something had wandered into the forest. The other reason that the teen simply had grown tired of riding in the van and as much as the incidents of the forest along with the ghost Pokémon likely amassing in the chateau should send any sensible person turning around it also beckoned the curious heart. The kids knew that not every ghost Pokémon set out to be a cruel pain in the ass but a sprawling majority to stay on guard existed. Lately though so many people have gone missing that it bordered on the absurd, some rumoring a serial killer dwelled in the forest waiting for victims to come by. Mikado manned a compass just to make sure they could find their bearings again if they got lost, the teens squeezing through a rather thick cluster of bushes.

"Still no Shinx…" Mikado sighed.

"Over there!" Amy suddenly yelled darting aside where the tell- tale star at the end of the tail disappeared in undergrowth, the boys running after her to where it fled to. Amy in the lead moved her hand to a next pokeball rushing into the undergrowth but rolled back before calling forth the Pokémon. The boys stopped beside her as the reason of the collision stumbled out from the undergrowth having fallen on their butt themselves turning out to be a young police officer with a male Growlithe.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright!?" The police officer stuttered.

"I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry again I didn't look where I was going. I was following a lead or at least think it's a lead, I've been investigating the spike in disappearances for so long…"

"Relax, I didn't get hurt. Did you see by any chance where that Shinx went?"

"No, I was going after it too. You see, Shinx don't normally show up in the forest in the wild so I figured maybe it belonged to someone and maybe this someone is the one causing the disappearances but it's just a guess and I can't find anything and this is like my fifth assignment ever and I'm afraid I'm going to get fired-"

"Chill out, dude!"

"So-"

"Don't say it."

"Sss… I can't help it."

"How about we team up? We're all looking for the Shinx." Mikado suggested catching Kida's look to late and giving an apologetic shrug.

"I really like that idea and if there really is a serial killer I can protect you three as you travel through!" The young cop explained with a bright smile on his fair face. Th guys kind of sported traces of a baby face and pearly blue eyes shining with young ambition to bring justice and mop of messy brown, black streaked hair.

"I'm not against you coming with us but I doubt your ability to protect us, we can defend ourselves quite well."

"I'm a trained police officer; I'll have you know I have had extensive exercise in my training."

"Really? Okay, show me." Amy shrugged back up.

"U-umm, w-what? You want to fight?"

"Yeah"

"O-okay, just s-"

"Don't"

"Okay." The Growlithe backed up and sat down watching intently as his master took a fighting stance and Amy shot forward with a low kick sweeping the young cop's feet out under him in five seconds. The poor guy sat flat on his butt rubbing his behind as he stood up with cheeks flushing in embarrassment. The teens chuckled and Amy offered her hand pulling him up.

"We should probably set up camp." Mikado remarked as the sun started to dip, the four finding a small but big enough clearing to pitch two tents with the three guys having to cram in one and Amy getting an entire tent to herself due to being a girl. Masaomi offered to get water for the canned soup, Mighthyena sniffing for a source. As the duo searched, Kida's mind wandered to the police officer while tossing and catching Luna's poke ball into the air. His story felt off it missed pieces and the teen's gut told him something was wrong here. No police department would send in an officer with such little experience into such a forest on the hunch of a serial killer.

At least he didn't seem to know about the poster which begged the question of how long exactly the guy had been in the forest unless the police didn't take the posters serious. A part of him also didn't want to be around the cop because he unintentionally reminded of his past specifically of someone the teen wanted to forget completely.

"Hey, wait up- Argh!"

Masaomi turned to the cop having tripped over a root and face planted into the grass below. Ghost hive or serial killer, this guy stood no chance. Masaomi helped him up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks. I just thought I'd come along you know with ghost Pokémon coming out at night and that possible kidnapper."

"How come the investigations haven't been called off? Without any more leads or progress it'll be called a dead end, I know a thing or two how police stations work." Masaomi pointed out casually.

"You're a little detective, huh? I guess I'm making progress, it hasn't been called off but I don't get reception here. The other day we found Shinx scent leading to the old chateau in the forest and I took a look inside at daytime."

"Did you find anything?"

"No, another dead end." The cop sighed. "I'll crack this case though, I won't give up! Are your parents police officers?"

"No, one of them is dead."

The smile on his face dropped quietly apologizing before talking again after a short silence. Luna suddenly softly growled as the two approached the river as Shinx shaking with wide eyes looked up from the water like it expected to be pounded into the dirt. The sun started to envelope the horizon in an orange casting the forest in a sort of twilight beckoning the first ghost Pokémon outside such as the Haunter peeking out from behind a tree staring at the small Pokémon with a growing smile. The Shinx turned around with a cry backing away.

"Luna, use Crunch!" The dark-type Pokémon leapt over the thin river hitting the water with a splash almost reaching the other side but the Shinx already started running and the Haunter giving caused Luna to only graze the Pokémon with the attack causing a special hue to come from her maw. Luna gave chase with Masaomi and the cop on the other side, the Shinx frantically trying to lose its pursuer by running zigzag. Driven by fear, the Pokémon ignored its tiring legs and Masaomi called back Luna as Haunter darted sideways out of view although the Shinx didn't stop running trapped in the only thought of fleeing. The teen followed on the other side of the river running as fast as he could trying to come up with an idea to calm down the frightened Pokémon with the Police Officer behind him. Usually without being weakened first a Pokémon would bust out of a pokeball and the blonde didn't have many left. Kida pulled out a pokeball readying to throw to try his luck when he suddenly crashed down before the item could leave his hand twisting to the cop holding on to him with a quiet sorry having tripped over his own feet. The young trainer sighed no longer seeing Shinx as the two got up, the young officer suggesting to go back to the camp.

"It's getting dark, they should be back by now…" Amy remarked gazing out into the trees. "Do you think the cop is the serial killer?"

Mikado almost spit out his water being caught so off guard. "I don't think he could kill anyone, he comes off as really insecure to me."

"Unless it's a front. Nah, you're probably right that cop couldn't hurt a fly. If there is a serial killer out here and he'd actually find them he'd be toast."

"Where are you going?"

"Relax, I won't disappear. Just going to go around camp a little and look for them."

"Here, take a flashlight." Mikado tossed the flashlight to Amy catching it and the girl ventured further away from camp but stayed within sight of the glow of the fire. They set up camp with bushes in a circular growth around the clearing like a protective wall, the girl circling around it. "Ow, Mikado!" Amy whipped around but no Mikado mischievously smiled at her, the only gazing back being the forest yet someone had yanked her hair. "Masaomi, it's not funny." Again, no response and Amy growled turning back around and stalking off on her route. Maybe she got paranoid and got her hair yanked a little on branch.

"Where is Amy?"

"Circling the camp looking for you two." Mikado took the gathered water, canned soup bubbling inside a pot over the fire. "Everything alright?"

"Hm?"

"You have dirt and scratches on you, both of you."

"Oh sorry, that's my fault. I tripped and held onto Masaomi when falling while we were running. Sorry." The cop apologized with sigh sitting down on a large stump.

 _Yank! Yank! Yaaaaank! YANK!_ "That's it shithead, stop it!" Amy whirled around with a snarl glaring at the Misdreavus having been lured closer by ignoring quite a bit of hair tugging and punched it. The joyful, mischievous smile dropped immediately as it wasn't greeted with fear but only mounting anger by the teenager grabbing for a Pokémon to continue the fight with her. The Misdreavus glared back and 'hmph'd before flying off pouting with a much bruised ego. Amy stalked back into camp enjoying the soup with the boys and warning about the annoying Pokémon.

His hand slowly moved to the pocket flinching back as the man turned a little in his sleep before reaching out and silently taking the pokeball leaving the tent and releasing the Growlithe. The Pokémon looked up at Masaomi waiting for him to indicate what he wanted. Keeping his voice low, the teen started to talk, "You could've tracked Shinx this entire time couldn't you?" The Growlithe nodded. "Does he let you?" The Pokémon now shook its head, eyes narrowing at the tent with the faintest growl as to not wake the cop. The fire Pokémon continued to stare at the tent with a sad sigh, Kida's hand rubbing over the male Pokémon's head with a reassuring smile. "I don't know what's going on but I'm piecing it together. I'll figure it out and put an end to it no matter how bad it gets, I promise." The Growlithes eyes widened and the mouth curved downward right after a tiny smile and the Pokémon became frantic grabbing Masaomi by the sleeve with big pleading eyes. Masaomi glanced at him with questioning eyes and Growlithe let go fetching sticks and piling them up shuffling them together to 'run' in a readable mess. "I just promised I won't bail." Masaomi smiled and Growlithe tried spelling out a message again but with no luck this time, sorrowfully glancing at the kind human before being called back to the pokeball and the blonde quietly put the Pokémon back to his owner.

"Hey Masaomi." Amy walked up beside him, Mikado talking to the cop as they walked through the forest after packing up camp. The girl kept her voice low glancing at the cop. "don't you think it's weird, he didn't track down Shinx yet and captured it?"

"It is, I talked to Growlithe last night. Shinx could've been found and spared being chased by a Haunter for a while now, the cop won't let Growlithe do it."

"Except he's too genuinely nice to be a killer, I can tell by the first glance."

"I have an idea on where to find more clues and if I were that Haunter I'd corner that Shinx where I have all the advantages and the Shinx is at a disadvantage."

"The old chateau around here…"

"Hey Mikado, want to check out the old chateau?"

"Yeah sounds exciting." Mikado smiled catching up to the two with the cop.

"Why don't you lead the way?" Amy asked the officer.

"Alright follow me! But we have to be careful; it's really dangerous even in daylight." The young lad shuddered, his 'look' inside having been no more than running inside and running out again with a pounding heart. Besides the dark, he'd felt a chill inside and he'd seen a ghost still having nightmares from it. But he refused to give up on the case. He felt ashamed that it wasn't the other way around but he felt a lot safer with the kids around him. All three had Pokémon with them and Masaomi and Amy could majorly kick ass even without Pokémon.

"Hm?" Gardenia glanced over her shoulder at the approaching quartet, the gym leader standing in front of the old building herself.

"Oh hello there, are you going inside too?" The officer asked.

"No, are you going inside?" Gardenia turned to them with a frown.

"Yes we are."

Amy tilted her head as the officer remained rigid with a smile in front of the door before losing composure and trying to regain confidence by coaching himself about his gear like having his flashlight. Mikado and Masaomi glanced at each other and offered a shrug and smile to Gardenia while Amy narrowed her eyes a little and blew up her cheeks. Minute by minute ticked by as they watched the poor guy melt in on himself before Amy couldn't take it anymore and kicked him in the butt sending him stumbling inside with a squeak calmly venturing in herself afterwards. Mikado and Masaomi couldn't help but snicker following Amy.

"Wait, it's dangerous in there! It's supposed to be filled with ghosts!" Gardenia warned but the boys assured her they'd be careful and continued inside. The girl sighed looking to the sky towards the sun having completed half the track across the sky.

The chateau greeted with a dusty old sprawling foyer with two staircases leading upwards. Between the stairs on the ground level beckoned a room eerily with dust playing in the few light strands by the darkened entrance. Exactly above on the next floor between the stairs beckoned another entrance mimicking the lower one and two rooms forked off from either staircase. Their self-proclaimed protector barely moved an inch his legs feeling like jelly following the three quietly, his hand ready to throw Growlithe at any movement. Deciding to check out the ominous doorway to the back on the lower level first, their eyes stopped at the statue captivating their gaze at it seemed to glare at the visitors. Nobody mentioned it but they all felt an ominous aura coming from it as if it glared right at their souls. Behind the foyer sprawled out a dining room with a long table and two kitchen halves to either side. The four split up at Kida's suggestion, Amy and Mikado heading for the right side and the other to the left. The left side gave way to a large kitchen and Masaomi investigated a little searching for signs of recent activity. Dust mostly layered the counters and cupboards proved empty, the blonde moving over to the two fridges to open them.

"Maybe we should meet back up with Amy and Mikado. Or are they coming here? We really didn't plan this out."

"In a sec." Masaomi opened the fridges, one empty and out of operation and the second one devoid of electricity too but filled with dry snack such as granola bars. The teen looked over the find as the cop twiddled his thumbs behind him watching the younger male. So his hunch was right somebody did camp out here. All the snacks were the kind to last quite long in dry conditions so whoever used the chateau didn't have to worry about spoiled food. Assuming a person did really kidnap people in the forest these snacks were from the victims. Growlithe had showed concern for their safety growling at the tent with the cop asleep in it but Masaomi agreed with Amy that the guy behind couldn't hurt a fly let alone kill someone. He was missing a piece of the puzzle. The Shinx could be coincidence or bait to lure people in which made it plausible that the Haunter belonged to the person responsible for the snack stash.

"What did you find?" Kida didn't turn around but the voice of the cop changed. Not much and maybe someone who didn't pay attention to details due to watching their back wouldn't have notice nor that something else changed. "What do you think it means?" The officer took a step forward now standing right beside the teen also looking at the filled non functioning fridge with hands in his pockets.

"Maybe there is a serial killer in the forest. You said you checked out this place before, was the food here?"

"I don't know, I didn't check inside cabinets and such." The cop chuckled rubbing the back of his head. "Guess that was lousy of me, hm?"

"By the way do you feel that too? Something changed." Masaomi closed the fridge glancing at the cop to observe his reaction to the comment.

"It's a ghost! Amy do you see it too!?" Mikado suddenly shouted from the other room, the officer shrieking at being startled and bumping with his back against the wall as both looked to the doorway, Masaomi dashing into the other room.

"Amy what are you doing?" Mikado stared at female in friend in bewilderment as Amy stuck her hand and arm into the butler's ghost floating by to see what would happen in curiosity. The boys watched their friend's antics thrilled at seeing the ghost while the older male behind them gaped like a fish trying not to faint while numbly shining the flashlight on the whole scene. Amy wiggled with her arm moving with the ghost continuing her pestering for few minutes before suddenly pulling her freezing arm back and rubbing it, the girl certain the butler quickly glared at her before disappearing into thin air.

"I'm pretty sure the old grump just gave me a dirty look…" The girl grumbled. "Wanna check out upstairs?"

"We didn't find anything interesting down here besides that ghost, what about you?"

"Old food in a fridge. Split up again upstairs?" Masaomi replied.

"S-Shouldn't we stay together with ghosts here?" The officer stuttered.

"I don't think they'll do anything, the one in here ignored Amy. Just maybe don't do what she did." Mikado shrugged.

"Isn't it odd that we didn't run into a single ghost Pokémon yet?" Amy remarked, the duo taking the right room up the stairs filled with bookshelves.

"Yeah there should be lots here or at least a few even in daylight." The teens leafed through a few but soon lost interest moving on to the doorway into a hallway between the stairs finding bedrooms starting from the right end. The last one to the right proved empty, the next one beside it hosting a bed and drawer. Mikado curiously rummaged through the drawer while Amy gazed at the bed with a mischievous smile growing on her lips. The girl's fingers closed around the pillow while Mikado's face flushed red having stumbled upon old girlish underwear oblivious to everything around him for a moment before quickly tossing the clothing back inside and slamming the drawer shut. The young trainer turned sideways his face twisting in horror as Amy pounced on him with a grin and the pillow raised high smacking it down right into his face. Suffice to say, an age old pillow isn't clean and filled with dust released upon vicious impact sending both teens into a coughing and wheezing fit stumbling out of the room with Mikado asking Amy why. Their eyes widened in horror and they started to plead and shriek for Masaomi to stop in his tracks seeing the teen come down the hallway at them with a pillow but the pleas came to late both smoked in a vicious blow sending all three into another throat burning coughing fit. The young cop almost having jumped at the wall at a creaking noise came to a stop in front of the teens after having lost sight of the blonde watching them worriedly coughing their lungs out in the hallway. Amy could only talk as quietly as mouse, Kida still tried to catch his breath and poor Mikado have suffered the most dust was reduced to using hand signs and wheeze in an attempt to communicate. Amy started smacking Masaomi relentlessly while Mikado unsuccessfully tried to call her out on her own ambush while trying to assure their older friend that they were alright.

"It looks spooky…" James sighed hiding behind a bush with Meowth and Jessie.

"Do you want that Pokémon or not?" Meowth questioned, the trio having come up with half assed idea of jump scaring the teens. From what they glimpsed of Amy they decided it was crucial to avoid an actual fight with her just as much as they avoided Masaomi.

"We don't know what to expect in there but Meowth has point James. After all to counteract any ghost Pokémon we have our own."

"Amy… you're not going to try to poke a ghost again?" Mikado asked watching Amy stare intently at the ghost of a little girl that showed up with the other two. The black-haired teen bubble with excitement at the sight having tried to talk to the ghost but got promptly ignored while Amy seemed to have an internal conversation. Masaomi had tried to talk to the ghost to while she was there attempting a flirt to get the beings attention but suffered complete disregard too. The two boys then settled to watch in interest while they could silently wondering what Amy would do who showed her excitement in different ways. Like trying to poke ghosts. The girl's ghost disappeared before Amy pounced and the cop glanced out of a window noticing the sun going down. Mikado's voice still strained to be audible and his throat sounded as raspy as cucumber being shredded while Amy carried a squeaky undertone and Masaomi's voice returned to normal.

"It's getting dark; we should probably set up camp."

"How about in here?" Amy suggested.

"H-here? More ghost Pokémon show up at night, it's really not safe. Well, the woods aren't safe either but maybe a little bit more safe out there as you have space to run and-"

"If you're scared you can sleep outside."

"N-no, I-I'm not scared. I-I won't leave you three a-alone in here."

"Sweet dreams then." Amy smiled, the cop puffing out his frail chest a little in an attempt to look stronger. "I'll have one of my Pokémon keep watch and switch out another the other half of the night.

"Which room do we stay in?" Mikado whispered taking another sip of water. The group picked the dining room setting up the sleeping bags. "What cases have you been assigned too?"

The young officer dropped his task and sat down brimming with confidence thinking of the four completed assignments. "Well, this one is fitting to our current surrounding it had to do with a Gastly."

"It's weird how quiet this place is; we didn't run into any ghost Pokémon. This place should be a hive…" Amy mentioned.

"It was one of my first assignments and other apartments tenants complained a lot about another one on the upper floor. Lady in her fifties had a reputation to stick to herself and ordinarily didn't cause any trouble but in the past week people complained about her pulling pranks and being a general nuisance. I got sent to investigate and every time I poked around she acted normal but as soon as I'd leave the complains would mount again so finally after trailing her with a while without being seen I caught her pull a classic ring the doorbell on a neighbor. The pranks stayed harmless but when confronted she couldn't remember a thing, apologizing anyway and promising not to cause any more trouble. But a week after 'wrapping up the case' it started again and it turned out that a Gastly possessed her every time she caused trouble because it was bored. The problem was solved when we enlisted help from a passing trainer who took Gastly with them and it hasn't come back since no longer bored."

'Gastly possession… Reminds of hers, except it doesn't pull pranks…' Amy thought to herself.

The young officer shared another assignment but Masaomi had stopped listening after the Gastly incident consumed in his own thoughts. The Haunter definitely bullied the Shinx and a Gastly possessing the officer would account for that change in vibe. It would also explain why such a sweetheart could perform cold blooded murders without a shred of malice showing. Kida felt there is a connection between Haunter and the likely Gastly but what was the connection? What stringed Haunter relentlessly pursuing Shinx and Gastly possessing to possibly murder together? The blonde knew how to confirm the murder concept he just had to stumble over the bodies but to find the thread tying them together he would have to dig deeper. Or confront the Gastly itself after confirming murder. He couldn't punch a Gastly but his Pokémon could touch it with attacks.

"Looks like they're staying inside for the night, they haven't come out yet." Jessie remarked.

"Perfect then all we need to do is wait for them to sleep." James smiled. Their smiles dropped as a sudden wail split the calm night and the trio jumped in fright frantically looking around them. The wail turned to eerie sobbing and wind rustled the leaves interrupted by a loud snap sending the three running for the hills. With their backs turned and sprinting into a random direction in the forest in fright, Team Rocket failed to see the smirking Pokémon behind them laughing to itself and letting loose another wail chasing after them in delight.

"Which one buddy?" The voice whispered hovering over three sleeping figures having waited very long for everyone to finally fall asleep. Amy's Pokémon supposed to keep watch, the Swellow, lay slumped on the floor fast asleep. The short stubby fingers of a second silhouette switched back and forth between two victims in an undecided manner before settling on one. "One of the fighters… started figuring it out… It will work this time… You finally get you wish Gengar and Haunter and me are with you all the way." A branch smacked the window and the two silhouettes grumbled. "Sorry but it's windy today, mind if we do this tomorrow night?"

The Gengar shook it's head placing a hand on the others arm.

"We'll keep them here, we have the perfect bait. They want to help Shinx." Their heads turned to a third in the room glaring with the faintest snarl. "You can't do anything. You couldn't stop us before and you can't now because you can't hurt your master."

"Morning everyone, sorry for going through your stuff Mikado. I made us some canned vegetables by the way you carry a lot of stuff, doesn't it ever get heavy?" The officer greeted them, the kids yawning and rubbing their eyes.

"It does but Amy and Masaomi help and their Pokémon too." Indeed Tauros got to carry lots on wider roads, the Pokémon not complaining a single time. His mother had gone rather overboard with supplies and his father had simply helped his wife without protest although one might say they packed enough for more than one preparing Mikado for the possibility of being stranded on a barren island with the supplies his only chance of survival. The four ate in silence, Masaomi continuing the conversation.

"Hey Mikado, when do you want to leave the forest and continue with the league? Flash can help you out in the gym."

"At this rate, we'll be here for weeks trying to find that Shinx…" Mikado agreed sadly.

"You're leaving?" The cop asked.

"The two are taking on the league. Besides, isn't this your case police officer?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah, it is… It's just been fun having you three around. It can get pretty lonely not that I'm really alone, Growlithe is always with me it's just I miss contact with people I guess. But I understand, I think I would've gone for the league too if I hadn't become a police officer."

"We're pretty close to the city with the next gym; we can search for about half a day longer. What do you think?" Masaomi asked his two friends nodding in agreement and smiling at the cop rubbing the back of his head with a humble thank you and almost apologized for taking their time but Amy stopped him by flicking a carrot piece at him with a spoon.

"Is it gone!?" Jessie exclaimed, the trio leaning against a tree catching their breath after terrifying night. They completely lost sight of the teens and right now they'd rather get out of the forest and wait in the city hosting the next gym they headed for.

"I think so, I don't hear screaming anymore." James sighed in relief.

"Maybe it was a Misdreavus" Meowth panted.

"Then why didn't you fight it or told us right away!?" James snapped.

"I got spooked, what if it was someone being murdered!? Don't you know about the spike in disappearances in this forest!?" Meowth snapped back, Jessie putting atop to the fight pointing out that it didn't matter now deciding for all of them to wait in Eterna City for the kids to come for the badge.

"Where is Masaomi?" Amy asked, the four having walked further apart to cover more area but the blonde didn't reunite with them. The half day mark neared in minutes and Amy had in between pulled Mikado aside and informed him of Masaomi's suspicions she knew of and explaining her own. Mikado agreed that something felt off from the start although he hadn't given it as much thought as his blonde friend both agreeing to be on guard.

"I'll go look with Growlithe." The officer said releasing the fire Pokémon and leaving without another word, his heart thumping. 'What if there really is a serial killer and they got Masaomi!?'

"Guess that leaves us…"

Luna sniffed the ground, Kida randomly following his gut. He had no idea how to find a possible corpse or more in the vast forest. For all he knew they could be piled up or scattered all over the place. He still didn't figure out the connecting thread as no clue to it showed up at all leaving him to lean towards confronting the culprit. Luna's hairs on her back raised, the Pokémon slowing down and circling the area while Masaomi glanced around failing to notice something sticking out of ground. The teen tripped falling forward, his hands sinking a little in loose dirt. Kida braced for the grossest outcome and started digging with Luna, the cause of tripping being bone possibly a finger sticking out. Twigs and leaves mixed with a thick layer of dirt and the teen didn't have to dig any further when the rotting smell emanated from the dig site, his hand definitely touching remnants of a corpse. Luna growled and her head lifted glaring at the one smirking person behind the blonde getting up. "Found corpses, did you?"

"What's the deal Gastly? Why go through the trouble of possessing the cop and hiding bodies?" Masaomi fully turned to the officer no longer the kind man but a smirking monster within completely confident and relaxed eyeing the teen with a smile.

"Figured it out, truly a little detective. Don't know why yet?"

"I know the Haunter and Shinx have to do with you, I just don't know what ties you together. But I'm guessing that string explains the bodies."

"What if I just like to kill?"

"Spill it or get straight to the fight we both know will happen."

"No please, I'll gladly tell you the missing puzzle piece! Haunter keeps Shinx in the forest as bait to lure humans to the chateau. You see I move around day and night here and in the chateau but Haunter and Gengar are only out at night. The Haunter by the river was an illusion but Shinx jumps at any noise. Following Shinx and into the chateaus at night gives Gengar a glimpse and then he decides if he wants that one. You see, it's not with every Gengar but my friend Gengar used to be human. Haunter and I are his best friends but we can never be a friend to him like a human ending up with the same fate could."

"That's why you keep killing people using the cop…"

"So Haunter and I decided we'd help Gengar fulfill his biggest wish getting him a friend that would understand once they are like him. We promise the killing will stop once we got Gengar the buddy we can never be. We need a fighter, a real strong one at least we think that counts. Gengar isn't even sure how it happened to him but we have an idea to increase our chances to make it work. Last night when you were sleeping Gengar picked and he chose you, Masaomi. You'll be our friend, I'm sure it'll work this time. You might try to run away but we'll make you stay you'll accept it eventually; no one will look at you the same way again. You'll be dead and gone to them but we'll be there for you instead. It'll be great you'll see."

"No thanks!" Kida growled. Luna snarled jumping in front of her human friend readying for battle and Gastly suddenly left the officer blinking in confusion and enveloped the group in smoke before Luna's fangs could dive into the Pokémon, the Pokémon fainting a second before impact along with everyone else. The Gastly repossessed the officer waking him up and bend down picking up the teenager and carrying him away with a smile.

"Soon Gengar, night is coming… We'll do it outside; Haunter will keep the other two busy."

"Assuming the cop is the killer, where would they do it?" Mikado asked, the duo jumping to act at the prolonged absence of both males.

"I don't know but Masaomi said he found food in a fridge in the chateau. Trying to search with no clue in the forest won't help but if we can find clues in the chateau we have a shot." Amy chewed her lip. "We'll find the evidence, Masaomi can fight the guys. Even if he hid fighting abilities, we both know Masaomi isn't to be toyed with."

"You're right if that killer thinks Masaomi is easy game he's got a big surprise ahead." Mikado nodded although he couldn't help worrying anyway. The duo started heading to the chateau arriving as the sun started to dip in the orange. Ignoring the eerie statue and dashing through the dining room, the teens found the stash of snacks but nothing much note worthy about it. Amy and Mikado split up and decided to look through the books again they neglected the first time hunting for any notes that may have been written down coming up with nothing.

Amy sighed her head wandering to the butler ghost appearing again having checked the dining room again and hopped off the table. The ghost ignored her but the girl wouldn't have it. If they couldn't find any clues lying around maybe they could find a witness. The teen pounced sticking her arm in again and annoying the ghost to the best of her abilities the butler finally furiously turning to her. "What's the deal with the Haunter and Shinx? Why are people going missing in this forest?"

"Beware the human having two faces for one is a murderous Gastly, friends with a Haunter and Gengar."

"Wait-"

"Now leave me alone stupid girl!"

"You're stupid!" Amy shouted at the disappearing butler repeating the words in her head starting to feel sick and rushing off to find Mikado.

Mikado blinked at the ghost girl twiddling his thumbs. Maybe she saw something? How could he ever get her attention? The teen sighed and approached the floating ghost mimicking Amy whilst politely asking for help. The girl turned to him and the boy pulled back inquiring about Shinx, Haunter and the disappearances, his heart racing as he had never expected it to work.

"Haunter and Gastly seek a friend for the once human Gengar. Hurry your friend is a fighter, he's in danger. Gengar has taken a liking to him. The two faced man will be there." The girl disappeared before Mikado could ask anymore question running into Amy halfway down and the two exchanged info quickly piecing it together with a growing knot in their stomach.

"Any idea how to find Masaomi?"

"Pick a direction and run in the forest." Amy suggested and quite sadly it was the only option they had, the duo rushing out of the chateau. Mikado and Amy ran as fast as they could suddenly met with rustling nearby followed by Team Rocket running straight into their path crashing into them. Behind the trio followed an eerie wail and Amy glared at the noise turning to Team Rocket scrambling to their feet and shivering.

"It won't let us leave now it will kill us!" Jessie wailed.

"Relax, it's just Misdreavus. Quit the act jackass, you're not scaring anyone anymore." Amy growled, the Misdreavus from before floating closer out of hiding with a pout glaring at the girl. The ghost Pokémon turned to leave glancing back as Amy continued to talk. "Hey any seen any Gastly or Gengar trying to a kill a blonde person?" Misdreavus lifted her head and puffed out her cheeks floating away without a care miffed at having been robbed of people to scare again.

"W-Who's being k-killed?" James asked.

"A murdering Gastly lives here going after our friend. Come on, Mikado we have to go."

"You'll just leave us here?" Meowth pointed out.

"Why not, you tried stealing our Pokémon." Mikado shrugged running after Amy but after a few steps, Shinx crossed their path followed by Haunter. Hoping to help Shinx and have Haunter lead them to Kida, the two chased after Shinx and Haunter ending up back at the chateau where Haunter disappeared into a wall and Shinx moved so frantically they lost sight of it.

The hand harshly slapped the cheek and the possessed officer stepped back with a smile watching Masaomi sit up with one hand wandering to the reddening cheek. The teen quickly snapped out of the daze recalling what happened and immediately reached for his pockets.

"They're gone. You can't punch a Gastly, you're helpless now and I know you won't seriously hurt the officer either."

Masaomi glared at the smirking Gastly indeed finding his pockets empty and the blonde stood up readying to give it his best. Gengar watched by a tree, red eyes and grin fixed on their victim. Kida lunged, the Gastly dodging a punch but suffering the legs kicked out under him instead. Gengar pounced distracting Masaomi allowing Gastly to regain footing and throw a punch but even though the Pokémon possessing the officer strengthened the punch a little, the blonde shrugged it off. The two circled each other and Masaomi sidestepped a thrown punch and retaliated with a blow to the gut sending Gastly stumbling back. Gengar inched closer again but didn't attack yet, the officer's hand moving towards the belt. The Gengar's smile grew wider and Masaomi's eyes narrowed as his legs suddenly sagged away a little feeling dizzy for a split second.

Gastly laughed noticing the teen's confusion. "When I put you to sleep, I added poison later on. I'm not stupid you know, I know that I'll never win a fight against you in this meat sack but he's our insurance against someone else. So I gave myself a little advantage." Masaomi stumbled back evading a punch, breathing becoming harder. Gastly attacked again trying to grab the blonde but receiving an elbow instead. Masaomi tripped almost collapsing completely and Gastly and Gengar smiled brighter advancing on their victim. A red energy flashed between them from a poke ball and Growlithe snarled viciously at them placing himself between kida and the ghost Pokémon holding the officer hostage. "You'll never do it."

Growlithe shed a tear and the snarl grew angrier, eyes glancing back at Masaomi worriedly silently thanking him and the fire Pokémon lunged forward straight at the officer's throat. Gastly's eyes widened in shock backing up, quickly pulling out the gun from the belt and firing it. A shot split the silent night, the bullet ripping through Growlithe's throat coming out at the back of his neck, the Pokémon dropping down in mid jump coughing up blood with his last dying breaths. Gastly and Gengar smirked, their eyes going back to Masaomi sitting on his butt frozen on the spot with his eyes distant and filled with horror. The amber orbs silently stared at the pooling blood, not moving an inch.

Their heads snapped upwards to a wail and they raced up the stairs finding the Haunter cornering the cowering Shinx in a room. While Mikado genuinely thought of running for a split second before pulling out Pikachu to fight with as the Haunter suddenly enlarged turning to them without tearing down walls, Amy already pulled out three poke balls ready to tear down the entire place if she had to. Haunter stopped the illusion realizing that it wouldn't able to fool or scare either of them turning away from the shivering Shinx and facing the teens.

Amy released Chikorita, Sandlash and Zoroark the room getting rather stuffy. Mikado glanced at her in awe watching her command three Pokémon at once, the boy adding his own with Pikachu dodging a shadow ball and retaliating with a mighty shock. Chikorita immediately added razor leaf damaging the walls in the process. Heavily outnumbered and with barely any room to dodge, Amy's Pokémon even willing endure each other's attack for the sake of thrashing the Haunter, the ghost Pokémon dodged Pikachu and disappeared in a wall. "I'll finish Haunter, take care of Shinx!" Mikado nodded, Amy dashing out of the room with her Pokémon encountering the bully in the dining room chasing outside and continuing the battle loudly in the forest. The teen crept closer to the shaking Pokémon squishing itself further against the wall. "Pi? Pika…" The electric mouse Pokémon carefully neared the trembling Pokémon nudging it causing the Shinx to slowly open its eyes in fear. It didn't move eyeing Trainer and Pokémon but seemed relieved to see Haunter nowhere.

"Zoroark now!" Zoroark lunged but only grazed Haunter the weakened Pokémon almost unable to withstand the blow before fleeing back into a wall of the chateau. "Shit! Mikado, Haunter is coming back!"

Shinx suddenly shrieked curling up and Pikachu whipped around crackling with electricity as Haunter emerged from a wall heading straight for Shinx. Shinx opened its eyes as Mikado jumped in front of it and Pikachu leapt in front the teen releasing electricity with every ounce of strength left shocking the Haunter screaming out in pain. Yellow engulfed the room in front of Shinx and Mikado, Haunter nowhere to be seen as it disappeared and Pikachu panted turning to Mikado with a smile and joyful 'Pika'. The teen recalled his Pokémon praising it and turned to Shinx gazing at him wide eyes. The Pokémon blinked past him unsure of finally being safe from Haunter before leaping at Mikado with teary eyes and thanks. Amy smiled having run up the stairs and seeing Mikado hold Shinx before calling it into a pokeball.

Growlithe twitched for the last time, eyes rolling over and Masaomi barely snapped back to reality in time avoiding a Shadow Claw from Gengar by a mere inch. The teen stumbled forcing himself back on his feet shoving down the memories and feelings locking them away with the poison cursing through his veins. Gastly glanced at the dead fire Pokémon with chuckle, pulling out a fire stone out of a pocket and tossing it beside the Pokémon's head. "You'll never need that."

"You're disgusting." Kida growled dodging a swing and deliver a kick to the officer sending him stumbling back. His vision blurred and Gastly immediately used the chance twisting the blonde's arms behind his back holding him.

"Come on Gengar buddy, this is your chance! It'll work, we can do it!" Gengar smiled, tiny stubby hand with claw enveloping in Shadow Claw to deliver a fatal blow. The Pokémon attacked and Masaomi managed to pull away knocking over the officer. Light seemed to suddenly come from nowhere for a split second and the fire stone glowed with the Growlithe as shadows passed the faint moonlight in the sky. Kida stumbling forward crashing down into the fire Pokémon's fur as its eyes flew open and the Arcanine twisted sideways spewing a mighty flamethrower to protect the blonde at the pouncing ghost Pokémon. The officer tripped in the commotion causing Gastly to mess up and leave for a moment straight into the path of the flamethrower being torched in the process as Gengar watched in horror having managed to leap aside in time. Gengar disappeared in the closest shadow and Arcanine turned to Masaomi collapsed against his body giving the teen an affectionate lick before carefully approaching the cop with raised hairs. The hairs lowered again as the officer's hand touched onto the Arcanine's fur with a waterfall of apologies horrified at realizing what happened. The young man stumbled to his feet crouching down by Masaomi apologizing again and again with tears in his eyes, the teen with his face to the dirt.

"Shut up already, it's not your fault."

"I'm- w-we need to… to… p-please don't die…" The officer sobbed lost on what to do. He had nothing on him against the poison only able to watch the teen grow weaker trying to get up against all odds. Arcanine nudged the cop gently on his shoulder throwing his head to his back again and again and the man caught on. Arcanine crouched down and the young cop helped the teen onto the Pokémon's back.

A sudden dark vibe filled the dining room for split second as the teens passed it, their eyes drawn to the table with the old unlit candles on it. The feeling left but what happened next left them staring as an ominous vibe enveloped a candle and both questioned if they saw a dark haze manifest around the object shortly as it seemed to change shape and lit by itself sporting a purple flame, the small yellow eyes opening.

"I'm pretty sure that's not supposed to happen…" Mikado breathed.

"Agreed…" The two gazed at the candle come to life before backing away as the being glanced around before hopping off the table. The teens quickly left exiting the chateau and turned to the dark forest. "Any direction preferred?"

"Nope."

The two barely got out of sight of the chateau when an Arcanine rushed at them with a panting and staggering officer following and collapsing in front of them. The fire Pokémon turned sideways and Mikado helped the poor guy wheezing for air asking what happened. The cop stumbled over to Amy rushing to Masaomi's side with his eyes fluttering open and explained what happened, the girl and Mikado pulling out berries looking for pecha berries. Amy had three on her and she didn't even think how many were actually needed more or less shoving the berries down the weakened teen's throat. The three watching in anticipation sighing in relief as the berries kicked in, Masaomi immediately trying to get back on his own two feet and assuring that he's fine even though Amy helped Arcanine to keep the blonde resting. With the Kida on his back, Arcanine and the three humans searched for the poke balls, the officer apologizing yet again much to the others annoyance. Although a little spread out, all Pokémon were found within the next two hours with Luna meeting them halfway immediately checking on her trainer. Nightly bugs chimed through the night as they stood in front of the chateau again.

"Thank you three for everything again, I could've done without you."

"No problem, just leave me out of the report." Masaomi smiled.

"Me too." Amy added.

"A-are you wanted criminals o-or something?" The cop awkwardly chuckled.

"Nah but bad guys don't like us." Amy winked. "Mikado can hog all the praise." Mikado blushed sheepishly agreeing that the man should leave the two out of the report.

"Okay undercover heroes." The officer smiled with sigh. "But I won't forget your part so if you ever need a favor you know where to find me. There is something else Masaomi, it's for you. After all that happened, I want to give you Arcanine."

"But why?" Kida tilted his head.

"Bad memories? I don't it's probably silly but maybe it's better if I partner with another Growlithe. You know Arcanine has great intuition just like you. Please take Arcanine. It feels like you two belong together." The officer tossed him the ball and the teen caught glancing at it before pocketing it and thanking him. "Well I'm off to the station, time to close this case." The trio watched him leap aside at a bug moving in a tree clutching the flashlight closely and the teens chuckled Amy pointing out they should escort him. Embarrassed and with red cheeks, he accepted before they departed at the edge of the forest with the town with the station not far away. The four waved and the kids turned back into the forest heading back towards Eterna City although halfway there, Tauros carried Amy on top of gear both having snoozed off. Arcanine volunteered for Mikado quickly falling asleep too followed by Masaomi on Flash and the three Pokémon smiled over their backs and at each other continuing on the path.

"Ah, coffee I missed you… Donuts my friends…finally out of the forest." The officer sipped the coffee with a fat smile just having been praised for clearing up the Eterna Forest case as the sun danced through the windows into the station. A phone rang and the smell of coffee wafted through the air of the bright station, a box of donuts offering a treat to all employees. The morning bustle got more or less interrupted by a regular not so much in this station but in every station once in a while as two prominent International Police Agents erupted in a quarrel over a case. The two, one also having been dubbed by trouble makers hard-ass cop and one by the codename of Looker once again quarreled over who got the case in their well known rivalry. As they argued, a piece of paper floated to the ground with the back to the ceiling and the officer picked it up flipping the paper as he tilted the mug gulping down coffee only to promptly spit it out so hard the liquid showered the agents. The officer froze up recognizing the person on the person starting to choke furiously setting down his mug and trying to breathe. The show and shower got the agents to stop fighting, Looker giving a few claps on the back as the young cop regained his breath while the other agents picked up the dropped poster.

"Everything alright again?" Looker asked.

"Y-yes, t-thank you…" His voice came out as wheezing as he straightened up again, everyone else slowly returning to their tasks.

"If I wouldn't know any better, I'd say you just recognized the boy on the poster. Let's talk." The hard-ass cop pointed out and Looker gave the same look, the young officer swallowing already knowing he'd lost before he even started convincing them otherwise.

'I'm sorry.'

 **Chapter 7 done and I threw in more characters! Spooky touch to this one, hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think! See you next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Not sure if I mentioned it but in general unless specifically mentioned, the character wear what they usually wear in the anime and ocs usually wear the type of clothing when first described. I also won't describe characters in length because if you're reading this you're probably familiar with Pokémon and Durarara!.**

Chapter 8: Siren

"You didn't think ahead about this, did you?" Amy glanced to Masaomi, all three teens leaned against a building and peeking at the Galactic base.

"I won't let them having a base here stop us from taking on the gym." Masaomi replied.

"Maybe we can distract them while we quickly go to the gym…" Mikado pondered.

"Speaking of the gym, if you want to you can use Arcanine." Masaomi offered holding out the poke ball to his friend. While it wasn't impossible with Mikado's roster, a fire type would really help. The teen gladly accepted thanking his blonde friend and pocketed the borrowed Pokémon.

"Huh, a distraction… I can help with that…" Amy smiled calling out Zoroark crouched down and looking at his trainer patiently. "Look like him!" Amy instructed pointing at Masaomi and the Pokémon quickly glanced at the blonde before suddenly mimicking the teen exactly in looks brushing away some hair with a smirk. "Don't get distracted and let the illusion break, okay?"

"No problem." 'Masaomi' answered. "So, are you going to give me some pointers on how to act Masaomi?"

"He can talk." Mikado exclaimed.

"Mute people aren't very common you know." The Zoroark pointed out bathing in Mikado's curiosity.

"He's kind of a flirt, skilled fighter but don't get in any fights. Don't look like a coward though maybe like smirk and look like you're ahead of the game like luring the enemy in a trap. Don't fawn over yourself."

"Fawn over himself?" Mikado tilted his head.

"I always look good." The Zoroark responded.

"He has an inflated ego." Amy corrected.

"You want to know a couple of names if you come across them. The leader is called Cyrus, always like a brick with blue hair. Jupiter is a chick with pink her in a bun thing and has the rank commander. Another commander is Saturn and he has his blue hair up in two horns. Mars has red hair and is a commander too. Everyone else has a blue greenish bowl haircut and you can just call them idiots. They all wear grayish white suits with a g on it." Masaomi explained.

"Got it, anything else?"

"Stop playing with your hair, I don't do that."

Zoroark pouted but stopped placing his hands in the hoodie pouch and turning to Amy. "Any specific place I'm supposed to be?"

"Nah just linger around. If you see Galactic heading anywhere near us or the gym catch their attention without sticking out and give them a wild goose chase. Otherwise stay out of sight but close for now."

Masaomi pulled up his hood and the three set out towards the gym at a fast pace with Zoroark following in the shadows. Unfortunately not even halfway through the city and to the gym, the walk in the park stopped and the fake Masaomi slipped away catching the eye of three grunts out in the open having left the building pretending not to have noticed them.

Saki sighed rather bored waiting around the gym having checked out the city while waiting with Izaya having ensured she had a place to stay. The informant had called in between but could not tell her when the targeted teen would swing by not sure exactly where the blonde was himself the last days. Izaya guessed somewhere between Twin River City and Eterna City but that's as specific as it got. Izaya himself currently looked at one of his phones debating whether to give calling another try. The man dialed and waited glad to hear Kida pick up. "You've seem to have been busy, I couldn't reach you.~"

"Get to the point, I'm in a hurry."

"Galactic is going after the Adamant and the Lustrous Orb. The Adamant Orb is in Eterna City; I'll have the location of the other orb soon."

"Don't bother with the locations tell me when they have both."

"What are you up to?~"

"You'll see, I gotta go." The teen hung up and Izaya pocketed his phone with a smile wondering what Kida was planning.

Zoroark chewed his lip a little as the goose chase started to get boring. The teen was completely in the right to call the grunts idiots and with the Pokémon's experience having played decoy or pretended to be someone else not for the first time it was easy to foil them. He just had to make the slightest indication of fighting in any way to subdue any suspicion surfacing in just seconds. Zoroark perked up a little as one pulled out a phone referring to the person on the other end as Commander Jupiter.

Saki pushed off the wall of the building deciding to go for a walk through the city for few minutes with her Lycanroc in day form and Absol let out to enjoy some time outside the ball apart from the contests.

The trio glanced around with the gym coming in sight and Amy suddenly decided to sprint for it, the boys following quickly. The girl came to a skidding stop when a woman rounded the corner with blonde hair. "Excited to challenge the gym? I'm Cynthia by the way, the current champion."

"Yeah. Well they're challenging the gym, not me. I just tag along." Amy replied quickly stepping sideways to continue on her way.

"So I'll be seeing you two challenging me soon?" Cynthia asked with a smile turning to the boys.

"I hope so." Mikado sheepishly answered, Masaomi confidently replying with "You bet."

"Mind if I watch your battles?" Cynthia inquired.

"No, not all." Mikado answered, Cynthia walking the rest of the way with the kids with Amy encouraging a speedy pace. She wouldn't mind picking a fight with Galactic but it would probably better if her newfound friends could earn their badges in peace before having to possibly deal with Galactic.

Gardenia's eyes sparked with recognition as the four filed into the gym glancing around the grass themed gym with the battlefield being a miniature forest. Cynthia and Amy moved to the side while Mikado and Masaomi approached the gym leader. "Hey there, I remember you three from Eterna Forest."

"We would like to challenge you for the badge if you have time." Mikado politely stated asking Kida if he wanted to go fist and quickly asking Gardenia if she'd be okay with two in a row.

"No problem, who's trying first? I'll let you know that it won't be easy."

Mikado stepped back smiling at Masaomi and the blonde went up first choosing Bidoof against Cherubi.

Zoroark peeked out from hiding having let them run in circles yet again although the grunts interrupted their search and turned to a pink haired lady in suit with a g on it. 'Which one was it again… Jupiter, right.'

"Come on out Billy Bob John Robson!" Jupiter announced glancing around her.

'Billy Bob John Robson? Couldn't you have taken a shorter deck name? I can't get into any fights but I doubt Masaomi would just hide.'

"It's not like you to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid, Jupiter." 'Masaomi' smirked jumping down from a ledge. The grunts readied poke balls but Jupiter cut them off saying that she'll handle him pulling out her own. "I would stay but I don't have time right now." Zoroark turned and dashed off with a smirk and the grunts grumbled chasing after him along with Jupiter pocketing the poke ball again. 'This is too easy.'

While Bidoof didn't hold any particular advantages over Cherubi nor a disadvantage, Cynthia saw the fire both Masaomi and Bidoof shared in battle refusing to lose ultimately contributing to winning. Gardenia called back Cherubi out cold and released Turtwig next while Masaomi opted for Luna.

Zoroark sighed seeing the gym faintly come into view again and altered his course again for another round through the city but the Galactic members cut him off making a line. One poor grunt panted heavily from all the running holding on to his partner catching his breath. Zoroark took a step back and darted sideways and Jupiter released Zubat attacking with bite. 'Masaomi' put out his arm, the Pokémon's teeth imbued with the power of the attack sinking into his limb and the guy simply smirked shrugging it off, "Is that all you got?"

"I'll never really understand why he made an exception letting a child join. You're exceptionally tough but you're still a child and will never understand." Jupiter growled, Zubat letting go and backing away waiting for the next command. Zoroark glanced around him trying to avoid punching as he he'd be tempted to use attacks which would tip them off. Grass laid out behind him a little and his eyes shifted to a rock the male stepping back, picking it up and launching it at Zubat without warning or mercy. The rock collided with the surprised Pokémon lucky to be alive and flung into a grunt's face knocking them out. Jupiter's eyes widened at the smirking teen, the commander recalling Zubat and pulling out Skuntank.

"What's wrong, sweetie? You said it yourself, exceptionally tough." Zoroark internally gave himself an extra point for putting in a flirt with rubbing salt in the wound but he quickly realized to his dismay that it wasn't smart to call Jupiter 'sweetie' because her face clearly told that Masaomi never ever called her that before.

"Excuse me!? You insolent child, I happen to have much higher standards than of your caliber. You're an ugly little nothing compared to what I aim for."

Ugly. She called him ugly. Zoroark could _not_ stand that and therefore he did not watch his mouth at all. " _Ugly!?_ I'm the sexiest being alive on this entire planet, you fat ass bitch!" If Jupiter's face looked chuckle worthy before then her expression now could only be described as priceless.

Turtwig and Luna panted staring at each other having dished out, dodged and received attacks. Turtwig managed to trip up the Pokémon a few times with grass knot, Gardenia's favorite move as Luna showed to dodge razor leaf well. Masaomi in turn focused more on spotting grass knot early on and telling Luna to dodge ahead of time leaving the his trusted friend to deal with the other attacks more. Luna dodged but showed more brute force much like Bidoof did and as does their trainer when fighting himself. Turtwig dodged a tackle but Luna smiled the tiniest bit having not put all force into the attack but rather spooked Turtwig to put it on the defense, Gardenia seeing it to too late and ordering Turtwig to reflect which kept the grass Pokémon standing on its current spot. Luna lunged forward anyway and attacked with Crunch at full force pouring her strength into it hitting Turtwig crying out as reflect didn't help enough. Kida told Luna to let go and the Pokémon backed up, Turtwig swaying to its legs but collapsing again tiredly. Gardenia swallowed but liked the prowess the teen showed along with his Pokémon and the bond between them. The gym leader called out Roserade and Masaomi called on Flash. Gardenia and Cynthia noticed right away from his posture that while Flash was confident and trusted A=Masaomi with his heart, he was excited clearly exhibiting sings of having his first battle. Roserade on the other hand had plenty of battles before. Flash twitched with his ears, pawing the ground.

Amy leaned closer and Mikado informed her that this was Flash's first battle in his entire life. "That's not good." Amy sighed.

"They can do it, I'm sure." Mikado smiled. "Masaomi helped Flash win his first race."

"Are you telling me he never fought at all?" Amy gaped.

"Skill is not the only thing that determines the winner. Bond between Pokémon and trainer is crucial however I see her concern." Cynthia joined in.

Roserade opened with Magical leaf straight at the fire Pokémon. "Flash dodge the leaves and run forward!" Masaomi instructed and Flash dashed forward instantly weaving between the many small leaves with breathtaking speed and agility astounding Cynthia, Gardenia and Amy. Mikado smiled, Flash and Masaomi completely confident with Roserade face to face with Flash faster than it thought with the last leaves gone and Kida already in the next attack, "Spin around and kick out!" Flash's rear faced Roserade in the next moment, his body moving as the words rolled off his trainer's tongue, rump lifting and legs pulled back before they kicked out square at Roserade sending it flying back.

"Sweet!" Amy whistled.

"He's teaching his Pokémon how to fight during the battle." Cynthia remarked.

Gardenia didn't see that one coming pleasantly surprised and Roserade got back up on its feet as Flash backed up upon being told so. The excited Pokémon reared up with a whinny and Kida instructed him to set himself on fire with a flame charge and tackle Roserade. Gardenia instructed grass knot but Masaomi managed to see it in time warning Flash who leapt over the attack and barreled towards Roserade. Roserade leapt aside while firing a poison sting and Kida told Flash to swing back around passing behind a tree causing the attack to hit the tree instead. Gardenia had expected an attack but the blonde kept Flash dodging instead and the gym leader realized that Flash delighted in running around out speeding Roserade with ease. The fire Pokémon dodged yet again whipping past Roserade but this time, Masaomi attacked. The Pokémon twisted around right behind the grass Pokémon and came down with a stomp. Roserade flinched and stumbled back, Masaomi immediately using the window causing by the sort of flinch for another rear kick sending the gym leader's Pokémon flying back again. Roserade got back up and Flash stepped backed up again engulfing himself in fire. Gardenia quickly ordered Roserade to fire a combination of magical leaf and poison sting and stun spore. Gardenia smiled as few leaves managed to withstand the heat and graze Flash putting him off although he did not halt the assault. The gym leader threw in grass knot, Kida unable to see it in time and Flash tripped harshly brutally falling on his side. Amy and Mikado gasped and leaned forward, smiles returning as Flash got up shaking the dirt off his coat panting a little and giving a snort determined to keep fighting with Kida tiring himself a little giving his Pokémon a reassuring smile. Flash stomped the ground, eyes locked on Roserade and ears perked ready for instructions. Masaomi directed Flash sideways with one arm as Roserade shot a barrage of leaves and the equine Pokémon set on fire again but instead of the flames remaining solely on him, Flash left a fiery trail behind him pulling a circle around the grass Pokémon upon Kida's instructions. Gardenia got quickly cut off from seeing Roserade as Flash whipped past encircling the surprised Roserade in a ring of fire. Flash whinnied skipping in front of Masaomi and backed up seeing Kida tell him so with a hand sign. His eyes focused back on the ring of fire with Roserade in the middle unable to see a way out. Flash panted setting himself on fire again with flame charge for a single last sprint, Gardenia anxious and focusing on trying to help her Pokémon with dodging. Flash charged forward and Gardenia ordered stun spore at first sight of Flash, the fire Pokémon moments later breaking through the ring of fire engulfed in his own flames, hooves pounding against the soil. The spores hit and Kida felt the strain on his Pokémon as Flash slightly slowed down and encouraged him to pull through, to remember that first race they won how he didn't slow down then and go back to that moment. With Roserade being the finish line about to be plowed down. Flash's ears perked up and Masaomi's voice and the rush of the race flooded back in his veins along the desire to win. Flash pushed the paralyzing effect of the spores into the background pulling through and speeding up again plowing into Roserade, the grass Pokémon being burnt and thrown back through the fire ring landing harshly in front of Gardenia out cold. The fire subsided and Flash reared triumphantly panting heavily before turning to Masaomi running on the battle field and throwing his arms around the Pokémon's neck with a smile. Mikado and Amy cheered, Gardenia calling back Roserade and Cynthia smiled watching Flash rear, skip and buck in overtaking joy before being called back by Masaomi. Gardenia walked up to the blonde handing over the badge.

"I've never seen anyone fight like that, you're tough." Gardenia remarked. "That Ponyta never fought before did it?"

"No, Flash used to be a racer and after I helped him win his first race his owner gave him to me." Masaomi explained gladly accepting a badge with a thank you commenting that Gardenia was tough too considering she knew how to handle it when faced with the fire advantage. The gym leader quickly excused herself healing up her Pokémon before returning after a few minutes taking her position on one end of the field while Mikado took his position. Masaomi and Amy joined Cynthia on the sidelines, the blonde woman complementing Masaomi on his battle remarking that he had strong fighting spirit sharing that with his Pokémon.

Mikado immediately started out with a type advantage calling out on Staravia to fight Cherubi, the Pokémon hitting hard with a wing attack. Cherubi got back up retaliating with grass knot but the flying Pokémon easily dodged hovering in the sky and whipping up a powerful hurricane catching the grass type Pokémon. Poor Cherubi could only dodge and stall but fought valiantly and Gardenia skillfully managed to hit Staravia twice with attacks but the feathered Pokémon ultimately crushed Cherubi with two more wing attacks knocking out the little cherry alike. Both Pokémon got called back and Gardenia's Turtwig face off against Arcanine quickly glancing at Mikado having noticed the trainer change already in his ball but listened to his owner's friend obediently putting in as much effort as he would for Kida. Mikado still took a more tactical approach focusing on dodging although Arcanine quickly proved capable of a more brute approach hit hard with razor leaf and suffering a grass knot but shrugging it off opening with a flamethrower straight at Turtwig. Turtwig managed to remain standing but Arcanine packed power in a punch and just like the grass Pokémon he had fought before following up with fire fang after a dodge. The former police Pokémon's experience allowed Mikado to figure out what it could do learning the attacks as Arcanine did those it could do. Turtwig raised defense with reflect but a well placed Crunch lowered defense again in a tug of war. Arcanine endure a razor leaf barrage pulling through in favor of releasing another flamethrower directly in front of Turtwig fainting the grass Pokémon beaten rather swiftly by Arcane. The fire Pokémon was tired himself as the gym leader knew how to fight when faced with the obvious type advantage but didn't let it show sitting down as Mikado called him back. Gardenia pulled out Roserade not deterred at the previous losses at all and Mikado opted for Girafarig going for another type advantage.

Skuntank skidded back as Zoroark leapt aside retaliating with a kick to the gut although the ice got thin. First off, he had broken character pretty badly and Jupiter seemed to become more and more suspicious as Zoroark shrugged off the attack putting in less effort in dodging dark type attacks as it'd take more than this Pokémon could ever dish out to break the illusion. Caught up in the duel, Zoroark really wanted end none of them noticed a lone figure silently coming up behind the Galactic member with two Pokémon at her side ready to pounce. Zoroark pressed arm against the noise avoiding a poison gas attack however it didn't alleviate the smell.

"You're not really Billy Bob John Robson, are you?" Jupiter growled. She wasn't sure though as aside from the comments nothing looked too out of the ordinary except that the teen contradicted himself having claimed to have no time for fight as he ran away yet this battle seemed to drag out. Furthermore she knew that when it came down to it the boy would punch a female and it seemed odd that he didn't finish it quickly. Zoroark had to try really hard not glance towards the gym mentally yelling at them to hurry as his opponent might as well stink out the entire city at this rate although the male was far more concerned for his looks. Skuntank immune to its poison ensured to shroud itself in a cloud of gas as much as possible dragging it out more.

"Of course, I am bitch. Did you get blind?" He wanted to finish this so badly and land one attack on her for calling him ugly.

Skuntank suddenly screeched scorched by flamethrower surprisingly not grilled through courtesy of the attacker and Jupiter found herself dragged down and pinned by a Lycanroc threatening any movements with fledging teeth. Saki shrugged a little with smile as Absol took out Skuntank after Zoroark used the moment after it got burned to deliver a kick to the face. The grunt halted pulling out a pokeball as Saki added Altaria staring the grunt in the face and Absol turned to them too. Zoroark smirked at Jupiter walking beside her. "I suggest you run."

The Commander glared her lips pulled into a silent snarl as Saki silently nodded for Lycanroc to back off and Galactic retreated with their Pokémon defeated and the grunts Pokémon no match for their opponents.

"They don't seem to like you." Saki commented softly.

'Oh I totally know what to say!' "And who would you be, pretty princess saving the knight?" 'Ha flirting , spot on!'

Saki giggled shortly before replying calling back her Pokémon. "I'm Saki."

"Thanks Saki but I'll have to take my leave now maybe we'll see each other again. Are you taking on the league?"

"No but I occasionally enter contests." Zoroark turned to leave and Saki took a step after him quickly trying to come up with a reason to tag along. "Are you taking on the league?"

Zoroark awkwardly blinked before sort of chuckling not sure what to say. Technically 'Masaomi' did take on the league but she didn't know that or that she really was talking to a fake right now. He couldn't go burst into the gym and have her see two Masaomi's. Or could she? The Pokémon found it suspicious that she had showed and interfered, usually peopled stayed clear of any fights but it could be coincidence too. Masaomi was caught up with Galactic but she bore no red flags hinting to them nor did the Pokémon recognize her from the group Amy fled. It'd be like rolling the dice. "Kind of."

"Kind of?" Saki tilted her, inquiring with a soft smile.

"Well it's complicated." 'Masaomi' smiled confusing the girl more although she kept her calm friendly demeanor placing a finger to her lip tilting her head a little as if she was going to guess.

"Because certain people don't like you?"

"Nah, I'm a sexy magician." 'Masaomi' winked.

"You never told me your name yet." Saki giggled.

Zoroark paused for a moment wondering if he should take the long deck name where he already forgot part of it. "Right now it's Masaomi." The Pokémon smirked.

"Am I allowed to know your secrets, magician?" Saki smiled.

"But then the magic is gone but I guess I can't refuse a lady. But let's not learn anyone else my trick, shall we?" Zoroark motioned for the back of a building with no one near it and Saki nodded, Zoroark turning back to her as they stopped and dropping the illusion.

"Does the real Masaomi know you are wearing his face?" Saki asked.

"Maybe but I do have to get going." Zoroark replied, putting up another illusion but this time of someone else. The Pokémon hoped no further Galactic members would show up even with the base around figuring the boys should be done with their battles by now.

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Looking for Masaomi?" Zoroark raised an eyebrow. "You don't even know where I'm going."

Saki noticed her error but didn't let it show instead opting to say she's heading in the same general direction. Zoroark didn't buy it but agreed taking the lead towards the gym.

Girafarig darted to the right dodging grass knot and landing another psychic attack on Roserade. Both Pokémon and their trainers had tough time in the tiring battle although Mikado's tactic of avoidance and hitting with psychic at the right moment started to win over however Girafig endured a few attacks from Roserade bringing it down to quite the showdown. Plus Gardenia caught on to his plan a while ago making it harder. Both Pokémon lunged, Roserade opening with magical leaf and Girafig charged with Psychic. Both fighters skidded to a stop on opposite ends with each being hit and having dished out an attack and Roserade passed out falling forward causing Mikado to win the match. The teen and gym leader called back their Pokémon and Gardenia smiled handing over another forest badge with a compliment. Mikado thanked her and walked to his friends about to turn to the exit when Zoroark walked in with Saki in tow having dropped the illusion just before the entrance. "Oh good, you're done." The Pokémon sighed in relief, Amy's eyes narrowing as they walked up to them.

"It talked." Cynthia remarked.

" _He_ , lady, _he_ talked. I have a-" his eyes shifted to Amy next to him giving a death glare.

"So how did it go?" Masaomi asked, poor Cynthia kept in the dark along with Gardenia behind them tending to her Pokémon.

"Fine, we should leave."

"You're in a rush, what happened?" Amy inquired.

"There is a building." Zoroark replied, Cynthia not getting it only more curious by the second. Amy's eyes didn't falter demanding an answer.

"Alright, I didn't start it though. Some chick, not that chick, called me ugly and I called her a fat ass bitch." Zoroark replied grumbling the last part before tipping up his head with a smile glancing at Amy with loyal eyes. "I'll go in my poke ball now." The girl glared pocketing the item and Zoroark pouted receiving the glare penalty which would last a couple of hours.

"Hello my name is Mikado." Their heads turned more to Saki smiling back and introducing herself. "Are you challenging the gym too?"

"No I occasionally enter contests. A while ago, I tried out at the contest held in Jubilife City but lost."

"It was on the news today, the contest is held again because somebody cheated." Cynthia informed.

"You should try again." Mikado encouraged.

"I don't know it's really not that important." Saki shrugged with a smile.

"Mikado is right, don't give up. I bet you that it's held again just for you to win, cutie." Masaomi smiled offering to be the knight in shining armor escorting the princess.

"But it could delay your journey." Saki pointed out.

"It's alright we don't mind." Mikado glanced at Amy giving nod of approval still shooting Zoroark glares who ducked and glanced away. Saki smiled thanking them and Cynthia bid her farewell. The teens exited the city sticking to the least traveled spots although with time of the essence they used the actual wider path using their big Pokémon as mounts, Saki calling forth a male Stantler as their friends couldn't fit everywhere off roads especially Tauros carrying most of the luggage again along with Amy and Mikado hand back Arcanine thanking his friend again. During their ride, the teens got to know Saki better telling of their previous time in the forest with Masaomi comically telling it like fairytale whilst flirting their the newest member of the group causing her to giggle. They made it through half the forest before the sun started to set and they set up camp.

Zoroark helped Masaomi having been allowed back in his pokeball before he offered to help set up camp immediately darting after the blonde. The Pokémon glanced around them before looking at the teen and speaking. "Saki was looking for you. At least her behavior strongly hinted at it but she tried to cover it up. I don't recall ever seeing her with the killer hive but I could be paranoid just thought you'd want to know."

"Thanks, I do. What tipped you off?"

"Well, nothing at first. She showed up during a fight with Galactic and helped out in the last bit. Since I didn't recognize her I revealed myself out of sight and said that I had to go hoping you'd be done by the time I'm at the gym. That's when she asked to tag along even though I didn't say where I was going and when I asked her if she's looking for you she just happened to head in the same direction. Plus she followed into the gym yet said she's not doing the league. Maybe she knows the gym leader or something. Do you think the contest got cheated in on purpose?"

"The tagging along is suspicious, thanks for telling me. Cheating doesn't happen but it does happen but I'll keep it in mind when we get there."

"Any idea what she got on you or she is with?"

"Definitely not Galactic and you don't remember her. I have a hunch though."

"Hunch to worry about?"

"Not really, just have to stay ahead of the game." Masaomi smiled, Zoroark baffled but guessing it had to do with Galactic. They didn't look like they would ever drop the matter when he played decoy and dealt with them.

 **Hope ya enjoyed the chapter, see ya in the next one!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I've been using size 18 font till now and I know it might feel small when viewed on a computer so let me know if any of you would prefer bigger font.**

Chapter 9: Oh shit, it's Clementine!

Floaroma Town sprawled out in front of them dotted with flowers and an entire patch behind the town rimmed in by beautiful trees allowing enough space for people to squeeze through into the patch trying to catch a sight of Shaymin whom liked to stop by the flower field. The town provided a shop, a cafe sporting the flower theme, Pokémon center and residential houses along with a grocery store. The quartet took time to explore a little instead of rushing through as they got through the forest quicker than estimated. Masaomi picked flowers flirting with Saki and Amy alike, Saki giggling and Amy rather unimpressed.

"I need to go for ladies, I'll be right back." Saki informed strolling to the close by Pokémon Center with a washroom while the trio waited as Pokémon mainly birds and combee buzzed and tweeted around in the town. The trio conversed a little, Amy and Masaomi subtly encouraging Mikado to do the most talking without him noticing although the blonde's gaze strayed past his friend to a figure approaching in the distance.

"Something wrong?" Mikado inquired tilting his head and Masaomi turned back to them suddenly very eager to go somewhere else.

"What about Saki?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"It's not like I said we should leave town, let's just stand somewhere else. Like in a dark corner or an alleyway."

"There are no alleyways here." Mikado frowned. "Maybe a dark corner…"

"Saki is expecting us here."

"She'll find us, I'll send her a text. Or call her."

"Did you see a Galactic member?" Amy asked.

"Nope but really, let's move."

"Why?"

"Come on Mikado, 'why' isn't important."

"Alright if you insist…" Amy rolled her eyes and the trio moved off the main street, Masaomi boldly leading away. 'What's up with him?' They moved closer to the flower field talking cover behind a building and the trees standing rather closely mimicking a wall.

"So… why do we have to hide?" Mikado spoke up, both staring at Masaomi for answers.

"I think I saw someone I'd rather avoid." Kida replied with a slight sigh.

"Who?" Amy blurted unsatisfied.

"A friend."

"But if you're friends…" Mikado looked at the blonde patiently as he couldn't figure out you'd want to avoid a friend. Unless Masaomi was being sarcastic.

"An annoying friend. I just don't want to deal with him now." Amy and Mikado remained silent however Mikado had to think of his rival. They were sort of friends but not really. He's seen actual friends go off each on their journey and having a friendly rivalry. But Masaomi never seemed to have officially started a journey yet, at least from what he understood.

"Masaomi, did you start being a Pokémon trainer but stopped?" Mikado asked. It was possibility.

"Sort of." The blonde sighed. "Didn't really get far with the Electabuzz. Let's go get Saki."

"Why not just call her?" Mikado tilted his head.

"The person I want to avoid just entered the shop, we got a minute." The trio left the hiding spot and quickly headed towards Saki but got interrupted as someone shot out of the shop and dashed at them, quite close to Masaomi who stopped sticking out his leg. Mikado blinked, he could swear he saw the guy just reach for Kida's ass before the teen twisted and tripped him. The boy rolled forward having avoided a face plant and stumbled to his feet with a smile brushing off the dirt. The newcomer smiled in front of them ignoring Mikado and Amy solely focused on Masaomi whom didn't smile nor frown in their silent staring match.

"Nice try avoiding me, sweetheart." Amy and Mikado gaped, _sweetheart!?_ Who was this guy? Saki looked just as startled having left the Pokémon Center and headed towards their hiding spot to bump into them receiving Kida's text, the girl now standing behind the new guy. "By the way, I heard you're starting your journey now? Show me what you've got. How many?" Mikado yet again could swear there was an outright overly happy and flirty tone just dropped to a serious, formidable tone from the green haired teen around their age. His hair wasn't short, but not long either reaching just past his shoulders in a kind of spiky but fluffier fashion. His eyes matched the deep green dyed hair. A dark blue back pack with slightly unzipped but concealing everything inside rested on his back. Clad in sneakers, jeans with chain on them and a blue and black striped shirt with a hood, the fair skinned boy whipped out a poke ball catching the empty one bouncing back having released a Breloom.

"Who is this?" Mikado asked and before Masaomi could answer the green haired guy responded and Saki slowly made her way around them towards the trio.

"Aw come on Masaomi, you never told about me? And since when are you not traveling solo, why not travel with meeee?" Geez, this guy flipped like a coin switching from sounding deadly serious to pouting and comically making duck lips while puffing out his cheeks a little. He stopped pouting and a smile graced his lips as he took a big breath. "I'm-" Masaomi suddenly without warning pulled Saki into a passionate kiss before pulling away leaving Saki gazing dreamily and speechless while the guy stuttered incoherent letters with eyes widened to dinner plates and his hair seemed to frazzle at the sight.

"Four" Masaomi whipped out a poke ball releasing Arcanine taking a battle stance.

Mikado blinked as nothing happened for a solid 20 seconds, both just standing there in an intense staring match each probably waiting for the first one to make the first move. "Go for the gut, Breloom!" Breloom nodded launching forward, Masaomi telling Arcanine to dodge as the foot stretched out barely missing the fire Pokémon darting. Without warning, Breloom put a spin on the kick catching Arcanine on the rump with the tail slamming down the heavy end on it. Arcanine snarled skidding to a stop across from Breloom landing softly.

"Flamethrower, Arcanine!"

"Dodge!" Breloom dodged easily, darting at his opponent again skidding to an almost stop beside it and kicking out this time catching the Pokémon in the side sending him rolling away. Breloom without a word from Clementine shot forward again, punching Arcanine hardly allowing him to get to his feet and Masaomi ordered fire fang grazing Breloom and forcing him to back off. Arcanine jumped to his feet, slightly shaking his head, Breloom unfazed from the burn. "Come on Masaomi, you gonna have to be faster than that."

"He's not using a single attack yet…" Amy observed.

Breloom charged again sending out well aimed kicks slamming into the pavement as Arcanine dodged quickly circling around Breloom at the second kick and Masaomi ordered flamethrower hitting the opponent head on, Clementine skipping aside behind his Pokémon. Breloom got shoved back but remained standing lifting his head again and Mikado gasped at the display of strength and skill. He heard that Breloom punched well and this one obviously stood up to it but his kicks were just as powerful and well aimed. The duo glanced to Masaomi remaining calm telling Arcanine to try fire fang again while Clementine said nothing crossing his arms, Breloom remaining standing in the line of literal fire. The blonde's eyes narrowed shouting for his Pokémon to break off the attack just as Clementine ordered sky Uppercut, Breloom taking a step to the sight, fist glowing and striking out still grazing Arcanine on the cheek. "Tackle his Breloom!" Arcanine quickly caught himself making a U- turn and slamming his weight into Breloom who partially successfully retaliated with a kick straight into the head, both stumbling back jumping back on their feet.

"Seed Bomb, Breloom!" Amy and Mikado shuffled a little back, Masaomi and Arcane darting right and the Pokémon dodged Masaomi going for flamethrower as the former police Pokémon had inched closer during dodging.

"Stun spore!" Breloom quickly obeyed hitting Arcanine almost face on but the fire Pokémon lucked out and kept running, maw opening and catching Breloom with flamethrower who jumped aside only avoiding half of it. "Toxic on yourself and then Thunder Punch!"

"On itself!?" Mikado gasped, Breloom obeyed every word and poisoning itself while it had leapt aside happily before charging forward with a crackling fist.

"Toxic becomes stronger every turn; it probably has a Poison absorb ability." Any growled.

"But then… it recovers more every time and Masaomi has to win quickly. Ouch." With just few strides and a leap to the side with a twist to make Arcanine's dodge useless, Breloom slammed the electrically charged fist into the Pokémon's side suppressing a yelp and send him flying backwards sliding to a stop slightly panting.

'I need to finish this, Breloom is already recovering.' Masaomi glanced at Arcanine having a few bruises. "Disable its legs." Arcanine charged, Breloom leaping into the air on the spot swinging out for a kick and Arcanine ducked, twisting back around teeth closing down on the short but powerful outstretched leg flinging the entire Pokémon away. Breloom sailed into the air in an half circle crashing down again a few feet away harshly rolling to a stop, Clementine having to jumped aside, the teen quickly making eye contact with Breloom blinking a little but smiling at his trainer with a nod. Clementine smiled again, Masaomi ordering flamethrower sending Arcanine rushing forward while Breloom got up to its feet quickly spin kicking in retaliating, Arcanine's head pushed aside but the fire Pokémon didn't back off instead quickly catching himself and attacking with flamethrower, Breloom hit head on. Breloom shook itself limping and panting slightly but refused to go down, looking even more pumped now than before. Breloom dodged a fire fang and twisted around slamming the hard tail end into the opponents gut and immediately added a punch pushing off the non limping leg sending Masaomi's Pokémon to stagger backwards.

"That Breloom is a tank!" Amy exclaimed.

"Come Masaomi, you can do it!"

"Breloom got stronger since I last saw it." Masaomi remarked.

"Yeah and you haven't seen everything. Your Arcanine is doing well too."

"You bet we're going to kick your butt. Nothing personal Breloom." 'I hope you can do this one, sorry for not training much I'll do better after this.' "Arcanine, morning sun!"

"Oh, I've never seen him use this one…"

"He guessed, Mikado."

Using morning sun almost allowed Breloom to land another punch, toxic working its magic letting it recover more and more every few seconds he didn't get hit as Arcanine quickly dodged. "Fire fang!" The fire Pokémon charged, grazing Breloom leaping aside charging at him with another punch. Arcanine ducked landing a full on fire fang this time forcing Breloom back, the quick battle pausing for a split second and Pokémon trainers and Pokémon themselves stood across from each other before both charged again without a word, Arcanine stopped as soon as the leg lifted, Clementine surprised but smiling and Masaomi smirking, Arcanine releasing flamethrower catching Breloom head on whom yelped and tumbled back. Clementine called back Breloom knowing his Pokémon couldn't continue to fight and needed rest, catching the ball and pocketing it. Masaomi called back Arcanine, the Pokémon on the brink of exhaustion himself having won by a margin and Kida could sympathize.

"Nice one." Clementine tossed another ball from which Garchomp emerged as Masaomi called upon Bidoof refusing to let himself be intimidated by the bigger Pokémon.

"Can Masaomi really win this one?" Saki quietly wondered.

"That Bidoof and Masaomi have a lot in common." Mikado chuckled.

The battle commenced as soon as the Pokémon were out and on their feet, Bidoof starting off with a tackle but Garchomp countering with flamethrower forcing Bidoof to change course.

"Alright, dig into hiding!" Clementine smiled and Garchomp turned to him with deadpan 'are you serious?' expression. Mikado, Amy and Saki gasped and Masaomi and Bidoof stopped for a moment. "Aw come on, don't give me that look…" The green haired rubbed the back off his head dropping his voice a little lower afterwards. "You know if we take off quick enough we won't get stuck paying for or repairing the pavement…" Garchomp growled shaking his head but dug down breaking the pavement with no further qualms.

'Crap!' "Bidoof, get ready to dodge!" Both watched the ground carefully, Clementine totally smug smiling from across them as every painful second of anticipation waited. Kida's rival and friend didn't say a single word after a minute or so which seemed like eternity as Garchomp shot up straight from under the other Pokémon with Dragon Rush swiftly coming out of the hole as Bidoof got sent flying back. Bidoof shook itself getting back up on his feet, panting slightly.

"That could've been with more force with flying." Amy commented, Mikado glancing to her.

"What do you mean?"

"If Garchomp were to have been flying, it could've gotten a stronger slam into it but it dug out instead. I've never seen someone use dragon rush this way…"

"Well, it was strong enough. Bidoof is in trouble and so is Masaomi…" Saki stated with a hint of worry.

'If Clementine can land another like that, Bidoof's chances to win will drop by a lot.'

"Dragon Claw!"

"Dodge and Superfang!" Bidoof leapt aside as Garchomp attack almost touched it by his hair and Bidoof swiftly twisted around, fang glowing and biting down. Garchomp growled, quickly hiding again upon Clementine's say so causing Kida to growl under his breath. With their eyes peeled to the ground they could only wait for Garchomp to show up. 'There!' Masaomi's frown turned into a smile feeling the subtle lightning quick rumble of the ground just before the pavement broke shouting for Bidoof to jump aside causing Garchomp to miss by a hair and both trainers attacked at the same time, Garchomp with dragon tail and Bidoof with super fang hitting each other at the same time. Both pulled away, slightly circling each other, Garchomp finally showing some wear although no wounds remained although they well could if the Pokémon intended to with Bidoof a little worse for wear but pumped from scoring the hit.

"Dragon Claw!"

"Bi-"

"Garchomp, hold off!" Bidoof glowed for a few second before changing shape the fading glow revealing Bibarel, the Pokémon enjoying a slight boost although the desire to battle and win drove him. Garchomp launched again, claw glowing and pulled back and Masaomi ordered to dodge just in time and Bibarel twisted landing another superfang although his movements had slowed a little. Garchomp didn't back off instead staying right put and lashing out with dragon tail smacking into Bibarel stumbling back.

'One more superfang…' Bibarel stood up shakily in defiance to defeat and Masaomi glanced at him, their eyes meeting and the Pokémon giving a nod as if to say it's alright. "Superfang again!" Bibarel charged with all his speed, veering sideways as Clementine and Garchomp retaliated with flamethrower, Masaomi shuffling aside and Bibarel bit down as the flames ceased jumping straight at the other Pokémon. Garchomp snarled, Clementine surprised but remaining unfettered with a smile, Garchomp quickly closing the gap after stumbling back and landing a dragon claw sending Bibarel rolling back. Kida called him back, the Pokémon not happy about defeated but accepting the situation knowing it wasn't strong enough to finish Garchomp. The blonde teen called forth Arcanine barely standing immediately attacked with flamethrower and Masaomi smirked as his plan worked, Arcanine completely untouched and sporting a hidden smile of his own releasing his own torrent of fire at Garchomp knocking it out and called back by his trainer throwing another ball from which a Serperior emerged.

"Your Pokémon share your fire, Masaomi!"

"Yours too."

"If his other two Pokémon are tanks like that, Masaomi has a problem…" Amy sighed.

"Why?" Mikado asked.

"I'm thinking of Flash… sure, his Pokémon are stubborn and strong as him but that faggot looking guy has power too and his Pokémon have experience. Like, quite a bit if I'm not wrong. And he's good too."

"Flash doesn't have experience except for a single battle…"

"Exactly. They'll need all they have to win." The trio shuffled back, Arcanine dragging itself out of the way of leaf storm, Kida quickly ordering flame thrower hoping one K.O. Clementine's Pokémon but Serperior dodged quite swiftly, seemingly impressed at the breathtaking escape perking up and losing the snide assessing glare.

"Aqua Tail!" Serperior shot forward and Masaomi countered with fire fang, Arcanine remaining on the spot to save waning strength. Serperior pulled away in the last moment instead wrapping her lower end around the fire Pokémon's leg yanking on it and tripping him before swiveling around again, tail engulfing in aqua tail and slamming it down on Arcanine trying to get back up. Arcanine panted lying on his side, exhausted and finished with battling as Masaomi called him back tucking away his Pokémon and switching in Luna. Serperior moved back in front of Clementine giving a snide assessing glare and Luna snarled tensing up taking a battle stance with her new trainer.

Serperior and Luna both charged, Masaomi calling for crunch while Clementine started with iron tail. The grass Pokémon managed the quicker draw twisting out of the attack's way and catching Luna with her own. Luna leapt away softening the blow rolling to her feet, snarl gracing her lips as she bolted forward again, Masaomi quickly improvising telling her to jump high instead of dodging. Luna leapt over the incoming second iron tail as told, Serperior narrowing her eyes a little struck head on with crunch. To use crunch again, the only move Masaomi knew his Pokémon to have, Luna had to let go jumping away as Serperior moved with every letter Clementine spoke the duo perfectly in tune. Serperior's iron tail hit nothing, lower half uncurling towards the ground again as the two Pokémon faced each other. It almost looked like tag between the two with Serperior using leaf storm twice with one time grazing Luna growling in response. Clementine and Serperior didn't seem very tired as the dance continued, each side giving it their all with the grass Pokémon favoring iron tail and displaying nature power and dragon tail in addition to the already known three attacks while Luna held out with crunch. Although both fought fiercely at their best with passion adding to the already intense fight Masaomi felt the strain of the fight slightly more and the blonde knew his childhood friend didn't hide when he tired.

"Crush it Serperior!" Serperior darted aside dodging yet another crunch, quickly turning around again and tightly wrapping Luna in a crushing hold, Luna yelping unable to get out while Serperior stared at her already assured of her victory as Luna's strength faded slipping unconscious. The Mighthyena's eyes suddenly widened in fear the choking yelping suddenly erupting in screaming howls, all trainers' eyes widening including Clementine's. "Hey don't go overboard, it's not an enemy!" Serperior gazed to her trainer already having loosened up when Luna freaked but not letting go, her eyes glazing over in disinterest as she glanced back at the Mighthyena.

"Clementine if Serperior doesn't loosen up, I'll make her!" Masaomi shouted trying to stay calm while panicking on the inside.

"She did but she won't give your Pokémon an opening either or let go unless you forfeit. Serperior won't seriously injure Luna but I think Luna needs a break and you need figure out why she's scared."

"I…" His eyes landed on Luna again bulging with panic and fear and his eyes watered at the sight. Calling back Luna the round but he couldn't do this to her and expect her to keep going. "It's going to be okay Luna!" Masaomi called out, Luna's eyes locking on him with their eyes meeting as he gave a reassuring smile and nod pulling out Luna's poke ball, lifting his head to Clementine who knew what was coming and wasn't smiling. "I for-" Luna suddenly whined directly at Masaomi and barked, something sparkling in her eyes as the gruesome memory, pain and fear had washed away for a moment when Kida looked at her. Caring showed in his eyes, he wasn't angry or mad with her. She was allowed to lose and those eyes told her he'd give her a hug afterwards and let her try again. He would rather see her safe than in pain. He'd never hit her. She wasn't back there anymore and with that moment that was short but lasted so long for that moment. A tear of her own out of happiness slipped down the furry cheek with the bark and Luna growled opening her mouth with her fangs starting to glow and Serperior's eyes ever so slightly widened as her body curled tighter again with newfound zeal but not quick enough as the icy fangs struck. Serperior unfolded backing away as Luna leapt in front of Masaomi glancing at her trainer with a doggie smile and nod, Kida regaining a smile of his own and even Luna's legs still shook a little she took a battle stance with a snarl unwilling to stop wishing to win for Masaomi and herself. Serperior shifted her stance willing to give it her all again at the sudden change. Kida wasn't sure what that attack exactly was he knew it was something with fangs. Clementine regained his smile too, the two rivals locking eyes before jumping into battle directing their Pokémon.

"Luna, what you did last time!"

"That's ice fang Masaomi! Serperior leaf storm!"

"Hey no freebies!"

"You would've figured it out anyway.~" Luna dodged, leaf storm immediately followed by iron tail as Luna closed in leaping over the incoming tail and striking with ice fang. Serperior didn't as much as wince right away attempting to curl herself around Luna again but the dark Pokémon backed off too quickly. The duo circled each other a little before launching again, Luna using ice fang while Serperior dodged first causing the Mighthyena to miss and opening with a barrage of leaf storm catching Luna while Clementine moved aside in the background. Luna tumbled back with a wince, lying for moment before locking eyes with Kida already reaching for the poke ball slowly shaking her head and pushing to her legs.

"Did something happen to Masaomi's Mighthyena in a previous battle?" Saki asked worriedly turning to Amy and Mikado.

"We don't know Masaomi went out for walk late at night I think and next thing I know when I wake up is he's there with Luna having been shot. Whatever happened wasn't between Masaomi and Luna it must have to do with whoever shot her or even before that." Their heads turned back to the fight, Serperior attempting to wrap herself around Luna but Masaomi ordered her to block by pushing Serperior apart, Luna pressing her hind legs against lower half as her front paws pushed against what resembled a crest on the chest, ice fang attack glowing and ready as it struck. Serperior winced darting sideways as Luna leapt away herself unable to hold off being squished for only the single moment for the attack. The grass Pokémon finally seemed to slow, Luna panting and tried but still on her feet. Trainers and Pokémon clashed again, Luna scoring one more ice fang but Serperior slammed the tail into her gut with a powerful dragon tail attack sending Luna flying back and rolling to a stop, her shaky legs swaying and folding in on her again and again while Serperior lifted her head with attitude. Masaomi praised his Pokémon unable to keep going and called her back switching out to Flash.

'Let's do it, Flash.' Flash reared emerging from his poke ball and excitedly snorted cocking his head playfully towards the Serperior and Clementine behind her.

"I think Flash already sees this as a playful run in the park…" Amy sighed.

"Aqua tail!"

"Charge at her Flash!" Flash reared as Serperior lunged, the Ponyta dashing forward fearlessly straight at the grass Pokémon seconds away from slamming the attack into him. "Jump!" the fire Pokémon happily neighed as he launched off into the sky with a smile causing Serperior to miss as her opponent leapt over her body landing daintily behind her. "Kick!" Flash didn't even place down his hind hooves completely in the acrobatic stunt instead lifting them up again with his rump as his front hooves touched the not-yet-holed pavement harshly kicking out straight into Serperior's turning face. Serperior blinked as Flash darted away towards Masaomi calling him running a few steps sideways, the side of her face stinging and Clementine dropped the smile for into a surprised expression stunned for moment like his Pokémon. Kida ordered flame charge, Flash veering around upon coming within arm's reach of his human friend and dashed away again engulfed in fire heading straight for Serperior quickly ordered to dodge. Flash zoomed past dropping his ass to come to a skidding stop as everyone's heart stopped for a moment including Serperior's, the fire Pokémon stopping centimeters before one of Garchomp's holes snorting in a carefree manner and watching a piece of broken off pavement bounce into the dark. His rump shot up and Flash dashed away engulfing in fire anew and barreling down on Serperior with superior speed, the grass Pokémon retaliating with aqua tail perfectly aimed but Flash broke off again by a hair whipping around Serperior and slamming into her with flame charge. The grass Pokémon complained with noise and winced thrown back from the collision and her head lifted and Clementine ordered giga drain, Amy gaping at the roster of attacks but not as much as Mikado and Saki. Unfortunately for Serperior and Clementine, Flash and Masaomi never stopped after the collision as Flash instead continued straight on at the grass Pokémon hardly even leaving time for a landing before slamming right into her again. Clementine called back his Pokémon knowing she was finished for now before having to even see it, both teens tiring as battle tugged at them and their Pokémon. Clementine smiled tucking away Serperior and released a Liepard, the Pokémon immediately taking a battle stance as Flash had started skipping around in victory reluctantly stopped Masaomi giving him a pat so he would focus again.

Liepard proved more speedy than Serperior, claws out and ready as she evaded flame charge twisting around as the Ponyta past as striking out with her claws glowing with slash. Flash whinnied in surprise at his hurt rump coming to a stop further away, eyes glue to the agile Liepard. Masaomi debated what to do, on one hand he could have Flash simply stay on fire figuring out what Clementine had up his sleeve with one but it'd come at the cost of needing to finish the battle swiftly.

"Night Slash!"

"Flame Charge!" Both Pokémon leapt forward trying to outmatch each other by trying to avoid the other's attack but still dishing one out ending up colliding head on. Both struck, Liepard sliding to a stop across from Flash panting from the confrontation and Liepard shook her right paw a little with which she had attacked. The continued the tango, Flash barely challenged as he escaped multiple times by breaking off and each grazed the other once. "Flame Charge again!"

"Slash!"

"Now Dodge!" Flash veered off causing Liepard to miss and Kida followed every movement of Clementine's Pokémon. 'There, she did it again! Liepard only uses her right paw!' The battle only intensified, both charging again but Masaomi and Flash had exchanged glances, Kida hinting for his Pokémon to keep it down power wise as he engulfed in flames due to flame charge yet again. Their silent exchange went unnoticed by their opponent as the Pokémon barreled down on each other and Masaomi suddenly ordered for Flash to rear and step back just as Liepard's clawed paw lunged out pulling back as it missed and automatically touched on the ground and Masaomi ordered to let it drop causing Flash's front hooves to slam down on Liepard's paws in a harsh stomp. Liepard hissed and Masaomi didn't let the chance slip away, Flash swiftly repositioning himself and swinging his rump around kicking out. His hooves collided into the Pokémon's side sending her flying landing on the pavement with a roll unable to soften it much. Liepard stood back up, stretching her pounding paw with a wince and hiss. Flash panted rearing up at the slight victory in confidence, Clementine quickly ordering a slash as the fire Pokémon distracted itself while Masaomi shouted for Flash to dodge and set on fire. Flash having not paid attention much, quickly paid unable to fully dodge with his ass catching another slash, the Ponyta almost tripping as his hind sagged a little scrambling away and panting. Due to the setting himself on fire, Liepard suffered from attacking too although Flash had managed to keep the heat to a friendly battle level in the chaotic exchange as Liepard's paw wasn't scorched or outright burned to a crisp.

"Liepard has way more energy left even if attacks are weaker with her paw injured. Flash's inexperience is dragging them down." Amy observed.

"They haven't lost yet though so there is a chance." Mikado countered nervously watching as Masaomi while remaining calm and tough tired just that tad more than Clementine although the blond fiercely gave him a run for his money.

Masaomi glanced around him, the holes an obstacle to be cautions with and the town setting and pavement wouldn't allow their improvised battle field to catch on fire unlike in the gym. There was only one way to win; overpowering their opponent. While Liepard wasn't in top shape anymore either, she displayed more expertise in battling along with her trainer than them. Kida doubted he could smoothly beat Clementine now but maybe he could not have him win either… "Flash, flame and charge with everything you've got." Flash whinnied, fire up anew by their bond and reared up bursting into flames with every ounce of energy left for his trainer. Clementine ordered a night slash, the two Pokémon lunging forward as everyone's breath hitched. Liepard's' paw pulled back, claws glowing with the attacked as the whole body arched in a dip a little and Flash's hooves thundered against the pavement, the collision imminent. Flash crashed as Liepard went flying, each striking the other with all their might. The trainer's eyes were glued to their Pokémon opening their eyes as each locked eyes with the other Pokémon trying to rise again out of defiance to lose, Kida's voice igniting Flash's desire to hold out. Millimeter by millimeter their quivering legs pushed up trying to hold their bodies as the three teenage spectators gasped in awe but in mere seconds, their legs gave up both Pokémon crashing down at the same time and finished with battle ending it in a draw. Masaomi and Clementine called back their poke friends with smiles conveying a job well done and faced each other tucking away the poke balls.

"You gave me a run for my money, well done.~" Clementine smiled casting his head aside a little but more in a flirty or mischievous matter not in a shy one.

"Been a while, you're probably done with the gyms." Masaomi chuckled.

"No I got sidetracked but I probably could have. I actually only have two, rock and grass due to being otherwise busy."

"Seriously? Mikado and I just got our second one, same ones as yours by the way and now we're heading to a Pokémon contest so she can retake it." Masaomi nudged to Saki giving a smile and a small wave to Clementine as the trio came closer to the boys also standing closer together.

"Oh the one in Jubilife City? I heard about that, we should go together!~"

"No." Masaomi deadpanned.

"I'm following you then!~"

"Clem, that's stalking."

"Clem?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's like a nickname that just developed out of the blue between us. My full name is Clementine but never say the I like an e. Masaomi and I grew up in the same town together, we know each other from the time we started talking."

"That's Mikado, Amy and Saki." Masaomi introduced. "What got you sidetracked that long anyway?"

"What took you forever to get going?" Clementine countered.

"How the heck do you even know if he took long or not?" Amy questioned and Masaomi just groaned under his breath in knowledge and Clementine smirked.

"Hey Mikado, I have to pop in to the poke center for second, okay?"

"Sure, we'll come along."

"Me too." Clementine smiled. 'Plus we should leave the scene behind…' Saki and co waited outside as the two boys waited the moment while their Pokémon healed, Kida leaning against the counter with his back as Clementine's drifted to him.

"Here you go, boys." The nurse chirped handing them the poke balls as they tucked them away. Clementine suddenly snatched his arm pulling him into the bathroom present for passing trainers and hut the door, Kida giving a hard questioning stare.

"Do they know about home?"

"No and they won't know. You know why, you know me." Masaomi sighed with a sad smile. "Mind keeping quiet?"

"No problem." Clementine softy smiled, his smile sympathetic and knowing all flirting dropped for now. "Hey but try to give them a chance to be your friend, okay? I'm there for you and I always will be."

"I know, thanks Clementine."

"Well, let's not keep them waiting too long. Unless… you want to the first time to be a kinky one in the bathroom!~"

"Hell no, it's never happing!" Masaomi growled, his friend turning to the door with an undeterred perverted smile. "Hey Clementine?"

"Yeah?~"

"I didn't change my mind you know." The blonde dead panned, Clementine slumping with 'aw' and 'next you won't.' "I got myself involved with Galactic and quit. Do me a favor and burn any posters that have my face on it you come across, okay?"

"So that's what the poster is about." Clementine pulled the crumpled paper and a lighter lighting it on fire and stepping forward, the fire almost onto his finger holding it on a corner before he dropped it into the toilet and flushed down the ashy remnants. Kida turned to the door but his eyes widened as he realized, the nurse or any trainer possibly outside the door near the bathroom could've heard it implying many things. The blonde shot the passing boy a glare and Clementine playfully stuck out his tongue at him, the duo leaving the poke center.

Mikado, Saki, Amy and Kida set off but stopped after a few steps as Masaomi having sort of taken the lead halted and twisted around to Clementine behind them. "Next gym is the other way even if you go cross country."

"I know but I'm not in a rush. I missed you.~"

"You can be as annoying as Izaya!" Masaomi exclaimed, dashing off ahead.

"Hey, who is Izaya!? You're mine; I'll never stop wooing you!" Clementine shouted after his friend, dashing after the blonde forcing the group to start running too to try to keep up with the quarreling childhood friends.

 **I've been so excited to introduce Clementine, it's fun writing him:3 I hope the quick name pronunciation made sense, if not tell me and I shall try again. I also hope the poke battle wasn't too boring, it took me a while to get it rolling and then it still wasn't the easiest part, I'm sorry if they aren't good.**


End file.
